Predestined(ADAPTACIÓN libro 2)
by Jessy Heartfilia
Summary: LIBRO 2 saga,existence ItaSaku Pensarías que después de ayudar a salvar a su novio de una eternidad en el Infierno, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como puede ser la vida cuando ves almas y tu novio es la Muerte. Pero para Sakura Haruno, las cosas son incluso más extrañas. El popular y rompecorazones mariscal del instituto, Sasuke Uchiha, ha desaparecido...
1. Sinopsis

_Segundo Libro de la Saga Existence._

 _Autora original: Abii Glines._

 _La Adaptación es de mi autoría_ _._

 _Y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto_.

Pensarías que después de ayudar a salvar a su novio de una eternidad en el Infierno, las cosas regresarían a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como puede ser la vida cuando ves almas y tu novio es la Muerte. Pero para Sakura Haruno, las cosas son incluso más extrañas.

El popular y rompecorazones mariscal del instituto, Sasuke Uchiha, ha desaparecido. Mientras que la ciudad esta loca de preocupación, Sakura es un manojo de nervios por otras razones. Aparentemente, Sasuke no es un adolescente normal. Ni siquiera es humano. De acuerdo con la Muerte, Sasuke no tiene alma. El mariscal puede estar desaparecido, pero sigue apareciéndose en los sueños de Sakura… sin ser invitado.

Itachi sabía desde el principio que Sasuke no era humano. Pero no le preocupaba una simple criatura sin alma. Ahora, se da cuenta del grave error que cometió. El alma de Sakura ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento como una restitución para un espíritu tan oscuro que ni siquiera la Muerte puede acercársele. Itachi sabe que salvar el alma de Sakura no será fácil, pero Sakura es suya. Y ya desafió al Cielo para quedarse con ella. Si el Infierno también quiere un trozo de él, entonces que venga.

 _La húmeda calle estrecha parecía vacía. Música jazz se oía a distancia, pero el sonido era débil. Cuanto más me alejaba de las dispersas luces de la calle y me introducía en la oscuridad, los sonidos de la risa, los tranvías y la vibrante música tradicional que sólo se encontraba en el Big Easy se desvanecían. He estado aquí antes, en innumerables ocasiones._

 _La Muerte se encontraba a menudo en estas calles oscuras. Pero esta noche, no me estoy aquí para tomar un alma. Vine por otras razones. Razones por las que reúno las piezas. La furia dentro de mí era difícil de controlar. Había sido imprudente. ¡Yo! Una maldita Deidad todopoderosa, dejando pasar algo peligroso, más allá de mi radar, sin ser detectado._

 _¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? Sabía la respuesta. Sakura. Ella me consumía. Mis pensamientos. Mis deseos. Mi propósito. Había sido incapaz de ver nada con el resplandor de Sakura, cegándome de todo lo demás. Ahora, tengo que averiguar por qué y luego tengo que arreglar esto. Porque Sakura Haruno era mía. Su vida, su alma, su corazón, era todo mío. Nada se interpondría en mi camino. Ninguna antigua maldición. Ningún chico sin alma. Y absolutamente, ningún Sr. Espíritu Vudú._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Sakura**

Sólo me di vuelta para ver los bonitos globos. Me gustó el de color rosa, era el mejor. Me recordaba a la goma de mascar y a mi cabello. Pensé en algo que podía prometerle a mamá que haría, si me compraba uno.

Tal vez limpiar debajo de mi cama o quizás arreglar los zapatos en su armario. Pero sólo me detuve un segundo y pensé en eso. Ahora, mi mamá se había ido. Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y emití un sollozo aterrorizado. Me advirtió que podría perderme en la multitud si no mantenía su ritmo.

Normalmente, tomo su mano cuando estamos en muchedumbres, pero hoy llevaba una pila de libros. Había sido mi responsabilidad no perderla.

Pero lo hice. ¿Dónde dormiría? Miré nerviosamente a la gente que colmaba las calles. El Festival de las Artes y Entretenimiento había traído gente de todas partes a nuestro pequeño pueblo.

Estirando mi mano para limpiar mis ojos, para pode rencontrar un oficial de policía que me ayude, sollocé y por un segundo olvidé mi crisis, cuando a pastel de embudo me alcanzó.

 **—No Llores, yo te ayudaré .**

Frunciendo el ceño, estudié al niño delante de mí. Su cabello azul marino y ojos grandes pero amigables lucían preocupados. Nunca lo había visto antes. No iba a mi escuela.Tal vez era un turista .

Quienquiera que fuese, sabía que no me podía ayudar. Era sólo un niño también.

 **—Perdí a mi mamá —** dije, sintiendo vergüenza de que me hubiera sorprendido llorando.

Asintió y extendió su mano. **—Lo sé. Voy a regresarte con ella. Está bien, te lo prometo.**

Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, pensé en su oferta. ¿Podría ayudarme? Dos pares de ojos buscando un oficial de policía eran mejores que uno supongo **.**

 **—Um, si pudieras ayudarme a buscar a un policía para poder encontrarla estaría bien. —** Me sonrió como si pensara que era divertido. No fue una broma y nada de esto era motivo para sonreír.

 **—Realmente sé dónde está. Confía en mí —** Su mano seguía tendida hacia mí. Con el ceño fruncido, pensé en todas las razones por las que esto era probablemente una mala idea.

No podría ser mucho mayor que yo. Tal vez tenía siete como mucho. Pero parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Además, no era un adulto desconocido. No me secuestraría.

 **—Está bien —** Respondí finalmente, deslizando mi mano en la suya. Su rostro pareció relajarse. Esperaba que no consiguiera que nos perdiéramos **—. ¿Dónde están tus padres? —** pregunté, dándome cuenta de que quizá podrían ayudar.

 **—Por aquí, en alguna parte —** respondió y una pequeña mueca le arrugo la frente **—. Ven conmigo** —Su voz era suave, pero firme. Del tipo que me recordaba la de un adulto.

Me mantuve a su lado mientras tejía una ruta a través de los cuerpos en nuestro camino. Traté de echar un vistazo a la gente mientras nos apresurábamos, para ver si reconocía a alguien, pero no tuve suerte.

 **—Ahí está** —dijo el niño cuando detuvo nuestra búsqueda, y señaló con el dedo hacia la acera de enfrente.

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba mi mamá era mas que obvio, una mujer alta, rubia y de grandes pechos y parecía realmente molesta. Tenía una mirada asustada en su rostro mientras se agarraba de los brazos de la gente que pasaba y les hablaba frenéticamente. Me di cuenta que me buscaba. Necesitando tranquilizarla, solté la mano del muchacho y eché a correr en su dirección.

Sus grandes, redondos y aterrorizados amielados ojos me encontraron y dejó escapar un sollozo, luego comenzó a llamar a mi nombre **—¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!**

Mis verdes ojos se abrieron y el ventilador de techo me saludo, el sol fluía a través de mi ventana y mi madre frustrada golpeaba mi puerta.

 **—Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela. Ahora, levántate en este preciso momento.**

 **—Estoy despierta. Cálmate —** grité con voz ronca por el sueño y me obligué a sentarme.

— **Por fin, te lo juro niña, cada vez es más difícil despertarte. Ahora date prisa. He hecho panqueques para el desayuno.**

 **—Está bien, está bien —** dije y me froté los ojos soñolientos. Había tenido otro de esos sueños. ¿Por qué soñaba con fragmentos de mi infancia y por qué acabo de darme cuenta de que el mismo chico me ayudó en cada una de mis experiencias traumáticas?

Me había olvidado de ese día en el festival, perdiéndome. Pero si ocurrió. Lo recordaba ahora. Y ese niño... que había estado allí. ¿Por qué era tan familiar?

Mi puerta se abrió suavemente y mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron al ver a Itachi caminando dentro de mi habitación. Había empezado a utilizar la puerta en lugar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme de muerte. Era una pequeña petición que siempre trataba de honrar.

 **—Está haciendo panqueques... ¿Crees que me dará algunos cuando venga a recogerte para ir a la escuela? —** Su voz era profunda e hipnótica. Incluso ahora, quería suspirar y disfrutar de la calidez que enviaba a través de mí. Me puse de pie y cerré la corta distancia entre nosotros. Deteniéndome justo en frente de él, puse ambas manos sobre su pecho y sonreí a sus asombrosos ojos negros.

 **—Hasta que Sasuke aparezca no eres exactamente su persona favorita. Ya lo sabes.** —Frunció el ceño y odie que mi madre estuviera siendo tan difícil. No me gustaba hacerle fruncir el ceño. Pero, por desgracia, con mi ex novio de repente desaparecido, mi mamá culpaba mí ruptura con él por otro chico. No es como si pudiera decirle la verdad. Pensaría que estoy loca de verdad esta vez y nunca podría dejar el hospital psiquiátrico.

— **Oye** —dijo Itachi, extendiendo la mano para acariciar mi cara **—. Detente. Esto no es tu culpa. Además, los dos sabemos que no necesito de los alimentos. Sus panqueques sólo huelen increíbles.** —A veces, puede venir bien que sea capaz de leer mis emociones. Aunque, otras veces me molesta al extremo.

 **—Bueno, tal vez si me explicaras exactamente qué quieres decir con que Sasuke no es humano, entonces no me sentiría tan culpable. —** Itachi suspiró y se sentó en mi cama, tirando de mí en su regazo. Sus ojos negros, aún tenían un rastro de la luz que se encendía en ellos cuando tomaba un alma de un cuerpo al momento de su muerte. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, esforzándome mucho para mantener la expresión seria en mi cara. Cuando lo tenía tan cerca era difícil pensar demanera coherente.

 **—Te dije que no estoy totalmente seguro de lo que es Sasuke exactamente. Lo único que sé, es que no tiene alma. Es de lo único que tengo certeza. —** Metí un mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja y decidí darle una oportunidad a los pucheros.

 **—Bueno, ¿Qué crees que es? —** Itachi arqueó las cejas y una sexy sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciendo que las líneas de su cara se movieran, me encantaba tanto su rostro masculino.

 **—¿Pucheros, Sakura? ¿En serio? Esperaba más de ti que eso.¿Cuándo mi chica comenzó a jugar sucio contra mí, eh?**

Empujé su pecho y le saqué la lengua. — **Esto no es jugar sucio.**

Su risa divertida envió un estremecimiento de placer por mi espina dorsal. — **Sí, lo es, Sakura. No me gusta verte hacer pucheros. Ya lo sabes.**

 **—¡SAKURA, BAJA A COMER! ¡VAS A LLEGAR TARDE**! —La voz, muy alta, de mi mamá subió por las escaleras.

 **—Ve a comer. Voy a estar afuera en veinte minutos para recogerte—** susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi sien y ponerme de pie.

Puse mis manos en mis caderas para comenzar a discutir, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. — **Sólo porque eres La Muerte no significa que puedas salirte con la tuya siendo grosero —** susurré en la habitación vacía, por si acaso estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oírme. Con un enojado " _Umm_ " me dirigí al baño para alistarme **.**

 **—No vas a tener tiempo si te sientas y comes tu desayuno, eso si tienes la intención de llegar al primer período antes que suene la campana —** dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

 **—Lo sé, voy a tomar un panqueque** —Agarré uno de los panqueques que había apilados en el plato en el centro de la mesa y me sentí culpable al instante por haber tardado tanto para prepararme. Era evidente que había dejado todo para preparar un desayuno caliente y rico por mí, para empezar el día. Y todo lo que tenía tiempo de hacer era llevarme un panqueque y comerlo en mi camino hacia el Jeep de Itachi.

 **—Lo siento, mamá. Me quedé dormida. Gracias por esto** —dije inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla antes de recoger mi mochila frente a la mesa de la cocina **.**

 **—Necesito conseguirte un reloj despertador** —murmuró, y sacó una silla para sentarse.

 **—Prometo que mañana me levantaré media hora antes. Guarda las sobras en la heladera y las calentamos en el microondas en la mañana y las disfrutamos juntas. —** No sonrió, sino que frunció el ceño hacia su taza de café. Demonios, sabía cómo hacerme sentir mal.

Sacando una silla, me senté sabiendo que estaría saltando de vuelta en menos de tres minutos, pero quería hacerla feliz y quería preguntarle acerca de mi sueño.

 **—¿Te Acuerdas cuando era un niña y me perdí en la Feria de las Artes y Entretenimiento**?

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y su frente se arrugó con el recuerdo. Tenía la esperanza de que mi frente no se arrugará así cuando me hiciera mayor. A excepción de la cosa de la frente, no me importaría lucir como mi madre a su edad. Su largo cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas alrededor del cuello tenía un aspecto brillante y sus piernas eran sexys para una mujer adulta.

 **—Umm...Creo que sí. ¡OH! Sí, esa vez que tenía mis manos llenas de libros y se suponía que te aferraras a mi falda. Dios, eso fue terrible. Recuerdo el momento en que noté que tu agarre se había soltado y luego me di la vuelta y no seguías allí. Mi corazón dejo de latir. Probablementeacortaste cinco años de mi vida ese día.**

Así que fue real. Los ojos color miel de mamá se asomaron sobre el borde de la taza de café mientras tomó un sorbo. Quería preguntarle más, pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro me detuvo. Su atención se fijó sobre mi hombro, a la ventana. Itachi estaba aquí. Odiaba que pensara que mi relación con él tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Sasuke. El hecho era que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de romper con Sasuke. Él desapareció antes de que pudiera. Sin embargo, si le dijera eso, las cosas serían aún peores. Si no supiera que no es humano entonces también me preocuparía, pero sabía la verdad.

 **—Tengo que irme mamá. Te quiero** —Le grité dirigiéndome a la puerta. No quería escuchar su charla sobre que se preocupaba más por mí, debido a que Sasuke se había ido.

 ** _-Ya casi es la hora_**.

Me detuve y me quedé helada en los escalones de la entrada de la casa. Mi mano extendida se aferró de la fría barandilla de hierro. Conocía esa voz.

— **Sakura**. —Itachi estuvo delante de mí instantáneamente. Levantando mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, sacudí la cabeza para aclararme.

 **—¿Has... has visto a alguien o... mmm, oído algo?** —Me tropecé con mis palabras, todavía aturdida por la voz hablando directamente en mi oído.

El color negro en los ojos de Itachi pasó de su azul ligero tono azul oscuro normal a esferas rojo destellantes. — **Sakura, tus ojos**...

Llegó hasta mí y ahuecó mi rostro en sus manos mientras me estudiaba. La Muerte no se supone que sienta temor por nada, sin embargo, podía verlo en cada pliegue de su ceño fruncido. El hecho de que sus ojos lucían como llamas significaba algo.

 **—¿Qué pasa con mis ojos**? —Le pregunté en un susurro de pánico.

Itachi me apretó contra él con fuerza.

 **—Adelante, nos vamos**.

Le dejé hacer todo, me llevó hasta el Jeep, e incluso me acomodó en el interior y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

 **—Itachi, dime que va mal** —Le rogué mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios.

 **—Nada. Nada que yo no pueda arreglar. —** Me aseguró y presionó su frente junto a la mía **—. Escúchame, Sakura, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Tengo esto bajo control. Recuerda lo que te dije. Lo que La Muerte protege no puede ser dañado... y tú** —Choco suavemente dos de sus dedos contra mi frente **—, eres la única cosa que protejo.**

El estremecimiento que yo nunca parecía ser capaz de controlar cuando su voz descendía una octava y era toda suave y sexy parecía hacerle feliz. Siempre me daba una sonrisa sexy cuando me estremecía.

 **—Está bien, pero oí una voz. En mi oído. Como cuando hablas conmigo, pero estás lejos.** —Itachi se tensó y respiró hondo.

 **—¿En serio?**

Asentí y vi que cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras un gruñido furioso vibraba contra su pecho.

 **—Nadie llega tan cerca de ti. Nada consigue estar tan cerca de ti. —** Besó la punta de mi nariz y luego cerró la puerta antes de aparecer en el asiento del conductor a mi lado. Esperaba que no estuviera muy distraído con otra cosa para no estar prestando atención a lo que mi mamá hacía. Si había estado mirando por la ventana hasta hace un momento, entonces las cosas podrían complicarse.

 **—Ya está encerrada en su cuarto escribiendo** —dijo Itachi mientras arrancaba el Jeep y salía a la calle. No le pregunté cómo sabía lo que pensaba. Estoy acostumbrada a eso a esta altura. No podía preocuparme por nada sin que él lo supiera. Se obsesionaba con arreglar todos mis problemas. Normalmente, eso me frustraría, pero en este momento con los problemas avecinándose, lo necesitaba.

 **—¿Que dijo la voz**? —Su voz era tensa y noté que trataba de controlar el gruñido de enfado que me divertía cuando era provocado a causa de los celos. En este momento no era divertido. Para nada.

 **—Ya casi es la hora** —le contesté, estudiando su reacción. Su mano izquierda apretó el volante mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en mi muslo.

 **—Me encargaré de esto inmediatamente. No vi nada, pero lo sentí. En el momento en que te quedaste helada, lo sentí. No es un alma. No se trata de una deidad. No es nada con lo que esté familiarizado, pero eso deja sólo algunas cosas que pueden ser. Y te prometo, Sakura que ninguna de esas cosas es un problema para mí. Así que deja de preocuparte. Yo soy La Muerte, bebé. Recuérdalo. —** Dejé escapar un suspiro y cubrí su mano con la mía.

 **—Lo sé** —contesté y comencé a trazar corazones en su mano con la punta de mi dedo.

 **—Te he echado de menos anoche** —susurró con voz ronca. Sonreí a sus manos mientras él daba vuelta la suya y estrechaba la mía. Me gusta saber que me extraña.

— **Bien**.

Una sonrisa divertida fue su respuesta.


	3. Capítulo 2

Cuando Itachi se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hice mi búsqueda diaria por el coche de Sasuke. Y tal como los días anteriores, no se encontraba en su lugar.

En vez de tomarse el codiciado lugar de aparcamiento del chico más popular de la escuela,se mantuvo vacío. Fue como si todos estuvieran esperándole. Preguntándose. La última vez que había visto a Sasuke fue el día que pensé que Itachi estaba perdido para siempre.

Hinata, una transportadora que intentaba matar mi cuerpo y forzar la mano de La Muerte, por extraño que parezca, se convirtió en mi amiga,consiguió sacar el alma de mi cuerpo sin la ayuda de La Muerte. El problema fue que ya era demasiado tarde. La Muerte ya había roto las reglas y tenía que pagar por ello. Me quedaba la decisión de convertirme en un alma en pena errante o volver a mi cuerpo y vivir. A pesar de que la única persona que había amado ardía en el infierno como un Ángel caído por no hacer su trabajo cuando llegó el momento de quitarme la vida. Hinata me había explicado que Itachi estaría atormentado aún más en los abismos del infierno si sabía que yo era un alma perdida. Él querría saber que vivía. Que su sacrificio fue por algo. Yo haría cualquier cosa para aliviar su dolor. Así que volví a mi cuerpo por la mañana y elegí la vida. Por él.

Luego,él estuvo en la escuela esa mañana y yo no tuve ni siquiera un momento para hablar con Sasuke y explicarle.Sólo corrí hacia Itachi. Después que Itachi me explicó todo y me puso al tanto del engaño, de que Sasuke no era humano, habíamos ido a buscarlo. Pero Sasuke Uchiha había desaparecido. Eso fue hace un mes.

 **—** ** **No frunzas**** ** **el ceño****. —La voz de Itachi irrumpió en mis pensamientos mientras su mano ahuecaba mi rostro y me estudiaba. Podía oír mis miedos. No había razón para explicar mi repentino cambio de humor.

 **—** ** **¿Alguna vez regresará****?

Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro. **—** ** **Me temo que sí.****

 **—** ** **¿Por qué te molesta? Sé que dices que Sasuke**** ** **no tiene alma, pero conozco a Sasuke. He pasado tiempo con él. No es malo. Es increíblemente dulce.****

Esos ojos negros con azul que amaba, se encendieron y el resplandor rojo al que me estoy acostumbrando me advirtió que había dicho algo equivocado. Itachi no llevaba bien la emoción de los celos. Era completamente nuevo para él y no era algo que pudiera manejar.

 **—** ** **Sasuke es lo que debe ser. Fue creado, Sakura. Hizo su trabajo. No es dulce. No tiene alma.****

Me incliné hacia delante y besé su mandíbula luego susurré **—** ** **: Tranquilo chico grande. Los dos sabemos quién es el dueño mi alma.****

 **—** ** **Así es**** —respondió Itachi, luego mordisqueó mi oído **—** ** **, y no lo olvides****.

Me estremecí por su cálido aliento sobre mi piel.

Golpecitos en mi ventana me sobresaltaron, me aparté de mi sexy novio y me volví para ver a Ino, mi mejor amiga, mirándome por la ventana con una expresión divertida.

 **—** ** **Salvada Por**** ** **la mejor amiga**** —murmuró Itachi, presionando un último beso en mi cuello,antes de alcanzarme mi mochila y abrirme la puerta de su coche. Salió a la luz de la mañana luciendo como un Dios griego. Los pantalones que colgaban de sus caderas cubrían su trasero deliciosamente bien. Itachi podía verdaderamente lucirse en una camiseta ajustada al cuerpo y lo hacía diariamente. Hoy la camisa que exhibía su impresionante pecho era de un azul oscuro. Sus botas negras nunca cambiaban, pero a mí me gustaban. Eran algo así como sexys. Parecía un chico malo incluso con mi mochila roja en su hombro izquierdo. Lo observé en una inevitable fascinación mientras se dirigía al rededor del frente de su Jeep para abrir mi puerta.

Había aprendido por las malas a no abrir la puerta de mi lado del coche. No le gustaba. Podía sentirlos ojos de Ino en mí, pero no me importaba. Podía verme comerme con los ojos a mi novio. Además, me entendía por completo. Ino pensaba, al igual que el resto del mundo, que Itachi Walker era el vocalista de la banda de rock Cold Soul. Irónico, lo sé. Itachi si cantaba con la banda, pero no pasaba tiempo con ellos a menudo. Ino era una gran fan.

Itachi abrió mi puerta y salí por fin, apartando mis ojos de él para encontrar la mirada de mi amiga.

 **—** ** **Bueno, buenos días a ti también**** —Bromeó Ino, deslizando su brazo en el mío—. ****Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te iba a llevar dejar de mirar a tu novio rockero con ojos de cachorro y notarme**** ** **un poco.****

Le di un codazo. — ** **Cállate****.

Se rió — ** **Chicas, por favor, dime que no trataste de ser sutil con tu mirada lujuriosa, porque has fracasado. Ese chico sabe que deseas su cuerpo****. 

**—** ** **Ya basta —**** susurré. Itachi vino detrás de mí, llenando de calidez y hormigueos todo mi interior. 

**—** ** **Es imposible que desee mi cuerpo más de lo que deseo el suyo.****

Ino comenzó a abanicarse con la mano.

 **—** ** **Querido Señor, ten piedad, creo que podría desmayarme.****

La mano de Itachi cubrió la mía y la apretó. **—** ** **Nos encontramos en el interior. Voy a llevar esto a tu casillero.****

Siempre era tan bueno, procuraba darme tiempo a solas con Ino. Asentí con la cabeza, sin siquiera importarme que tuviera una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

Ino se quitó sus gafas de sol, apoyándolas sobre su cabeza. Sus lacio cabello rubio perfectamente cepillado, sabía por experiencia que le tomaba horas de trabajo. Sus ojos azul celeste brillaban mientras observaba el trasero de mi novio mientras se abría camino dentro de la escuela.

 **—** ** **Ese es un buen pedazo de...****

 **—** ** **¡Ino!—**** La reprendí con una sonrisa, porque por supuesto que tenía razón. Pero aún así, no tenía que decirlo en voz alta.

 **—** ** **¿Muy celosa? —**** Bromeó.

Sólo rodé mis ojos. La mirada de Ino recorrió el espacio vacío de estacionamiento de Sasuke. No podía explicarle a Ino sobre Sasuke. Ni siquiera sabía que veía gente muerta, o como Itachi solía decirles, " _almas errantes_ ". Hasta que conocí a Itachi, había tenido que vivir con mi secreto.

 **—** ** **Me pregunto, ¿Dónde está?****

Cuando Sasuke desapareció, Itachi y yo decidimos mantener un perfil bajo con nuestrarelación. No fue sino hasta la semana pasada que habíamos comenzado a estar alaire libre juntos. Cuando las autoridades y los padres de Sasuke me habían preguntado les dije a ambos que Sasuke y yo acabábamos de romper. Que fue su decisión. Lo cuál no era una mentira total; desapareció sin dejar es una forma de romper las cosas. Al principio, sus padres llamaban a diario para preguntarme si había oído hablar de él. Se detuvieron después de que Sasuke llamó y les aseguró que se encontraba bien. Al parecer, les había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para resolver ciertos problemas. Curiosamente, después de que llamara a sus padres,ellos parecían estar completamente a gusto con su desaparición. Ya no venían a buscarme. Había visto a su madre en la tienda de comestibles la semana pasada y me sonrió brillantemente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Los chicos en la escuela fueron haciendo poco a poco la misma cosa. Nadie lo había mencionado demasiado. Era... extraño/span

 **—** ** **Entonces, ¿Estudiaste para ese examen de trigonometría? —**** preguntó Ino sonriendo, como si no acabara de preocuparse por Sasuke. Una vez más... extraño.

 **—** ** **Sí. Hasta tarde anoche. —**** Ino se quejó, y acomodó su cabello por encima del hombro. Era uno de sus gestos dramáticos que me hacía reír.

 **—** ** **Si no lo apruebo, mis padres me encerrarán en el desván de por vida. Tendrás que ir a verme y deslizar alimentos por debajo de la puerta.****

 **—** ** **Dudo que sea tan malo. Además, si estudiaste, ¿verdad? Rodó sus ojos una vez y me miró. —Un poco. Sí.****

 **—** ** **Viste Pequeñas Mentirosas ayer por la noche, ¿No?****

Con un profundo suspiro que hizo que sus hombros subieran y luego bajaran respondió **—** ** **: Sí. El capítulo de la semana pasada y el de esta semana. No pude evitarlo. Tengo una cosa por Caleb****.

Agarrando su brazo, la llevé hacia dentro. **—** ** **Vamos. A la biblioteca. Tenemos treinta minutos para que no seas encerrada en un ático de por vida.****

Ino me miró. **—** ** **Te amo.****

 **—** ** **Lo mismo.****

Afortunadamente, el fantasma de la biblioteca se encontraba en otro lugar hoy. El alma que siempre deambulaba por ahí era una distracción.

 ** **Itachi****

Vi como Sakura llevó a Ino hasta la biblioteca. Estaría ocupada por un rato y yo tenía un lugar adonde ir. Había un alma que no quería dejar esperando por mí. Tenía que estar allí para el momento de esta muerte. Una vez que Sakura entró en la biblioteca y supe que estaba a salvo, por el momento, me marché.

Antes de Sakura no había entendido el amor. Antes de mi bella pelirosa, tomar las almas había sido fácil. Ahora, conocía las emociones. Sabía del dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida y eso hacía mi objetivo más difícil. Especialmente con los más jóvenes. A pesar de que sabía que conseguirían otra vida muy pronto, comprendía el dolor de su familia, ya que perdían a alguien amado. Porque si bien, el alma de ese niño regresaría, no sería lo mismo. Ellos no sabrían que el niño que amaban seguiría con ellos cuando el alma regresara con una nueva vida.

 **—** ** **Es hora, ¿no? —**** El niño me miró cuando entré en su habitación del hospital. Había ido a hablar con él antes. Varias veces, en realidad. Quería que entendiera que moriría pronto, pero si seguía mis instrucciones entonces se le daría otra vida. Su alma seguiría viviendo. Solo esta vida acabaría. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras me miraba fijamente.

 **—** ** **Sí, es hora.****

 **—** ** **¿Dolerá?****

Negué con la cabeza **—** ** **Te prometí que no lo haría, ¿no?****

Asintió con la cabeza y apretó el dinosaurio verde con más fuerza a su pecho, metiéndolo debajo de su barbilla. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Su rostro parecía más pálido y los círculos bajo sus ojos eran más oscuros. La enfermedad tomaba el control.

 **—** ** **Mamá cree que voy a mejorar. Traté de decirle que no era así.****

La opresión en el pecho apareció. Esto solía ser tan fácil.

 **—** ** **Aquellos que te aman no quieren aceptar que tu cuerpo en esta vida está demasiado enfermo para continuar. Pero recuerda: Vas a volver. Vas a nacer en un cuerpo nuevo y volverás a esta familia. Tal vez no mañana o al día siguiente, pero un día volverás.****

Él suspiró y se frotó la nariz contra el animal de peluche que obviamente amaba.

 **—** ** **Sí, pero me dijiste que no recordaría esta vida. Que olvidaría quién fui antes. No quiero olvidar a mamá y papá. No quiero olvidar a Jessi, aunque es mala a veces, es mi hermana mayor.****

Esta era la razón por la que La Muerte no estaba destinada a sentir emociones. Quería abrazar al niño en mis brazos y hacerle falsas promesas. Cualquier cosa para calmar su miedo, pero éste era su destino. Estaría de vuelta pronto. Ya me había preguntado por su alma tras reunirme con él la primera vez. Su hermana tenía dieciséis años. En seis años, daría a luz a un bebé que iba a nombrar como su hermano y esta alma volvería.

 **—** ** **Lo sé, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Esta es la manera en que funciona la vida. Puede que no recuerdes esta vida, pero tu alma siempre estará unida a tus seres queridos. Tu alma será feliz y aunque no recuerdes, tu alma se sentirá como si estuviera en casa.****

El niño asintió con la cabeza y bajó el dinosaurio.

 **—** ** **Mamá acaba de salir a buscarme un poco de hielo. ¿Podemos esperar hasta que regrese? Quiero decirle adiós. —**** Se ahogó en esa última palabra.

Asentí y retrocedí, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría. Su madre entró. También estaba más delgada desde mi última visita y el dolor y el miedo que la rodeaba era impresionante. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos se veían casi como si ella fuera la que podría morir hoy.

 **—** ** **Lamento haber tardado tanto, cariño. Tuve que ir al piso de arriba para conseguir el hielo que te gusta —**** Se apresuró a su lado. La ropa arrugada colgaba en su frágil figura. Ya estaba de duelo. Lo sabía. Puede haberle dicho a su hijo que iba a mejorar, pero sabía que no era así.

 **—** ** **Mamá —**** Su débil voz, sonó con más fuerza de lo que esperaba. Vi como el pequeño niño tomó de la mano a su madre. Se disponía a consolarla. Su cuerpo podría ser joven, pero su alma no lo era. Tenía un alma madura. Una que había visto muchas vidas. En el momento de la muerte el alma comenzaba a tomar el relevo. A pesar de que su mente era la de un niño de cinco años, su alma sabía que su madre lo necesitaba fuerte en estos momentos.

 **—** ** **Te amo —**** dijo y un sollozo sacudió el cuerpo de ella. Quería abrazarla para ayudara aliviar su dolor, pero no podía. La Muerte no estaba destinada a confortar.

 **—** ** **También te amo mi dulce niño —**** susurró apretando su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

 **—** ** **Nunca me iré, ¿Esta bien? No te pongas triste.**** —Intentó, como tantos otros, explicar a los que dejaban atrás que iba a volver. Pero al igual que todos los seres humanos, comenzó a llorar y a sacudir la cabeza en negación. Enfrentar la pérdida de su pequeño hijo era demasiado para que su mente comprendiera.

 **—** ** **No hables así, cariño. Vamos a luchar contra esto —**** dijo con una fiereza que sólo una madre desesperada podía reunir en un momento como este.

 **—** ** **No, mamá. Tengo que irme ahora, pero te prometo, que siempre estaré aquí.****

Me acerqué a su lado mientras su madre cubría su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. Su pequeña mano se extendió hacia mí y la agarré. Asintió y tomé su alma.

 **—** ** **Siempre me llamas para los más difíciles. ¿Por qué es eso?****

— ** **¿Mmm...? ¿Por qué le agrado a tu novia, me llamas a mí? —**** gruñó Hinata mientras se pavoneaba en la habitación del hospital.

 **—** ** **Esto no trata de ti, Hinata. Se trata del niño. Toma su alma ahora.****

No necesita ver el resto. Tiene que ir arriba.

Hinata miró a la madre llorando sobre el cuerpo que había albergado una vez a aquella alma. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más intensos y las enfermeras comenzaron a precipitarse en la sala gritando. Inmediatamente, Hinata tomó la mano del alma y se fue sin decir una palabra. Podría ser un dolor en el trasero, pero no era cruel. Es por eso que siempre pedía por ella cuando se trataba de una muerte como ésta. Con una última mirada a la afligida madre, salí de la habitación. A ella le encantaría su nieto un día y lo abrasaría mientras le contaba todo acerca de su tío. El alma no puede recordar esa vida, pero él sabría lo luchador que fue su tío y que la vida que sólo había experimentado durante un corto período de tiempo nunca sería olvidada. En su siguiente vida, él se haría mayor junto a sus nietos para contarles historias. 


	4. Capítulo 3

**—** ** **Hola —**** murmuró Sakura en su suave, sexi y dulce tono que significaba que me extrañaba. Normalmente, no me voy durante el día para tomar almas. Solo las difíciles o con las que he hecho conexión. No tenia que estar ahí para que un cuerpo muriera. Solo tenia que estar ahí para tomar el alma vinculada a ese cuerpo. Así que, a pesar de que la gente muere cada segundo de cada día, no siempre estoy ahí en el momento. Por eso, a veces, la gente veía el _"fantasma"_ de su ser querido poco después de su muerte. El alma permanece en el cuerpo hasta que voy a por ella. También hay almas que se niegan a irse. Las que no quieren marcharse. Las que se convierten en almas perdidas y vagan confundidas por la tierra toda la eternidad.

 **—** ** **Pareces... triste —**** dice ella, envolviendo su brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

 **—** ** **Solo estoy pensando—**** Le aseguro, empujándola fuerte contra mi pecho.

 **—** ** **Solo tomaste un alma, ¿No? —**** repite, estudiándome. Asiento.

 **—** ** **¿Un pequeño?.**** Asiento, otra vez.

 **—** ** **Un chico.****

Lo entendía. Hemos hablado de esto antes. Había tantas cosas que quería saber y yo me sentía impotente, no quería que ella se preocupara. No podía manejar decirle que no a la chica.

 **—** ** **¿Cuándo va a volver?****

 **—** ** **En seis años.****

 **—** ** **¿Quién lo tomó?****

 **—** ** **Gee.****

 **—** ** **Oh, bien. Ella le gustará.****

Reí. Hinata no es la persona más agradable que he conocido, pero por una extraña razón a Sakura le gustaba. Incluso cuando pensó que era adolescente que sufría de esquizofrenia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiró. La Muerte no era algo con lo que Sakura lidiaba muy bien, pero comenzaba a entenderlo mejor.

 ** **Sakura****

El árbol no era tan alto. El estúpido Naruto no sabia nada. Solo porque era una chica no significaba que yo no pudiera treparlo, también. Se lo mostraría. Para cuando llegue aquí, yo estaré camino a la cima. Así no pensara que las chicas no podemos hacer lo que los chicos hacen. ¡JA! Lo podemos hacer mejor. Porque somos geniales.

Mirando hacia atrás para ver si mamá me miraba desde la ventana de la cocina, lo encuentro todo despejado y me sujeto de rama con la corteza dura. Era caliente y pegajosa. Una vez que tuve ambas manos y piernas firmemente enganchadas a su alrededor, empecé a intentar escalar. Sin siquiera mirar hacia abajo. Seguí manteniendo mi camino hasta que llegue a la cima. Sin razones para bajar la mirada. Eso podría estropearlo. Una astilla de madera me cortó la mano y grité, retirándola para ver si estoy sangrando. Había una pequeña astilla clavada en mi mano y presioné la palma contra mi boca, utilizando mis dientes para sacármela. Sonriendo con satisfacción una vez la pequeña astilla estuvo entre mis dientes. La saqué fuera y escupí el ofensivo objeto.

Ves, fue tan difícil como para cualquier chico. Naruto y su estúpida boca diciendo que yo era débil. ¡Lo que sea! Continué mi subida a la cima. A lo mejor, una vez vea que soy mucho más genial que él porque puedo trepar muy alto, me dejará entrar en su nueva casa del árbol. Ese cartel de _"solo chicos"_ parecía planamente estúpido, de todos modos. Mama decía que debía ignorarlos y dejar que los chicos tuvieran su escondite especial, pero yo no podía hacer eso. No era justo cuando yo fui quien tuvo la idea de la casa del árbol en primer lugar. Además, todo lo que Ino quería hacer era que nos maquilláramos y nos pintáramos las uñas. ¿Quién querría perder el tiempo de esa manera? ¡Yo no!

Mi pie se resbalo y me sujeté fuerte intentando no entrar en pánico. Podía hacer esto. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi agarre firme se debilitaba. Eso no era bueno. Moví mi brazo, así podría encontrar otra rama en la que sujetarme, pero luego mi otro pie resbaló y me fui en una caída libre de espaldas. Esto iba a doler.

 **—** ** **Ups, te tengo—**** dijo una voz familiar y abrí mis ojos para ver a un chico mirá ándome. Extraño. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, levanté la mirada al árbol del cual acababa de caer e intente recordar de donde conocía a este chico. ¿Me golpee la cabeza y este chico me recogió?

 **—** ** **Uh —**** Conteste, todavía confusa. Estaba cayendo. Luego... este chico me sujetaba y me hablaba.

 **—** ** **¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Está muy alto.**** Volví mi mirada hacia él otra vez.

 **—** ** **Uh, yo, uh... ¿me atrapaste? —**** pregunté incrédula. Él rió, y el negro bebé de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse aun mas ¿Cómo era posible?.

 **—** ** **Sí,¿Por qué crees que no estás tumbada en el suelo con algunos huesos rotos?****

Sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté. Él me bajó fácilmente y otra vez observe cuan familiar me parecía. ¿Iba al colegio con nosotros?

 **—** ** **¿De dónde venias?**** Se encogió de hombros.

 **—** ** **Andaba por aquí, te vi trepar demasiado alto, y vine por si necesitabas ayuda.****

 **—** ** **¿Te conozco? —**** Le pregunté, notando como en su rostro se formaba una extraña sonrisa.

 **—** ** **Deseo que lo hicieras, pero no. Todavía no. No es la hora.****

 **—** ** **¿Qué significa eso?****

Él era extraño y hablaba como un adulto.

 **—** ** **Sakura Haruno, trae tu trasero aquí si quieres echar un vistazo a mi casa del árbol antes de que los chicos lleguen —**** Naruto estaba de pie en la calle, sonriendo como si acabara de ofrecerme un millón de dólares.

¿Qué decía sobre un _"vistazo"_? Yo quería ENTRAR. No dar un estúpido vistazo. Miré hacia atrás al chico que me había atrapado, por si quería venir también, pero él se había ido.

 **—** ** **Casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora, casi es la hora****.

Me senté en la cama sin aliento, mientras el canto en mi oído se desvanecía. La misma voz de ayer. Conocía esa voz, ¿no? Y que quería decir con " _casi es la hora."_

Agarré mi cabeza dentro de mis manos y suspiré. ¿Qué me pasaba? Estos sueños parecían tan reales. Como recuerdos que he olvidado. El mismo chico. La misma voz.

Miré a través de mis dedos como la luz apenas entraba por la ventana. El sol no había salido por completo todavía. No había manera de que me volviera a dormir. Mamá se emocionaría si consigo levantarme a tiempo paradesayunar con ella hoy. El sueño iba a molestarme. Necesitaba preguntarle a Naruto sobre ese árbol. ¿Tenia quecontarle sobre la caída? No lo podía recordar. Tal vez el sí .

Salí de mi cama ,me cepillé mi cabello rosado y me paré delante de la ventana, estudiando el viejo roble. Sentía como si hubiera otro recuerdo atado a ese árbol pero no podía recordarlo. Dejé mi cepillo y me deslicé dentro de mis sandalias e hice mi camino hacia abajo. Quería salir de aquí. Era casi como si el árbol de repente me jalara de alguna manera invisible hacia él.

El aire frio de la mañana me hizo templar mientras bajaba las escaleras del pórtico y cruzaba la húmeda hierba. Una chaqueta hubiera sido una decisión inteligente, pero había estado tan ansiosa en salir a ver este árbol.

Escaneando el jardín buscando algo extraño o raro, caminé hacia el árbol. Era el mismo que había estado siempre aquí. Nada había cambiado realmente. Excepto, quizás, que la rama de abajo era ahora más fácil de alcanzar. Estudié el lugar del árbol y recordé directamente antes de que cayera y calculando desde cuan lejos realmente caí. ¿Podía un chico atraparme si caerse el mismo por el impacto? Eso parecía altamente improbable.

 ** **Itachi****

Ella estaba asustada. Lo podía sentir incluso a un continente de distancia. Mirando hacia a Hinata, fruncí el ceño porque no habíamos acabado. Aun tenia que recolectar ochocientas almas más antes de finalizar el día.

 **—** ** **Tenemos que darnos prisa —**** dije, girándome para llevarme a la obstinada alma que no quería irse.

 **—** ** **Espera, ¿No vas a ayudarme a convencer a esta a irse? Quiero decir, vamos chico enamorado, sé que quieres volver con tu chica y todo, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.****

 **—** ** **Pero está es obstinada. Déjala vagando por la tierra por la eternidad si es lo que quiere. Lo he intentado.****

Hinata frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros:

 **—** ** **¿Ella esta bien? Puedo ir. Puedes mandar a alguien para...****

 **—** ** **No, me necesita. Vámonos. Esta es una causa perdida.****

 **—** ** **UGH, eres tan malditamente impaciente —**** Hinata me miró molesta.

 **—** ** **No tengo tiempo para esto. Coge el alma o déjala, no me importa**** —La necesidad de llegar hasta Sakura me consumía. No podía concéntrame.

 **—** ** **Haz lo que puedas con ella. Te encontraré en la próxima parada****.

 **—** ** **Tengo que revisarla —**** No esperé la respuesta de Hinata.

Ella se encontraba en su jardín trasero, mirando ese viejo roble. Su pelo caía por su espalda en suaves y recién peinadas ondas rosadas, las cuales parecía fuera de lugar con su pantalón de pijama y su top.

 **—** ** **¿Estas bien? —**** pregunté, acercándome desde atrás y cogiéndola entre mis brazos. Ni siquiera se sobresalta ya. Que yo aparezca de la nada se ha vuelto normal para ella. El pensamiento me hace sonreír, pero su tristeza borra la sonrisa de mi rostro. Algo le molesta.

 **—** ** **¿Por qué estas aquí fuera tan temprano, mirando un árbol? —**** Le pregunto, descansando mi mentón encima de su cabeza.

 **—** ** **Tuve un sueño, no era la primera vez. Pienso... pienso que tiene algo que ver con esa voz.****

Apretando mí agarre, escaneo el jardín con la temprana luz de la mañana. No hay nada aquí a parte de nosotros dos. Ella esta a salvo, me lo recuerdo.

 **—** ** **Cuéntame sobre el sueño —**** La animo.

Desliza sus manos sobre las mías y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

 **—** ** **Son muchos recuerdos de mi infancia. Recuerdos que he olvidado. En uno de ellos esta este chico. El mismo. Siempre me ayuda. No lo recordaba hasta que el sueño empezó, pero ahora creo es un recuero real. No solo un sueño. Lo puedo recordar tan claramente como si estuviera allí —**** Se detuvo y señaló al árbol delante de nosotros.

 **—** ** **Ese árbol, lo trepé una vez. Lo hice porque Naruto decía que no podía hacerlo, porque era una niña. Quería probarle que se equivocaba. Lo trepé pero caí... y él me atrapo.****

 **—** ** **¿Naruto?****

Negó con la cabeza.

 **—** ** **No. El chico. Me ayudó a encontrar a mi madre en la multitud cuando me perdí y hubo otras ocasiones. Lo he visto. Lo conozco.****

Un gruñido furioso de celos se me escapo antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Sakura se sacudió entre mis brazos y me frunció el ceño.

 **—** ** **¿Qué?****

Sacudí mi cabeza y tomé una profunda respiración. Esta no era una emoción con la que yo fuera bueno aun. Comenzaba a preguntarme si alguna vez lo seria. Yo era egoísta y posesivo. Sakura era mía.

 **—** ** **¿Crees que es real? —**** Me las arreglé para preguntar. Tenia que mantenerme centrado en el problema en cuestión. Odiaba saber que alguien la había salvado cuando era pequeña. No me sentó muy bien. Algo andaba mal. Ella lo había olvidado y ahora sus recuerdos regresaban. La voz. Necesitaba encontrar esa voz.

 **—** ** **Sí. Creo que la voz en mi oído fue la del chico —**** Se escurrió de mis brazos **—** ** **. Deja de gruñir Itachi no eres un animal, Dios.****

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Estaba enfadado. La posesiva necesidad de reclamarla como mía me superaba. Esa voz tan cerca de ella entro en sus sueños. Fue por la noche mientras estuve lejos de ella, así él pudo acercarse. Tenia que cambiar eso. No más sueños. Solo tenia que irme más por el día. Odiaba estar lejos de ella cuando estaba despierta. Pero no tenía muchas opciones. Esta... esta cosa no iba a acercase más a ella.

 **—** ** **No voy a dejarte más sola por la noche. No hasta que terminemos esto.****

Sakura frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza.

 **—** ** **No, no quiero que te vayas durante el día. Te echaré de menos.**** La iba a echar de menos, también.

 **—** ** **No me gusta que él este tan cerca de ti. Se esta metiendo en tu cabeza por que yo no estoy ahí para sentirlo. Para detenerlo.****

Ella se mordió el labio superior y estudió mi pecho por un momento, finalmente levanto la mirada hacia a mi.

 **—** ** **¿Qué hay de Hinata?****

 **—** ** **¿Qué pasa con ella?****

 **—** ** **Se podría quedar conmigo. Por ahora.****

Podría. No se volvería loca con eso, a Hinata le gusta Sakura, tanto como a Sakura le gusta Hinata. Podría confiar en que Hinata me avisaría si Sakura me necesitaba.

 **—** ** **Voy a hablar con Hinata.****

Sakura resplandeció y puso su brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

 **—** ** **Eres tan fácil. Es difícil discutir contigo.**** Besé la punta de su nariz.

 **—** ** **Me gusta hacerte sonreír, Sakura.****

 **—** ** **Y a mi me gusta oír tu sexy voz diciéndome cosas dulces —**** Respondió.

 **—** ** **Bésame, Itachi —**** Susurró, presionando sus labios contra los míos. No era algo a lo que me tuviera que animar. Las veces que nos habíamos besado, su alma había intentado salir de su cuerpo. Yo no podía averiguar como pararlo. Nuestros besos eran siempre cortos. Ahora, otras cosas... pasábamos ratos haciendo otras cosas.

 **—** ** **Hmmm... ¿Crees que podrás mantener tu alma dentro esta vez?**** —murmuré contra sus labios.

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

 **—** ** **Lo intentaré.****

El sabor de su dulce lengua, enviaron todos los pensamientos fuera de mi mente. En ese instante solo tenia una necesidad. Un propósito. Sakura. La satisfacción se deslizó a través de mi cuando recorrí mi lengua por su labio superior, luchandopor la urgencia de morderlo. Su labio hinchado siempre me tentaba. Un suave gemido trajo de vuelta mis sentido y sentí su alma empezar a reaccionar a la atracción que sentía hacia mi. Gentilmente, rompí el beso y puse distancia entre nosotros dos, mientras nos mirábamos con hambre y cogiendo rápidas y cortas respiraciones.

 **—** ** **Lo siento —**** susurró ella.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, sonreí hacia su inocente disculpa. Su alma sabia que era mía. El hecho de que ella estuviera tan dispuesta a ir hacia mi, era hermoso para mi. Incluso aunque me causaba una frustración extrema cuando yo la quería coger en mis brazos y besarla sin sentido durante horas. Hasta que no encontráramos una respuesta del porque venia hacia mi, eso no iba a pasar.

 **—** ** **No te disculpes Sakura —**** Contesté, adelantándome para coger su mano y llevármela amis labios **—** ** **. Es hora de que entres y te prepares. Creo que le prometiste a tu madre que desayunarías con ella esta mañana.****

Asintió, se deslizó de mi mano antes de girarse para dirigirse a la casa. Cuando alcanzó la puerta se giró a mirarme.

 **—** ** **Te veo pronto.****

 **—** ** **Siempre —**** contesté


	5. Capítulo 4

En el momento en que ella entró y cerró la puerta, lo sentí. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis sentidos lo superaran. Abriéndolos lentamente escaneé el patio trasero, hasta que mis ojos se dirigieron hasta la fuente del sueño de Sakura.

Había visto este espíritu antes. Un brillo burlón en sus ojos fríos me devolvió la mirada, mientras se sacaba no un cigarro, sino dos de la boca.

 **—** ** **¿Qué quieres con Sakura? —**** Demandé, manteniendo la mirada sobre él. Los señores espíritus quizás podían manipular a los humanos y sus vidas, pero no tenían ningún poder sobre mí. Poseía todas las llaves. Sin mí, el vudú de un señor espíritu sería nada para la muerte. Su poder venía de aquellos que creían en él. Y acababan en mis manos.

 **—** ** **Ella me pertenece****. —El arrogante espíritu se centró en mí. Podía ver la advertencia detrás de sus ojos. Sabía que se extralimitaba.

 **—** ** **No, no es****.

El señor espíritu se movió hacia atrás. Su movimiento fue más un desliz que un paso poniendo distancia entre nosotros. El gruñido de mi pecho se encontró con mis oídos y de repente entendí su necesidad de espacio.

 **—** ** **La chica esta marcada como una restitución. Su madre hizo el trato. Sabe el costo****.

¿Qué? Sin querer quitar mi mirada del señor espíritu, miré si Sakura nos observaba desde la ventana de su cocina. Le negué el intento de poner distancia entre nosotros y lo fulminé con una fría mirada a los ojos, la cual sólo se podían considerar como un demonio para los seres humanos. El culto y la creencia de los que practicaban el vudú era el único lugar de donde sacaba su poder. Sin ellos, él no existiría.

 **—** ** **Sakura Haruno es mía. Déjala. Nunca te has cruzado conmigo antes, pero puedo asegurarte que un espíritu señor del vudú no es rival para mí. Sabes eso.****

La indecisión en la postura del espíritu señor era evidente.

 **—** ** **Pero la restitución debe ser hecha.****

 **—** ** **NO con Sakura, no. Cualquier trato que tengas con su madre es con su madre. Sakura no tiene nada que ver con eso.****

 **—** ** **Nunca la conocerías si yo no la hubiera salvado. Habrías tomado su alma mientras estuviera tirada en el suelo, muriendo. Es a mí a quien no le gusta ver a los niños morir. A ti no te importa a quien tomes. Está viva por mí. Significa un propósito para mí. La salvé para mi hijo. La ha vigilado durante todos estos años.****

Temblando de rabia, controlé mi necesidad de destrucción. Si intentaba aniquilar a un espíritu señor del vudú en el patio trasero de Sakura traería a todo el infierno hasta aquí. Este era un lugar seguro para ella. Un lugar sin pesadillas.

 **—** ** **Déjala o trata conmigo.****

 **—** ** **La chica tiene que elegir o tomaré mi pago de todos modos —**** siseó.

 **—** ** **¡Bien! Déjala elegir —**** Rugí. Luego se marchó y mi quedé solo.

¿Qué en el nombre de los dioses había hecho la madre de Sakura?

 ** **Sakura****

 **—** ** **Así que el chico amante está de gira —**** Anunció Naruto, el novio de Ino y mi amigo de la infancia, mientras dejaba su bandeja delante de mí. Elegí el rollo porque era la única cosa en de toda la bandeja que realmente conocía y pellizqué un pedazo antes de mirarlo.

— ** **Sí**** —Fue mi única respuesta antes de hacer estallar un trozo crujiente de pan dentro de mi boca.

 **—** ** **No le hables de eso. Está toda depresiva —**** Le regañó Ino, dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Naruto continuó mirándome, lo que era ligeramente desconcertante.

 **—** ** **¿Qué****? —dije, encontrándome con su mirada. Se encogió de hombros.

 **—** ** **Nada, sólo pensaba en algo, e iba a preguntarte y bien... Lo he olvidado****. —Sacudió la cabeza como si se la aclarara y cogió su botella de agua.

Sasuke. Había estado pensado en Sasuke. Poco a poco se había desvanecido de los recuerdos de todo el mundo. De todo el mundo, excepto de los míos, por supuesto. ¿Por qué era eso?

 **—** ** **Naruto, ¿recuerdas la casa del árbol que construiste y no dejabas que las chicas entraran? —**** Naruto levantó la mirada de su comida y me sonrió **—** ** **. Sí, y tú estabas tan malditamente enfadada. Creo que colgué ese letrero solo para fastidiarte.****

Estoy segura de que lo hizo. Naruto había vivido para hacerme enfadar. Teníamos una gran batalla de chicos contra chicas en aquel entonces. Ino era feliz jugando con sus muñecas Bratz, lo que sólo le daba a él más munición. Ino me hacía quedar mal. Las muñecas hacían que los chicos pensaran que éramos débiles y yo no era tan débil.

 **—** ** **¿Recuerdas el árbol en mi patio trasero que trepaste y decías que yo no podía? —**** Naruto frunció por un minuto y luego una sonrisa rompió en su cara.

 **—** ** **SÍ,y tú lo trepaste un día y caíste, pero un chico te ayudó o algo así. No lo sé. No me creí tu historia entonces y no me la creo ahora. Parecía Un**** ** **poco descabellado. —**** Y continuó y continuó hablando sobre cuán rápido trepaba ese árbol y su obvia destreza para hacerlo, pero mi mente se encontró en otras cosas.

El chico tenía que ser real. Ese sueño era un recuerdo. ¿Por qué lo olvide?

 **—** ** **¿Vas a comerte eso?**** —La pregunta de Naruto rompió mis pensamientos, y empujé la bandeja hacia él. No estoy segura a que " _eso_ " se refería, pero todas _"esas"_ cosas no iban a estar en un lugar cerca de mi boca.

 **—** ** **Escoge.****

 **—** ** **Dulce, gracias. —**** Tomó la bandeja y se la puso delante de él.

Ino se estremeció mientras bajaba la mirada. Ese había sido exactamente mi pensamiento.

 **—** ** **Así que, Sakura, ¿Cuándo vamos a tener una cita doble contigo y Itachi?****

 **—** ** **Uh... No lo sé. No sabía que querías****.

Ino inclinó la cabeza a un lado y me dio una mirada incrédula.

 **—** ** **Por supuesto que queremos. Tú has sido la que ha estado evitándolo.****

No. Naruto era amigo de Sasuke. Naruto no había estado loco por mi e Itachi. Sintió como que estuviera engañando a Sasuke, incluso aunque les había contado a todos que Sasuke había roto conmigo. Le eché una mirada a Naruto, quien parecía feliz comiendo la comida que le había dado, esperando mi respuesta. ¿Habían olvidado a Sasuke completamente?

 **—** ** **Oh, vale, bueno, déjame hablar con él. Se ha ido por un tiempo, pero cuando regrese, seguro****.

Naruto sonrió y tomó un sorbo de agua. Cambié mi atención a la mesa detrás de nosotros, donde normalmente se sentaba Sasuke como un rey en su reino. Nadie parecía consternado por su ausencia. Ni siquiera Karin, su novia por años antes de que rompiera las cosas con ella este verano. ¿Habían sido realmente una pareja o él sólo había estado jugando con su cabeza?

Karin echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió de algo que uno de los chicos le había dicho y miré fascinada como coqueteaba abiertamente con ellos. Agradecida de que hubiera olvidado a Itachi una vez que se hubo ido por primera vez. No había tenido que lidiar con ella flirteando cuando volvió. Era casi como si no existiera en lo que a ella le concernía. Luego sus ojos atraparon los míos y un destello de conocimiento me sorprendió antes de que mirara hacia mi derecha y chillara el nombre de otra porrista que se acercaba a la mesa. Nadie se preocupaba sobre el mariscal estrella nunca más.

 **—** ** **Necesito cepillarme los dientes y retocar mi pintalabios. ¿Vienes?—**** Me Preguntó Ino, levantándose.

Asentí y me levanté para seguirla fuera de la cafetería.

 **—** ** **Eh, Ino, parece que Naruto no está muy enfadado por lo de Sasuke—**** La engatusé, esperado a ver como me contestaba.

Ino me miró por encima de su hombro.

 **—** ** **¿Quién?****

Mamá no se encontraba en casa. Fantástico. Estaba sola. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y escaneé la cocina para ver si había algún visitante no deseado, flotando alrededor. En el caso de Sasuke, andando alrededor. La casa parecía limpia, pero eso no calmaba mucho mis nervios. Dejé la mochila sobre el banco y caminé hacia la nevera para coger algo de beber y hacerme un bocadillo.

Una ensalada de tacos completa y una crujiente tortita estaban envueltas en un recipiente con una nota en la tapa.

 _Salí con Jiraya. Llegaré tarde. Ordené tu comida favorita de Tacos._

 _Disfrútala._

 _Te quiero._

 _Mama_.

Añadiendo esto a que me dejó sola en casa, podría besar su cara. Seguía muy hambrienta después de comerme sólo el rollo para comer. Había tenido tutorías con dos alumnos nuevos después del colegio y no había podido comer entonces. Ahora eran pasadas de las seis y juro que mi intestino grande se comía al pequeño. Necesitaba comida. Cogí mi ensalada y una lata de soda y me dirigí al salón. Después de oír a Ino hablar sobre el capítulo de Pequeñas Mentirosas de esta semana, quería verlo por mi misma.

Hundiéndome en el sofá puse un pie debajo de mí y encendí la televisión. Gracias al fantástico Jiraya, el novio de mama, teníamos una bonita pantalla de sesenta y dos pulgadas en nuestra pared.

Jiraya era el gerente del distrito con mejores compras en el área, así que obtenía tratos asesinos. Ya había dejado caer la indirecta en el supermercado que quería un nuevo portátil. El viejo se dirigía rápidamente hacia la tumba.

— ** **Sakura****.

Grité, dejé caer mi tenedor, escaneando la habitación en busca del propietario de la voz.

Sasuke se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta en la cocina. No parecía fantasmagórico o monstruoso. Sólo era como Sasuke. Excepto que se encontraba en mi casa, sin ser invitado.Y no tenía alma

—Sakura.—repitió

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle que demonios, cuando desapareció y Hinata irrumpió por la puerta como si estuviera en la guerra.

 **—** ** **¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde esta esa pequeña mierda? Lo puedo sentir. Ahora, ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?****

Miré como Hinata escaneaba el salón y acechaba la cocina.

 **—** ** **Se ha ido. Maldito cobarde**** —gritó mientras irrumpía en las escaleras.

Me senté congelada, esperando a que Hinata entrara en la habitación.

Me sentía aún conmocionada por que Sasuke estuviera en mi casa, y Hinata gritara maldiciones mientras buscaba en cada esquina.


	6. Capítulo 5

****Sakura****

— ** **Por favor. Si puedes salvarla entonces, ¡Sólo hazlo! Haz lo que tengas que hacer —**** Pidió mi mamá con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

La arrugada anciana apartó la vista de mí. Su blanco cabello resaltaba contra su oscura piel. Me estudió cuidadosamente antes de levantar su vidriosa mirada y fijarla en mi madre. **—** ** **Estás pidiendo algo que provoque cosas que quizás no deseas.****

 **—** ** **Cualquier cosa. Te lo ruego, lo que sea que puedas hacer. Los doctores no pueden ayudarla. Está muriendo. Cualquier cosa, por favor. —**** La voz de mi mamá se rompió cuando soltó un ruidoso sollozo.

 **—** ** **Etel no aprobará esto, tú lo sabes —**** dijo la anciana cuando cojeando fue a un estante con cientos de envases llenos de cosas extrañas que no reconocí **—** ** **. Lo que tú pedir no importar. No hay otra forma. Si él quiera que viva. Él hace esa llamada.****

Miré mientras ella caminaba arrastrando los pies alrededor de la mezcla de diferentes artículos que tomó de la estantería, murmuraba para sí misma.

 **—** ** **¿Quién es él? —**** Oí a mi mamá preguntar.

Yo me había estado preguntando lo mismo. Él parecía tener la última palabra, no la qué mamá le pedía que me entendía. Ella no lucía como ningún doctor que hubiera visto. Cuando me había quedado dormida, las blancas paredes de la pieza del hospital en la que había pasado los últimos meses eran la última cosa que recordaba haber visto. Luego, me desperté y ella se encontraba aquí. Con esta extraña mujer en una pequeña y sucia casa que olía raro.

 **—** ** **El único que puede salvar a esta chica —**** dijo, arrastrando los pies hacía mí mientras agitaba el maloliente brebaje y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

 **—** ** **¿Dónde está él? ¿Necesito ir a buscarlo? —**** El pánico en la voz de mamá me hizo luchar por mantener los ojos abiertos. Sabía que estaba asustada. Los doctores no esperaban que despertara. Los había escuchado cuchichear mientras pensaron que dormía. La enfermedad avanzaba en mi cuerpo. Estaba enferma. Mi mamá estaba triste.

 **—** ** **Tú pensar, yo hacer esto si él no estar aquí —**** El humor en la voz de la anciana fue obvio—. ****Este gris—gris yo no hacer. Sólo él.****

Antes de que mi mamá pudiera preguntar algo, la puerta se abrió y entró un chico no más mayor que yo. Sus ojos me recordaban a la fría oscuridad. El cabello azul oscuro desordenado colgaba sobre sus ojos y no parecía importarle a la oscura anciana.

¿Estaba enfermo él también? Un suave murmullo en una lengua que no entendí salió de su boca mientras la habitación comenzó a oscurecerse y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente.

 **—** ** **Es el momento —**** La voz familiar susurró en mi oído.

Me senté en la cama respirando con dificultad. La luz del sol entraba por mi ventana y el brillante y animoso amarillo de mi habitación parecía en desacuerdo con la oscura choza con la que había estado soñando. ¿De dónde había venido eso? Y ese acento de la anciana. Había sido grueso y... ¿y Cajun? Luego, el muchacho. Una vez más él había estado ahí mientras que yo estaba enferma. Yo había estado enferma. Tuve una milagrosa recuperación a la edad de tres años. Este recuerdo del chico era el primero que había tenido. ¿Quién era él? ¿Y por qué la voz había dicho " _Es el momento_ " en vez de " _Es casi la hora_ "?

Echando un vistazo al cuarto busqué a Hinata.

 **—** ** **Sakura —**** Itachi se encontraba de pie frente a mi cama e inclinándose para arrastrarme a sus brazos.

 **—** ** **Hinata dijo que él llegó a ti. No podía verlo pero lo sintió. No pudo detenerlo, así que vino a buscarme.****

Asentí con la cabeza, dejando que me mimara. Esto era una ración de consuelo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

 **—** ** **Recordé algo. Otro sueño. No tiene sentido, pero si es real... entonces explica algo. Algo de mi pasado.****

Itachi se echó hacia atrás y me miró.

 **—** ** **Mi mamá.****

 **—** ** **¿Qué? —**** La tensión en su voz no me sorprendió. Estaba molesto.

 **—** ** **Estuve enferma una vez. Cuando era pequeña. Realmente enferma. Tenía leucemia y los doctores no le dieron ninguna esperanza a mi mamá... y... y luego mejore. Fue un milagro. Nunca hablamos de esto después. Mamá nunca se preocupó si podría volver. Los chequeos con mi doctor terminaron pocos años después y fue el final de eso.****

El agarre de Itachi se había convertido en uno férreo. **—** ** **¿Qué recordaste en tus sueños?****

 **—** ** **Fue tan real, Itachi. Podía incluso oler el aroma mohoso de la vieja choza.****

 **—** ** **Cuéntame —**** Me animó, mientras que sus dedos pasaban a través de mi enredado cabello rosa, tratando cuidadosamente de deshacer los nudos que encontraba a su paso.

 **—** ** **Una anciana estuvo allí. Su acento era duro. Fue difícil entender todo lo que decía. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que tipo de acento era. Pero hacía un... hechizo, creo. Mamá me llevo con ella. Le pidió que me salvara. Entonces, el chico, el de los otros sueños, estaba ahí. Comenzó a cantar algo y luego... me desperté con las palabras "**** ** _ **es el momento**_** ** **" siendo repetidas en mi oído.****

Itachi suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Esto no era tranquilizador.

 **—** ** **¿Entendiste esto? ¿Sabes que es lo que me está pasando? ¿Es esto por lo que Sasuke reclama mi alma?****

No respondió de inmediato. En cambio, acunó mi nuca en su mano y escondió su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Aunque disfrutaba siendo abrazada con él en mi cama, su renuencia a responderme quitaba la sensación cálida que sentía normalmente en esta posición.

 **—** ** **Itachi —**** repetí.

 **—** ** **Fue un médico Vudú el que visitaste ese día Sakura. Tu madre recurrió a la magia negra para salvar tu cuerpo.****

¿Qué? Tragué la bilis en mi garganta. ¿De qué está hablando? El vudú no era real, pero el miedo que atravesó mi cuerpo me dijo que creyera en el vudú. Sabía algo que no hice.

 **—** ** **No entiendo —**** Logré ahogar el terror que estrangulaba y cerraba mis vías aéreas.

 **—** ** **Voy a encontrar una forma de arreglar esto. El mal ha reclamado tu alma. Las deidades no se asocian con los espíritus vudús. Ellos no son todopoderosos, pero pueden usar su poder sobre los humanos para causar dolor. Una restitución debe usarse con el fin de enviarlos lejos de ti. Yo puedo protegerte, pero el espíritu que está tras de ti es el espíritu vudú más poderoso que hay. No se irá sin pelear.****

 **—** ** **Sasuke es un... ¿un espíritu vudú? —**** Eso no podía ser cierto. Sasuke no era malo.

 **—** ** **Sakura, los que no tienen alma sólo pueden pertenecer a un solo lugar. El Creador no crea seres sin alma. Él no tiene ningún uso para ellos. Un alma puede ser solamente creada por el Creador. Por lo tanto, quien no tiene alma es malo. Sasuke es el producto de uno de los más fuertes espíritus malignos que hay. El señor Vudú de los muertos, Orochimaru, es poderoso por los cantos y las oraciones que recibe de los humanos. Sasuke es su creación. Su hijo. Sasuke es el príncipe de la muerte dentro de la religión vudú. Tu conexión con él es la razón por la que ves almas. Antes de que estuvieras enferma, antes de que tu madre te llevara al doctor vudú, ¿Habías visto algún alma?****

No podía recordar. Esto era demasiado.

¿Vudú? ¿Mi madre me salvó con Vudú? Oh, Dios.

 **—** ** **¿Cómo... cómo puedes solucionar esto? —**** pregunté, necesitaba alguien que me asegurara que iba a estar bien.

Tal vez esto era sólo otro sueño. Tal vez me despertaría y sería normal otra vez. Itachi dejó caer sus brazos alrededor de mí y se puso de pie. No me gustó la distancia. Yo quería tenerlo cerca.

 **—** ** **Cuando no tome almas encontraré una forma de acabar con esto.**** —Hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada de mí **—** ** **. Hinata va a quedarse contigo hasta que haya manejado esto.****

¿Qué? ¡No!

 **—** ** **¿Quieres decir que te vas? —**** Luché contra las lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos y amenazaban con derramarse. No podía hacer esto sin él aquí. Quería ser fuerte y valiente, pero ahora mismo sólo lo necesitaba cerca de mí.

Itachi dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por su cara. Sé que hacía esto difícil para él, pero no quería que se marchara. Aún si amaba a Hinata, yo quería a Itachi.

 **—** ** **No hay otra solución para esto Sakura. No puedo exactamente renunciar a mi trabajo. Todavía tengo que tomar almas. Todo mi tiempo libre será para mantenerte a salvo.****

 **—** ** **Pero...****

 **—** ** **¡SAKURA! ¡DESAYUNO! —**** La voz de mi madre sonó por las escaleras, interrumpiendo mi intento de súplica.

 **—** ** **Anda a prepararte, Sakura. Ve a la escuela. No estaré desaparecido por completo. Cada vez que pueda estaré aquí.****

 **—** ** **¿Lo prometes?****

 **—** ** **Sí.****

 **—** ** **Bien, Sa-ku-Ra, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos primero?****

Me volví a mirar a Hinata, quien había disminuido el paso mi lado, me di cuenta que ella no parecía un etéreo _"transportador"_ sino a la Hinata que había conocido en el hospital siquiátrico. Su largo cabello azulado estaba puntiagudo y oscuo. Su ceja se encontraba perforada otra vez, y parecía que había añadido otra pequeña barra al lado de ella. El diamante en su nariz sin duda no era real y, desde luego, usaba lápiz labial negro.

Hacía que el querer ser gótico luciera patético en sus intentos de lograr el estilo.

 **—** ** **¿Qué haces mirando a Sa-ku-ra? ¿Acaso me extrañabas mucho?****

 **—** ** **Había olvidado lo bien que puedes lograr el loco estilo de culo**** ****malvado.****

Hinata explotó en una carcajada. **—** ** **Dijiste culo —**** Hinata lo dijo bastante fuerte, haciendo que me estremeciera un poco **—** ** **. Mi pequeña princesa está creciendo.****

Rodé los ojos y miré más allá de Hinata para ver a Ino de pie en su casillero con Naruto, mirándome con una horrible expresión en su rostro. Ella recordaría a HInata de la casa de locos. Mierda. No había pensado en eso.

 **—** ** **Um, mi amiga Ino te vio... ya sabes, antes. ¿Qué voy a decirle?****

Hinata siguió mi mirada y saludó a mis amigos como si fueran viejos compañeros de ella.

 **—** ** **No me está mirando con la boca abierta porque me recuerda, Sakurita. Lo hace porque no encajo con el perfil de personas con las cuales tú normalmente andas.****

Iba a responder, pero decidí no hacerlo. Hinata tenía razón. Mis amigos no llevaban piercings en su cara, o vestían minifaldas cortas con botas militares altas. O se maquillan con esmalte de uñas y lápiz labial negro. Hinata definitivamente iba a llamar la atención.

 **—** ** **Entonces, ¿No te recuerda del manicomio?****

Hinata negó con la cabeza, **—** ** **Nop, Dank se encargó de eso.****

Con un suspiro de alivio me acerqué a Ino. No quería decir más mentiras hoy. Me alegré porque no tendría que inventar algo para apaciguar las preguntas de Ino. Aunque iba a tener que encontrar alguna manera para que Ino dejara de mirar a Hinata como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Hinata era realmente linda vestida como una rebelde. Seguro que era magnífica cuando era toda una transportadora, pero hacía que este look luciera bien también.

 **—** ** **Ino, Naruto, esta es mi amiga Hinata —**** Luego, estuve perpleja. No lo había pensado hasta allí.

La mirada horrorizada y un poco confundida de Ino pasaba de mí a Hinata, prolongándola un poco más en Hinata.

 **—** ** **¿Hinata?**** —preguntó Ino.

 **—** ** **Sip, Hinata. Mira, tu amiga ya puede decir mi nombre. ¿No es ella de las cerebritos? —**** Bromeó Hinata, obviamente disfrutando el incómodo momento. Le di un codazo en las costillas y una advertencia con la mirada.

 **—** ** **Hinata es una amiga de fuera de la ciudad. Su, eh, papá es un amigo de mi mamá y se quedara conmigo por unas pocas semanas —**** Me enredé con mis propias palabras. Si ellos me creían eso sería un milagro.

 **—** ** **Si esta fascinante presentación terminó, me iré a encontrar una máquina expendedora. Necesito una Coca-Cola y unos Snikers, ya que me sacaste corriendo de la casa antes del desayuno —**** Hinata se despidió con un cabeceo y se marchó en dirección a la sala de profesores. Seguramente no lo haría. No, ella probablemente lo haría y se iría.

 **—** ** **Entonces, ¿Está viviendo contigo? ¿En tu casa? Por favor dime que cierras tu puerta porque parece una loca. Tal vez deberías dormir con tu madre. Digo, sinceramente Sakura, probablemente ha estado en una cárcel o —**** Ino jadeó y cubrió su boca **—** ** **, apuesto que ella... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es por eso que está aquí! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Eso es tan peligroso...****

 **—** ** **Ino, cálmate —**** Interrumpí su balbuceo y agarré su brazo— ** **. No ha estado en la cárcel. Es inofensiva. Sólo le gusta llamar la atención. Ahora, deja de inventar escenarios insanos y relájate.****

 **—** ** **Es del tipo de estilo moderno —**** Naruto elevó la voz. Le lancé un _"cállate"_ con mi mirada y enganché mi brazo en el de Ino.

 **—** ** **Es excéntrica, pero es divertida. Vas a amarla una vez que vuelva a su apariencia y lenguaje colorido.****

 **—** ** **¿Lenguaje colorido? Oh, no, ¿Maldice mucho?****

Asentí con la cabeza. **—** ** **Sip y es divertido. Pondría a un marino en vergüenza.****

 **—** ** **A mí ya me gusta —**** dijo Naruto, mirando hacia donde Hinata iba doblando la esquina **—** ** **. ¿No dijiste que iba a la sala de profesores? Porque esa es la única máquina expendedora que hay en el camino. —**** Suspiré y tiré a Ino a nuestro primer periodo de clases.

 **—** ** **Allí es probablemente exactamente hacia donde va.****

 **—** ** **Eso es genial —**** respondió Naruto con admiración, luego muy fuerte **—** ** **, Umm, auch, bebé —**** Siguió. Ino le dio en sus costillas con su puntiagudo codo.

Me eché a reír por primera vez en toda la mañana, antes de recordar a Sasuke y la marca en mi alma. Mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

 _PD: Antes se me había olvidado decir que nuestra querida Hinata es la versión de Road to Ninja jajaja UwU solo es una aclaración._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Itachi**

 **—Sabes, he estado pensando... —** dijo Hinata mientras llegaba a mi lado. Caminaba por el desierto, tomando las almas de los soldados caídos. Odiaba las guerras. Toman mucho de mi tiempo.

 **—Oh, te perdiste una. —** Hinata señaló un alma al lado del cuerpo que alguna vez habitó.

 **—No me olvidé de una, Hinata. No quiere irse —** Repliqué, molesto de que estuviera aquí cuando se suponía que debía estar con Sakura **—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

 **—Bueno, hola a ti también,Itachi. Caray, ¡Qué frío! Sakura está segura, cenando en casa de su amiga Ino. Ino no me gusta. Estoy segura que tiene miedo de mí y espera de que beba sangre o algo así.**

Gruñí: **—¿Eso parece? Trata de parecer menos atemorizante**.

 **—Como sea, escucha, ¿Cómo es qué no puedes ir a decirle** ** _"Deja de rondar a mi chica pedazo de culo estúpido de mierda"_** **, y luego acabar de una vez? Comprendo que estás de parte de los humanos en estos días, pero Itachi, eres La Muerte. ¿Qué pasa con toda esta angustia?**

Terminé con la última alma y después caminamos por la carretera cubierta de humo, había autos hechos chatarra por lo que acababa de suceder. Las ambulancias comenzaban a llegar y el tráfico crecía por kilómetros.

 **—No puedo decirle a un espíritu vudú que se detenga y esperar que lo haga. No tengo ningún control sobre un señor espíritu vudú. Su poder proviene de los seres humanos. Es un espíritu maligno. No es un alma humana.**

Hinata suspiró. **—Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué demonios hizo su madre?**

Konan, otro transportador, se presentó y envió a las almas tomadas de los restos y saludó a Hinata antes de desaparecer.

Luego, estuvimos dentro de la casa de otra celebridad. América estaría de luto mañana. Pero, por desgracia, se trataba de una ocurrencia regular. El frasco de pastillas seguía abierto y vacío al lado de la cama y el alma parecía confundida. Me volví a Hinata.

 **—Toma esta, luego regresa con Sakura. Ya casi termino, y me estás solamente atrasando.**

Hinata gruñó e hizo un gesto al alma antes de que ambos desaparecieran. Gracias a Dios. Necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Además, me quedaba el hospital por visitar.

 **Sakura**

Hinata no había querido quedarse para comer con Ino. Lo cual fue probablemente una buena idea, ya que habría asustado a la madre de Ino. Iba a abrir la puerta del auto cuando de repente los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron. Echando un vistazo a la puerta principal de Ino, pensé regresar a su casa corriendo y lanzarme en el interior. Pero mis pies se sentían pesados. Lo que se encontraba aquí no permitiría que me alejara tan fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata cuando la necesitaba?

 **—Soy sólo yo, Sakura.** —La voz de Sasuke me sorprendió y me las arreglé para girarme lentamente. Efectivamente. Era Sasuke. Pareciendo tan normal como cuando había estado de pie en la puerta de mí cocina. Pero no era normal. Los vellos erizados de mi cuerpo demostraron que él no era normal. Él nunca había causado que esto pasara antes. ¿Era porque yo ahora sabía lo que era?

 **—¿Sasuke? —** Mi voz sonó ronca, esperaba no ver al chico en el que había confiado transformarse en un extraño demonio frente mis ojos. Dios, esperaba que no.

 **—¿Podemos hablar?**

Esa sería una mala idea. El vudú no era guay. Y sabía que tampoco lo era su príncipe de los espíritus. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? ¿Y qué podía hacer yo al respecto?

 **—Umm... Yo... Me asustas como la mierda, así que no estoy segura de querer eso.**

Se rió y casi me relajé. Me siento tan familiarizada con ese sonido. La sonrisa de Sasuke siempre me hizo sonreír.

 **—No hay nada que temer. Nunca te haría daño**.

Me froté los vellos de mis brazos, pensando que mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, y él se encogió de hombros: **—Respecto a eso, no puedo hacer nada. Ya no es así. Ya no estoy en forma humana por más tiempo. Vas a reaccionar ante mí de esa manera.**

¿Forma humana? ¿Por más tiempo?

 **—¿Qué quieres?**

Dio un paso hacia mí y me apretó contra la puerta del coche. El frío metal no hizo nada para calmar el calor extraño que venía de su cuerpo.

 **—Hmm... Debí haber adivinado que me harías esa pregunta primero. Siempre al grano. —** La sonrisa torcida que siempre me gusto brilló **—. Pero necesito que confíes en mí y que me escuches.**

¿Confiar en él? No era probable.

 **—¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Sakura?**

— **Bueno... no exactamente.** Respondí sólo con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza.

 **—Y nunca lo haré. ¿No he estado siempre ahí cuando me necesitaste? El árbol, cuando te perdiste... El momento en que morías por la enfermedad en tu cuerpo.**

La comprensión se apoderó de mí y lo miré fijamente. Sus ojos negros. La forma de la mandíbula. Su postura. La curva de sus labios y el sonido de su voz. Él —fue Sasuke— era el chico de mis sueños.

 **—Eres tú.**

Una persona común y corriente habría necesitado más aclaraciones, pero Sasuke no era humano. Entendió lo que quise decir. Así que en su lugar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

 **—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.**

 **—Tú fuiste prometida a mí. El poder de mi padre te curó y en retribución, tu madre prometió tu alma a mí.**

Estoy de nuevo soñando, obviamente, porque esto sonaba ridículo.

 **—Lo veo en tus ojos. —** Su sonrisa aumento **—. Tu alma me reconoce. El fuego está ahí.** —Levantó un espejo que salió de la nada y miré con horror que mis ojos ya no eran de un verde familiar, sino del color del fuego. Mis pupilas rodeadas por lo que parecían titilantes llamas de color naranja.

Temblando, sacudí la cabeza y me aparté del coche para poner más distancia entre nosotros.

 **—Sakura —** Comenzó, entonces su rostro se puso furioso cuando miró alrededor y se marcho una vez más.

 **—Lo perdí otra vez, ¿Verdad? Bueno, ¡Mierda! —** siseó Hinata.

Me apoyé en el parachoques de mi coche y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

 **—¿Estás bien? No te tocó, ¿O sí?**

Volví la cara para mirar a Hinata y se puso rígida, mirando directamente mis ojos.

 **—Tus ojos —** dijo,extendiendo la mano y tocando mi mejilla con cuidado **—. ¿Qué carajo?**

Negué con la cabeza y me alejé de ella. Necesitaba a Itachi. Esto era malo. Mis ojos estaban más allá de ser espeluznantesvenía

 **—¿Dónde está Itachi? —** Mi voz sonó ronca, no quería llorar delante de Hinata. Hinata no era la clase de ser que quería emociones delante de ella.

 **—Métete en el coche, voy a conducir. —** Ordenó Hinata, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el lado del pasajero. Normalmente, no estaría de acuerdo con su conducción, porque todo lo que Hinata hacía, lo hacía peligrosamente, pero por el momento no podía concentrarme lo suficiente como para conducir. Así que hice lo que me dijo, y me hundí en el asiento del pasajero.

 **—¿Dónde está Itachi? —** Repetí mientras ella arrancaba el coche, acelerando por la calzada.

 **—En Afganistán, ocupándose de esos idiotas que se explotan.**

 **—¿Cuándo va a volver?**

Hinata suspiró y miró en mi dirección. **—No por un tiempo, Sakura. Tiene que hacer frente a esa mierda vudú que te está acechando.**

Extendí la mano y giré el espejo retrovisor para estudiar mis ojos. Su color normal había regresado y el revoltijo en el estómago disminuyó un poco.

 **—Tus ojos eran extraños, Sa-ku-ra. No voy a mentirte. Eso fue algo extraño, muy extraño.**

 **—¡Lo sé! ¿No crees que debas decirle a Itachi? —** Sólo lo quería de vuelta. Lo echaba de menos y después de mi encuentro con Sasuke, lo necesitaba para sentirme segura. Por mucho que me encantara, Hinata no me daba la seguridad que necesitaba.

 **—Se lo diré, pero ahora mismo no voy a dejarte. El príncipe vudú está detrás de ti. Así que tengo que mantenerme cerca.**

Luché contra la urgencia de llorar. En cambio, me mordí el interior de la mejilla y mantuve mis ojos fijos en las casas que pasaban.

 **—Está bien, Sa-ku-ra. Yo me encargaré.**

No estoy tan segura de eso, pero me senté en silencio mientras ella cantaba fuera de tono una canción que los Three Doors Down tocaban en la radio. Una vez que nos detuvimos en mi camino, no esperé a que ella saliese. Si no podía tener a Itachi, entonces quería a mi mamá. Por suerte, su coche ya estaba allí. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me volví a mirar a Hinata.

 **—Estaré con mi mamá un rato. Puedes sentirte como en casa en mi habitación.**

 **—Mientras estás en ello, ¿Por qué no le preguntas acerca de la mierda de vudú en la que te metió? —** Respondió Hinata, y luego desapareció.

Entré y sentí alivio al ver a mamá hecha un ovillo en el sofá, con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en lugar de estar escondida, escribiendo en su oficina. Podría apartarla de ver CSI Miami. De su escritura, no tanto.

 **—Hola, cariño, ¿Disfrutaste de la cena con Ino?**

Me dejé caer a su lado y cogí un puñado de palomitas de maíz, preguntándome si sería realmente capaz de comer después del susto que acababa de tener. Tenía que tener cuidado en cómo hablaba. Si mamá escuchaba la más mínima inquietud en mi voz, sospecharía y comenzaría a lanzarme preguntas hasta que cediera y le contara todo. Centrándome en mantener mi tono casual y no afectado, respondí: **—Sí, tuvimos camarones hervidos, maíz y ensalada. La ensalada tenía frambuesas, nueces y queso de cabra. Fue sorprendentemente bueno. Incluso con el aderezo dulce.**

 **—Oh, eso suena delicioso. Tendré que pedir la receta**.

 **—Te va a encantar. Está en la categoría de comida saludablemente rara.**

Mamá rió entre dientes y mordisqueó el puñado de palomitas de maíz en su mano. No me sentía segura de cómo hablar de esto. Diría: _"Mamá, ¿Recuerdas cuando casi moría y me llevaste a ese médico vudú?"_ Tuve la sensación de que se resistiría si me acercaba a ella directamente así. Pero tenía que saber la verdad.

Volví mi atención a la televisión y observe la escena del crimen de una joven estrangulada mientras que el equipo de CSI hacía lo suyo. Hice estallar unas palomitas en mi boca y me las arreglé para masticar. La mantequilla se sentía pesada en mi estómago sensible, así que decidí mejor no comer más.

 **—¿Qué te molesta, Sakura?**

Le eché un vistazo a mi mamá, me observaba a mí en lugar de la televisión. Que fácil podía leer mi estado de ánimo. Era imposible ocultarle un problema a la mujer.

 **—Um... pensaba en... —** Hice una pausa y debatí incluso si debiera decir algo. ¿Realmente quiero saber esto? Tomé las cejas fruncidas de mi madre como una señal de que ella esperaba a que terminara. Su cabello rubio en coletas estaba escondido en su espalda y no usaba nada maquillaje. Pude ver su preocupación y amor brillando en sus ojos. Sabía por qué lo había hecho. Pero todavía tenía que escuchar su explicación. Tal vez algo que ella supiera ayudaría a Itachi a poner fin a esto.

 **—¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuve enferma de niña? —** Comencé y vi como su ceño se profundizó y me hizo un gesto breve **—. Bueno, casi moría. Me acuerdo de eso. Y así... Tuve un sueño. Más como un recuerdo. Estaba en una vieja choza y tú también estabas allí. Había una señora mayor. —** Me detuve cuando el pánico comenzó a parpadear en sus ojos color miel. Era cierto. No era necesario explicar más. Sabía exactamente lo que había soñado. **—Fue real, ¿no? Me llevaron a un médico vudú y... ella o él me curo.**

Mamá tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza casi frenéticamente.

 **—¡Oh, Dios! —** Murmuró, bajando la mirada a la mano que dejó caer las palomitas de maíz que había estado sosteniendo. ¿Ella nunca espero que yo lo recordase?

 **—¿Qué les prometiste, mamá? ¿Cuál era el pago por mi curación?**

Mamá colocó el vaso sobre la mesa de café frente a nosotras y se levantó. Me sentía más tranquila de lo que en realidad me sentía cuando empezó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de la televisión.

 **—Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios —** Cantó en voz baja. Ahora comenzaba a sentir pánico. Esta no era la reacción que yo esperaba. Mi fría, tranquila, calmada madre, nunca había tenido un desglose delante de mí.

 **—Dime,mamá —** Le exigí.

Corrió ambas manos por sus coletas para después colocarlas alrededor de su cuello y luego las apoyó en sus caderas vestidas del pijama. Los cerdos voladores de color rosa en el fondo estaban tan felices y sin preocupaciones y tan increíblemente fuera de lugar con la mujer que los llevaba. Empecé a preguntarme si tendría algún ataque de pánico por la forma en que su respiración se había acelerado.

 **—No sabía qué más hacer —** Susurró con un sollozo roto y rodeó con los brazos su cintura, como si necesitara mantenerse entera.

 **—Lo entiendo. Lo que necesito saber es cual fue el pago que se requirió.**

Mamá por fin enfocó sus ojos llenos de dolor en mí.

 **—¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? ¿Alguien ha... algo ha... contactado contigo?**

Explicar que mi novio era La Muerte y que una transportista de almas se encontraba en mi habitación, probablemente escuchando mi iPod y pintando las uñas de los pies de un color oscuro, no sonaba exactamente como el mejor plan. Así que me decidí algo más creíble.

 **—Tuve un sueño. Lo vi todo. Me acordé de todo. Incluso el olor a moho rancio.**

Un poco de alivio se apoderó de su expresión tensa. Asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las manos en la parte delantera de sus pantalones de pijama con nerviosismo.

 **—Está bien. Un sueño. Eso está bien. —** Hablaba más para sí misma que para mí. Esperé.

Finalmente volvió la mirada hacia la mía.

 **—Estaba desesperada, Sakura. Una enfermera en el hospital me hablo sobre un nuevo médico vudú en el pantano. No sabía nada de vudú. Nos enviaron al Hospital Infantil de Nueva Orleans porque tenían un especialista muy recomendable. La cultura allí era tan diferente. No sabía qué creer. No le hice caso al principio. —** Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo **—. Pero entonces... pero luego me dijeron que no ibas a despertar. Me entró el pánico. Te llevé a la anciana. No sabía nada de ella o de sus métodos. Pensé que tal vez tenía una droga milagrosa. —** Dejó escapar una carcajada dura **—.Quiero decir, ¿Quien cree en hechizos de todos modos? No esperaba que realmente preparara algo y luego el chico entró.** —Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Miré las arrugas de su frente más profundas moviendo la pequeña joya que tenia en su frente. Había sido Sasuke. Ahora, lo sabía sin lugar a dudas.

 **—El muchacho era muy joven. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos eran aterradores. Comenzó a cantar y una oscura niebla cayó sobre el cuarto.** —Abrió los ojos y me miró. Pude ver el recuerdo de ello en sus ojos. La experiencia la perseguía **—. Y luego nos levantamos de nuevo en la habitación del hospital. Era como si nunca nos hubiéramos marchado de allí. Tú estabas sentada en la cama, hablando muy sonriente con una enfermera. Los círculos bajo los ojos se habían ido. Querías macarrones con queso y alguien se había escapado para buscarte algunos. Los médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a llegar a nuestra habitación. Fuiste un milagro. No tenían ninguna explicación, pero no había señales de la enfermedad en tu cuerpo. —** Tragó con tanta fuerza que pude ver su garganta contraerse **—. Ni siquiera quedo alguna señal de que la enfermedad hubiera estado allí. Has hecho noticia. Eras una maravilla médica. Entonces, un día todo el mundo se olvidó de ello y fue como si nunca hubiera sucedido**.

Esto fue todo lo que sabía. No les había prometido nada. Sólo había dicho que les daba lo que querían. No tenía idea de que les había dado mi alma. Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas y caminé alrededor de la mesa de café y la abracé. No porque se lo merecía, sino porque a pesar de que había cometido un grave error, lo había hecho porque me amaba.


	8. Capítulo 7

**—Oye, ¿Qué esta mal?**

Sollocé y miré a un niño de mi edad. Su pelo era azul oscuro y tenía ojos negros amistosos. Me encogí de hombros y me limpie la nariz con la manga. Quería estar sola y llorar. No quería explicar las cosas a un extraño.

— **Nada** —murmuré, y contemple mis zapatillas sucias. Acababa de comprar mis brillantes zapatillas rosas la semana pasada, pero ahora después de correr por el bosque en medio del barro estaban todas sucias. No importaba. Mamá se molestaría. No era mi intención. Nunca quise ensuciarlas. Necesitaba aprender a no hablar con extraños.

 **—Algo que te está molestando —** dijo el niño y se sentó en el escalón del pórtico junto a mí. ¿Quién era este chico?

— **Sólo cosas** —dije, jugueteando con los cordones de mis zapatos sucios.

 **—Soy bueno para arreglar cosas. Apuesto a que si me lo dices, yo podría ayudar** —respondió.

¿Era en serio? Yo sólo quería que me dejara en paz. Encogiéndome de hombros, pensé que la verdad probablemente lo haría huir. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré fijamente.

 **—Vi a mi abuela muerta hoy. Fuimos a su casa porque tuvo un ataque al corazón y murió. Todo el mundo se puso vestidos negros y fuimos a visitar a su ataúd en su casa y a comer y otras cosas. La vi allí tirada. Parecía dormida, pero no respiraba. Luego fui a la cocina para encontrar los libros para colorear que siempre dejan para mí.Y allí estaba. Sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Estuve tan feliz de ver que había despertado. Fui a abrazarla y se había ido.**

Me detuve, esperando la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de mi madre que me había dado cuando le conté la misma historia, pero no fue así. Tal vez él no lo entendía.

 **—Así que me di la vuelta y allí estaba de nuevo. De pie detrás de mí. Parecía triste y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Me sentí tan feliz de verla con vida que corrí a decirle a mamá. Pero cuando volví a la habitación donde el ataúd, mi abuela todavía seguía allí tendida como si durmiera. Mi madre seguía llorando.**

Me detuve otra vez, esperando que el niño se parara y huyera de mí. Pero seguía sentado, esperando a que dijera algo más. Quería que alguien me escuchara hoy. En cambio, mi mamá me había dicho que lo dejara y me amenazó con no dejarme salir si decía algo más acerca de esto. Para entonces, ella sollozaba tan fuerte que me sentí mal. No quería darle tristeza. Solo traté de hacerla sentir mejor.

— **Continúa** —dijo el muchacho.

 **—Bueno, le dije a mi mamá que me acompañara. La lleve a la cocina y mi abuela seguía de pie como la había dejado. Parecía triste de nuevo y negó con la cabeza hacia mí. Mi mamá no la vio. En cambio, se me quedó mirando y me preguntó de qué se trataba. Le señalé a mi abuela y mi madre todavía no vio nada. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada y me dijo que ella tenía que volver con las visitas. Luego le hablé de que la abuela estaba allí y se congeló. La expresión de su rostro no era feliz. Me miró... muy, muy asustada.**

No terminé. Sabía que el niño se escaparía de mí ahora.

 **—Por lo tanto, viste el alma de tu abuela —** respondió con total naturalidad.

Asentí con la cabeza. **—Creo que, eso era como su fantasma. Porque creo que he visto su espíritu.**

 **—Sí, es como su fantasma.**

Me sequé los ojos. Las lágrimas habían cesado desde que el niño había aparecido.

 **—Está bien ver las almas. No es una mala cosa. Sin embargo, tu mamá nunca lo entenderá. Nadie lo hará. Si deseas evitar molestar a la gente, necesitas actuar como si no los ves. Si lo ignoras, luego te dejarán sola. Si les haces saber que los puedes ver, te seguirán a todas partes —** Explicó.

Fruncí el ceño, lo estudié. Parecía saber mucho acerca de esto. ¿Ve a los muertos, también?

 **—¿Cómo sabes que no es la primera que he visto?**

Se encogió de hombros. **—Supongo que los has estado viendo durante unos dos años.**

Mi boca se abrió. ¿Y cómo lo sabía?

 **—¿Ves fantasmas también?**

Asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.

Realmente no creo que él estuviera loco.

 **—Sí, los veo.**

 **—¿Puedo hacer algo para dejar de verlos?**

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Él debe desear no poder verlos, también.

 **—Por lo tanto, ¿Se queda de esta manera?**

 **—Me temo que sí —** Respondió **—. Pero míralo de esta manera, te hace especial. Puedes ver algo que nadie más puede. Piensa en ello como un súper poder en lugar de algo malo.**

No era probable. Yo quería ser capaz de volar o tal vez ser invisible, pero no me interesaba ver gente muerta.

 **—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sa-ku-ra!**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y Hinata se cernía sobre mi cara.

 **—No se supone que debes dormirte mientras voy a dar una ronda afuera y alrededor de la casa. Pero, ¿Qué sucede? Me fui durante unos cinco minutos y ya estás dormida.**

Me estiré y me senté en el sofá. Comenzaba a perder el sueño debido a estos recuerdos. No pude evitar quedarme dormida. Bostecé y lancé a Hinata una mirada molesta.

 **—No pude evitarlo.**

 **—Bueno, sería bueno si al menos intentas no dormirte.**

 **—Esta vez, me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me permitió recordar algo que quería recordar. Fue un recuerdo que me alegra tener de regreso.**

Hinata frunció el ceño. **—¿Qué fue?**

 **—El día del velorio de mi abuela. La vi. Vi su alma. Me sonreía porque sabía que yo podía verla. Mi madre, por supuesto, se asustó cuando le dije al respecto, pero llegue a despedirme de ella. —** Haciendo una pausa, dirigí mi mirada hacia Hinata **—. Por favor, dime que no es un alma perdida. Por favor, dime que Itachi simplemente recupero su alma.**

Hinata dejó de masticar su uña del dedo pulgar y sacudió la cabeza. **— Tu abuela se ha ido. Itachi comprobó a la mayoría de tus familiares. Los que estuvieron cerca se han ido.Sé que es un hecho que el alma de tu abuela volverá pronto.**

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Fue Un bonito recuerdo. Amaba a mi abuela. Molestar a mi madre ese día no es algo que recordara con cariño, pero ahora entendía por qué le molestó.

 **—Fue Sasuke quién me enseñó a ignorar las almas.**

Hinata rodó sus ojos. **—Bueno, démosle una medalla de honor por ese acto de bondad. Dado que la razón por la que incluso puedes ver a las almas es por su culpa.**

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Sin embargo, el Sasuke de mis sueños era tan similar al chico que había conocido el año pasado. Era difícil de olvidar eso. Nada en él parecía peligroso.

 **—Ahora, quiero chocolate y algunas de esas cosas que tu mamá hizo y quiero ver un poco más de ese programa que vimos ayer. Estoy cansada de cuidar de tu culo. Necesito algo de tiempo.**

Hacía días que no había visto a Itachi y Hinata no se había separado de mi lado ni una vez. Sabía que no era su trabajo ideal y odiaba que estuviera cansada de él. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina.

 **—¿Quieres un refresco o leche con bizcochos de chocolate? —** Le pregunté.

 **—La leche. Hace que los bizcochos de chocolate sepan mejor.**

La emoción en su voz me hizo reír. Tomé dos panqueques y serví dos vasos llenos de leche. Podríamos tener la comodidad de comer y ver Gossip Girl, mientras ella se carcajeaba y se burlaba de todo lo que hacían. La tripulación del Upper East Side1 divirtió a Hinata como no tiene fin.

 **Itachi**

No había visto a Sakura en tres días. Al entrar en su habitación, la observé mientras se cepillaba el pelo. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba eran un poco demasiados ajustados para mi bien. No manejaba los celos muy bien. Sería más seguro si llevara algo un poco menos sexy. Mis ojos viajaron desde las botas de cuero negro altas hasta los jeans ajustados, muy ajustados que le abrazaban el trasero como un guante. Luego, la piel desnuda en la parte baja de la espalda brilló hacia mi cuando levantó los brazos para torcer los largos mechones rosados de su pelo hacia arriba, en una masa salvaje de terciopelo lacio color rosa en la cima de su cabeza. Era hermosa y era la mía.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y ella se giró sobresaltada. Al instante, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando sus ojos verde jade parecieron comerme. Corrió hacia mí y se arrojó en mis brazos tan rápido que un tipo normal se hubiera caído. Las piernas revestidas con sus jeans que había estado admirando fueron envueltas firmemente alrededor de mi cintura y llovieron besos en mi cara. ¿Era posible que mi corazón se sintiera bien cuando no tenía uno?

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. **—También te extrañé —** susurre, capturando sus labios con los míos. No insistió más, pero me deje probar lo suficiente antes de tirarla hacia atrás y mirarla.

 **—Estoy tan emocionada. Te he extrañado como una loca.**

 **—Será difícil concentrarme en el escenario si estás pavoneándote con esos vaqueros que muestran tu cuerpo increíblemente hermoso.¿Sabes qué te favorece?**

Riéndose, se removió en mis brazos y me tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó en la nariz y la frente.

De inmediato me aproveché de la situación y la acosté en la cama. Sus ojos se pusieron grandes y redondos, con sorpresa, baje sobre ella y empecé a besar su cuello, tomando pequeños lametones en su clavícula. Este era el tipo de beso que podríamos hacer con seguridad.

El Suspiro contento de Sakura me volvió un poco loco. Me encantaba esos pequeños sonidos sensuales que hacia cuando estábamos juntos de esta manera. **—Mmmmm,bésame en la boca —** Susurró.

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que un beso pondría fin a este especial momento demasiado pronto. No me encontraba preparado para dejarla aún. Había fantaseando con su aroma y sabor durante varios días. Ahora que la tenía debajo de mí, era codicioso. Necesitaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera pasar esta noche.

— **Ah** —Exclamó, mientras mordía la carne tierna en la curva de su cuello y el hombro. Sonriendo en su piel sedosa y cálida, inhalé profundamente.

Sakura levantó las caderas presionándose más cerca de mí. La necesidad se encendió dentro de mí y sabía que tenía que poner distancia entre nosotros. Cuando se frotaba y se apretaba contra mí, así confiadamente, siempre terminaba siendo mi perdición. Empujé el estrecho contacto de nuestros cuerpos poniendo un poco de espacio necesario entre el calor que parecía tan dispuesta a compartir conmigo, gemí por la frustración y la negación.

Sakura se incorporó y se arrastró hasta envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sus suaves labios me besaron en la sien **. —Confía en mí, Itachi Walker, sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie más se acerca.**

Con un gruñido de burla, giré la cabeza y mordí su oreja. **—Es bueno saberlo. No quisiera que un despistado se encuentre esta noche con La Muerte cuando aún no le toca su hora.**

 **—¡Itachi!**

Me reí entre dientes, y me encogí de hombros. **—Diría que bromeo, pero no lo hago**.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su cabello rosa bailara con el movimiento ,con exasperación y cogió su chaqueta y se levantó **. —Vayamos a ver a mi novio rockero en acción** —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Esta noche era para divertirme con Sakura. No iba a dejar que los problemas que nos rodean lo arruinaran. Sasuke ya me había alejado de ella lo suficiente. Tenía que hacer un concierto con la banda y Sakura quería experimentar que funcionaba perfectamente.

Entró en el pasillo y miró hacia atrás sobre el hombro y sonrió. **—¿Vienes o qué?**

 **Sakura**

El humo se acurrucó en el suelo del escenario, cuando las luces estroboscópicas se encendieron y gritaron los fans. Itachi me levantó contra él y me besó en los labios. **—Tú te quedas aquí. Voy a venir de ida y vuelta entre los descansos. Quiero verte mientras estoy cantando.**

Asentí con la cabeza, con entusiasmo, y dio un último beso en mi frente antes de salir corriendo hacia el escenario donde los otros miembros de Cold Soul ya se encontraban en su lugar y listos para tocar. La intensidad total de las luces del escenario se encendieron y Itachi se unió al baterista y bajista en una abertura natural e intensa en una canción que no reconocí.

Itachi se paseó hasta el micrófono mientras sus dedos bailaban a través de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Tuve ganas de gritar junto con el centro cívico atestado de gente. La ajustada camiseta gris que vestía destacó cada ondulación deliciosa en su estómago. Agradecí que la guitarra le cubriera los impresionantes abdominales. No me gusta la idea de escuchar chicas gritando su nombre para conseguir una imagen de su cuerpo perfectamente formado.

Volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Un destello de placer brilló en ellos, luego me guiñó un ojo. Por supuesto que había oído mis preocupaciones. No era de extrañar que a él le gustara el hecho de que no me alegrara que otras lo mirasen. La sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios aumento y su hoyuelo sexy brilló hacia mí.

Le lancé un beso con una mano y él actuó como si lo atrapara, se tocó los labios con dos de sus dedos antes de volver a la multitud.

Honestamente, estoy muy cerca de desmayarme aquí mismo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la muerte puede ser tan increíblemente dulce?

De repente, la multitud gritando se calló, en el momento justo e Itachi abrió la boca para cantar.

" _Cae el sol lejos cuando te miro._

 _La oscuridad reclama en el cielo y me gustaría que supieran que nada se puede hacer para impedirme estar contigo._

 _Pero me quedo fuera de vista y sólo te susurro a ti._

 _Las palabras que no puedo decir. Palabras que no es necesario escuchar._

 _Las palabras que no puedo evitar que se enreden en mi camino. Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo._

 _Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

 _Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa. Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea. Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. No había oído esta canción antes y tenía todos sus discos en mi iPod. Su lengua apenas se asomaba de sus labios cuando se los humedeció, entonces capturo mi mirada y abrió la boca otra vez.

 _Te quedas con ganas de más de lo que jamás podría comprender. Yo estoy indefenso, necesitando ceder a tus órdenes._

 _Esperando verte sonreír, me está consumiendo y atando de manos. Nada de lo que ofrezco podría ser digno de tu amor._

 _Es un milagro que me vieras y no huyeras nunca._

 _Voy a pasar toda mi vida tratando de ser el hombre que tu crees que_

 _Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

 _Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has_

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa. Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea. Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._

Sus Labios fruncidos, me lanza un beso antes de volver su atención a la multitud y seguir cantando

 _Mantienes el fuego dentro de tu mirada. Hipnotizas a todos los que entran en tu laberinto._

 _No sé nada de tus pensamientos, pero tengo que tomar el sol en el calor de tus rayos._

 _Nada de lo que hacemos cada vez podría estar equivocado. Eres por siempre perfecta en todo sentido._

 _Ahora bien, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._

 _Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has mostrado._

 _Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa. Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea. Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._

 _Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."_

La canción llegó a su fin y la multitud comenzó a gritar su nombre. El orgullo brotó dentro de mí al pensar que este brillante chico... era mío.

 **—¿Así que eres la nueva aventura de Itachi?** —Miré hacia atrás por encima del hombro para encontrar el origen de la voz sarcástica. La chica tenía una sonrisa molesta es su rostro muy atractivo. Una cabeza llena de rizos rubios que le llegaba casi hasta la diminuta cintura que parecía injusta teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su pecho. La parte superior de la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba dos copas D que se derraman fuera de la línea del escote de corte bajo. Si me dijera que acababa de salir de una sesión de fotos para la revista Playboy no me hubiera sorprendido **.**

 **—Normalmente acude a... bueno, un tipo más notable. Me sorprende que lo mantengas muy ocupado.**

Sí, no me había equivocado del tono sarcástico en su voz. La chica no me agradaba. Pero lo que decía no tenía sentido. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Itachi no tenía " _aventuras amorosas_ " y que yo era la única relación que jamás había tenido, no estoy segura de cómo responder a su evidente falta de conocimiento acerca de él, así que dirigí mi atención de nuevo a el escenario y vi que él llevaba a miles de personas a un frenesí de excitación.

 **—Demasiado buena para hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya lo veremos. He estado por aquí mucho más tiempo que tú y mi papá es el patrocinador de Cold Soul, todos me conocen. A Itachi no le gustara que seas grosera conmigo.**

Finalmente,no pude morderme la lengua por más tiempo y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme consu mirada. **—Cuando digas algo que valga la pena contestar, con mucho gusto te responderé. Pero es obvio que no sabes nada de Itachi en absoluto. Si te escuchas, te darías cuenta de lo increíblementeestúpido que suena. —** Sus ojos se iluminaron con furia y me entraron ganas de reír por su reacción. La chica podía insultar, pero que no soportada una contestación

 **—Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu paseo, zorra, porque ya se acabó. Itachi no se conformara con tan poquita cosa como él. Soy demasiado importante como para alterarme.**

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y di un paso hacia ella **—¿Acabas de llamarme zorra? —** Susurré.

Al principio, parecía muy contenta con mi ira, pero luego desapareció su sonrisa divertida y una expresión de terror iluminó su rostro. Empezó a retroceder lejos de mí. Me entraron ganas de reír en voz alta. Me recordó a uno de los matones de la escuela primaria del que todos hablaban. Una vez que gritaban, se acobardaban. Sentí una sensación de poder para manejar esta situación por mi misma. No iba a esperar a Itachi para decirle lo perra que era.

— **No** —La chica retrocedió contra la pared y me quedé con mi mirada enojada fija en ella, amando su expresión de horror. Esto era muy divertido.

 **—Sakura, detente**.

Me quedé inmóvil ante el sonido de la voz Itachi mientras se interponía entre las dos. El sudor de su pecho había empapado la camisa y se aferraba con más fuerza a la piel. Luego se volvió y miró a la otra chica.

 **—¿Qué está pasando? —** Le oí preguntar. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por ella?

 **—Me atacó, yo sólo trataba de hablar con ella y me atacó —** Balbuceó la joven con lágrimas. ¿Está llorando? Maldita sea, incluso sonaba creíble.

 **—No la toqué...**

 **—Ahora no, Sakura** —Itachi me interrumpió y me quede con la boca abierta hacia a él y la chica que aparentemente consolaba. ¿Acaso había entrado en un universo alternativo? Nada de esto tiene sentido.

 **—Ella... ella me siseo** —Tartamudeó la muchacha, señalando con una de sus largas uñas rojas en mi dirección. Bueno, tal vez lo hubiera hecho. Pero me llamó una zorra.

 **—Me llamó... —** Empecé y una vez más Itachi me cortó.

 **—Espera, Sakura**.

La Confusión se convirtió rápidamente en ira y no iba a esperar hasta que terminara de hablar con la chica y escuchándola con su boca llena de mentiras. Debería haberme preguntado si yo estaba bien. No a ella. No iba a estar aquí de pie para seguir escuchando esto. Y te aseguro que no iba a quedarme para intentar defenderme si no iba a siquiera darme la oportunidad de hablar. Me fui hacia la puerta de atrás, esperando que Itachi me siguiera, pero una vez que abrí la puerta, noté que él no había estado detrás de mí.

Herida, furiosa y confundida miré fijamente hacia la noche. No tenía un coche. Itachi no iba a venir detrás de mí. Y dependía completamente de él y me dejó colgada. Las lágrimas borbotearon de mis ojos y empecé a limpiarlas y decidí dejarlos solos. No quería que nadie me viera llorar.

 **—Te llevaré a casa** —La voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó. Giré y lo encontré apoyado contra su camioneta, mirándome.

No quería que me viera llorar, me sequé las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara. No podía irme con Sasuke. Era un espíritu maligno detrás de mi alma. El ceño fruncido en su rostro me recordó al muchacho que llegó al hospital a verme después de mi accidente. Había estado tan preocupado que había dormido en la sala de espera toda la noche. En mi vida entera, Sasuke había estado allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien. Nada en él fue alguna vez espantoso. Ni una sola vez me ha defraudado. Miré hacia la puerta cerrada, deseando que Itachi caminara a través de ella, pero no pasó nada. La ira me quemó la garganta y me dolió el corazón.

 **—Claro, gracias, Sasuke . Me vendría bien un paseo**.

 **Itachi**

Dejar a Sakura caminando apagada, herida y molesta había sido casi imposible. Sin embargo, la distancia que puse entre ella y la criatura sin alma, delante de mí, era mejor. La ira y el dolor rodando fuera de ella eran muy molestos. Tenía que averiguar lo que era esta cosa. No podía hacer eso con la angustia de Sakura detrás de mí. Quería terminar con ella y tenerla en mis brazos y tranquilizarla, pero no podía darle a este asunto una oportunidad de escapar.

 **—¿Quién eres? —** Gruñí, bajando la mitada a la rubia.

Sonrió y se enderezó, olvidándose de su actuación una vez que Sakura dio vuelta a la esquina.

 **—Nadie que conozcas, Itachi** —Respondió, y llevó una larga uña roja hasta mi camisa **—, pero eso podría cambiar.**

Le di una palmada a su mano con fuerza suficiente como para que gritara de dolor. Bien. Quería hacerle daño. Había estado demasiado cerca de Sakura. Y mi niña tontamente valiente había estado mirándola como si ella pudiera con el demonio.

 **—Estás por debajo de mí —** Le recordé con una voz fría **—. Ahora, dime por qué estabas cerca de mi Sakura. —** pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. **—Hice lo que me dijeron que hiciera. Es mi trabajo, Itachi. A ti también te toca cumplir con tu trabajo, ¿No?**

 **—No juegues conmigo. Quiero las respuestas ahora. Necesito alcanzar a Sakura. No tengo tiempo para esto.**

Se rió y el miedo helado se apoderó de mí.

 **—Demasiado tarde —** dijo con una voz cantarina antes de desaparecer.

No Queriendo creer que el martilleo en mi cabeza era verdad, me eché a correr por el pasillo por el que Sakura había corrido tan sólo unos minutos antes. No había ni rastro de ella. Abrí la puerta de atrás y el estacionamiento se encontraba lleno de autos vacíos. Nada. Cerrando los ojos. Busqué por su alma. Y por primera vez desde que la conocí no pude escucharla.

 **—¡NOOOOOOO!**


	9. Capítulo 8

****Sakura****  
Mis ojos se sentían pesados. No podía recordar por qué. Luché para abrirlos, pero nada. ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Dónde está Itachi? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos?

 **—** ** **Shhhh, está bien, Sakura. No te preocupes. Te tengo—.**** Es la voz de Sasuke. ¿Por qué está Sasuke aquí?  
 **—** ** **¿Sasuke?****  
Dedos anormalmente cálidos apartaron el cabello de mi rostro y me estremecí mientras la piel de gallina cubrió mi cuerpo. No fue por placer.  
 **—** ** **Sí, estoy aquí —**** Murmuró y continuó jugando con mi cabello.  
 **—** ** **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? —**** El pánico en mi voz fue evidente ** **. —Estás conmigo ahora. Donde perteneces. Donde siempre has pertenecido. Has sido mía desde el momento en que te elegí, cuando éramos solo niños. Y en cuanto a tus ojos, podrás abrirlos pronto. Tu cuerpo humano tiene dificultades para tratar con el viaje; lamento eso. —**** Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.  
 **—** ** **No entiendo.****  
 **—** ** **Sólo descansa. Te sentirás mejor pronto.****  
Utilicé cada onza de fuerza en mi cuerpo luchando sin fin para abrir mis ojos. Pero no ocurrió nada. Todo quedó oscuro. Hasta qué, exhausta, me adentré en la oscuridad.

Parpadeando lentamente, levanté la mirada a lo que parecía ser gasa oscura. Estudiándola con confusión, noté que caía sobre la cama en que yo estaba recostada. Giré mi cabeza para observar mí alrededor y noté que la iluminación era a causa una tenue luz anaranjada. Me levanté sobre mis codos y me pregunté si esto era real o si era un sueño. Velas cubrían la habitación y hacían que la luz parpadeante bailara a través del techo. Sin embargo, las paredes eran de piedra, el cuarto fue elaboradamente decorado con candelabros y una araña de cristal. Tenía que estar soñando. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, deslicé mi pie sobre el borde de la cama, notando por primera vez las sábanas de seda negra en las cuales estuve durmiendo. La enorme cama de hierro parecía fuera de lugar en una habitación con paredes de piedra. ¿Dónde se supone que estoy y cómo llegué a este lugar?

Me senté allí, estudiando las pequeñas flamas enfrente de mí y me concentré en lo que podía recordar: Estuve en el concierto de Itachi. Allí estaba una chica… una chica mala. Una chica que Itachi había consolado. Oh, corrí y Sasuke me encontró.

Jadeando, salté de la cama y me di la vuelta, buscando una puerta. Esto no era un sueño. Necesitaba salir de allí. Algo no andaba bien. Sasuke me había raptado. Me drogó. ¿Por qué tengo que ser una reina del drama y huir? Antes de que mis nervios se volvieran locos, la pared de piedra a la izquierda de la cama comenzó a moverse y una puerta oculta se abrió.

Sasuke entró en la habitación vestido con sus habituales vaqueros y camisa polo. Parecía tan normal. Se parecía al mariscal de campo del instituto. Su cabello azul petróleo perfectamente despeinado como si tuviera estilo. Los ojos negros en los que una vez confié brillaban mientras se  
encontraban con los míos. Era tan difícil de creer que era malvado.

— ** **Despertaste**** —dijo mientras cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
 **—** ** **¿Dónde estamos?****  
Sasuke extendió las manos y sonrió. **—** ** **Mi lugar. ¿Te gusta?****  
Rompí el contacto visual con él. No era la respuesta que yo buscaba y él lo sabe.

 **—** ** **¿Por qué estoy aquí, Sasuke?****  
Sonrió, y arqueó una ceja. No fue una expresión a la que estuviera familiarizada. Sasuke nunca pareció ser engreído.  
— ** **Porque me perteneces****.  
Me obligué a no dejarme llevar por el pánico mientras me aferraba a mi expresión de calma, y di otro paso hacia él.  
 **—** ** **No te pertenezco, Sasuke. No soy una posesión. Soy una persona. Por favor, regrésame a casa.****

Sasuke dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada que no contenía nada de humor. **—** ** **Así que, ¿Itachi Walker**** ** **se quedará con lo que yo cree? No lo creo, Sakura. Me perteneces—**** Se detuvo y pasó su mano a través de su desordenado cabello.

Fue un movimiento que lo vi hacer cientos de veces. De alguna manera, ver ese pequeño gesto humano alivió al miedo al cual me aferraba.  
 **—** ** **Lo puedes ver, él estaba obligado a amarte. Eres diferente. Él vio eso. Pero lo que no te explicó fue que eras diferente porque yo te hice diferente. No él. No el destino. Eres mía. Has sido moldeada a mi creación. Debes elegirme —**** Extendió su mano **—** ** **, Esta bien, confía en mí. Mi tacto nunca te lastimará****. Negando con la cabeza, di varios pasos atrás, hasta que mi espalda tocó la cabecera de hierro.  
 **—** ** **¿Alguna vez te he lastimado, Sakura? Escucha tu alma. Sabe a dónde pertenece. El fuego relampaguea**** ** **en tus ojos justo ahora, es tu alma buscándome —**** Se detuvo frente a mi y me sonrió como si tuviera un maravilloso secreto que compartir. Extendió su mano hacia mí **—** ** **. Dame tu mano.****

Mis ojos. Él es la razón por la cual mis ojos brillan de un raro color naranja, ¿Y quiere que le dé mi mano? No lo creo. Esto es un problema.  
 **—** ** **Por favor, llévame a casa. Solo quiero ir a casa —**** Rogué.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke dejó caer su mano extendida. **—** ** **¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi? Confías en La Muerte, sin lugar a dudas. La Muerte, Sakura. Él es la Muerte. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en una creación que toma las almas de la tierra y no confías en mí? Nunca permitiría que salieras herida. Nunca permitiría que estuvieras sola.****

 **—** ** **Pero él aparece y caes sin sentido bajo su hechizo. ¿Qué hizo para merecerte? No salvo tu vida. Vino a tomar tu alma cuando eras una niña. Dejo a tu madre llorando la perdida de su niña y no tuvo remordimiento. Eso es lo que él hace.****  
 **—** ** **¿Por qué me salvaste?****

Sasuke me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándome. **—** ** **No soy tu más oscuro sueño, Sakura. Puedo caminar en la oscuridad, pero vi una vida digna y la elegí. Mi padre la eligió. Estuvo de acuerdo en lo que tu significas para mi. Ahora tienes que aceptar que la vida que siempre tuviste está llegando a su fin. Ya es hora. Se suponía que morirías**** ** **ese día en la carretera y cuando la Muerte viniera, yo tomaría tu alma en su lugar. Debiste confiar en mí. Tu alma y mi espíritu son uno mismo. Pero la Muerte rompió las reglas —**** gruñó Sasuke, y caminó hacia uno de los muchos candelabros iluminando la habitación **—** ** **. Tuve que volverme un poco más duro. Sabía que la Muerte estaba contigo, pero creí que lo que hacía, era el mismo interés que mostraba en cualquier otra alma, preparándote. En cambio, el tonto se enamoró**** ** **de ti.****

Observé horrorizada mientras alargaba su mano sobre la flama, causando que está creciera hasta que la punta rozó la palma de su mano.

Su puño apretado sobre la flama se giró hacia mí y abrió su mano para revelar una bola de fuego.  
 **—** ** **No puedo controlar a la Muerte, pero puedo controlar a los muertos. Esos quienes eligen quedarse en la tierra. Caminan entre la oscuridad bajo el mando de mi padre. Bajo mi mando. Necesito a alguien para llenar la soledad. Tú has sido mi compañía por quince años, ni siquiera lo notaste. Pero tus recuerdos lentamente regresaran. Verás que, de hecho, me perteneces.****

Itachi es más fuerte que esto. Repetí ese recordatorio en mi cabeza para que mi corazón dejara de golpear mi pecho. Me encontrará. Incluso si estoy en lo más profundo del Infierno. Mirando a mí alrededor de la calle seriamente dudaba que allí fuera donde estábamos. Nada en este lugar me recordó al Infierno. Bueno, excepto que estaba atrapada aquí con un espíritu Vudú.

 **—** ** **¿Sólo me raptaste**** ** **de la tierra? ¿Qué hay con mi madre? No puedo dejarla —**** Esa era en realidad la menor de mis preocupaciones, pero él conocía a mi madre y tenía que echárselo en su rostro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y cerró la distancia entre nosotros, causando que mi cuerpo se pusiera en alerta máxima. Tuve que obligarme mentalmente a no retroceder por su cercanía. No estaba segura de cómo manejar esto. Aseguraba que mi alma era suya, pero eso no significaba que yo tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

 **—** ** **Te regresaré pronto. Ni siquiera notará que te fuiste. Sólo necesito un lugar donde hablar contigo. Para explicártelo sin… —**** Se detuvo y una expresión de amargura curvó los labios **—** ** **, esa estúpida transportadora o Itachi continuamente estropeando mis intentos.****

Así que me dejaría irme a casa. No estaría atrapada en esta espeluznante celda para siempre. Esa fue la mejor noticia que había escuchado desde que él entró en la habitación. Respirar se volvió más fácil.

 **—** ** **¿Te preocupaba que te mantuviera prisionera? Vamos, Sakura, me conoces mejor que eso. ¿Cuándo no me he asegurado de hacerte feliz? ¿Cuándo he intentado lastimarte? Nunca. —**** Terminó, alargando su brazo para tomar mi mano y apretarla. Quería apartarla de golpe y correr al otro lado de la habitación, pero no lo hice. Enfurecerlo no era la mejor idea. Si planeaba dejarme ir a casa, yo no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión por una discusión.  
 **—** ** **¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —**** Le pregunté en un suave tono de no-confrontación. Eso pareció agradarle, sonrió. Este era el Sasuke que conocía. Sólo ver su sonrisa me tranquilizo.

 **—** ** **Eso está mejor. Tu corazón dejo de acelerarse. No tienes por qué asustarte. Nunca temas de mí. Es una lástima. Yo no era fan de los malvados espíritus, así que siempre le temería.**** **—** ** **Ven a caminar conmigo, por favor. Podemos caminar un rato mientras te muestro alrededor —**** dijo, tirando suavemente de mi brazo. No me sentía de humor para hacer un recorrido por el Infierno, pero quería irme a casa, así que deje que me dirigiera a la puerta de piedra que hacía juego con las paredes perfectamente. Nunca la hubiera descubierto si él no la hubiera usado.

El aire frío y húmedo no me sorprendió tanto como lo hizo mi entorno. Esto no era el Infierno. A pesar de que olía muy similar a lo que yo esperaría que si fuera. El vapor que se elevaba desde la calle de asfalto negro frente a mi era por el húmedo aire de la noche, lo que debería ser un anormalmente día de invierno cálido no eran las profundidades del Infierno. Los viejos y destartalados edificios franceses bordeaban la callosena de bares, discotecas y tiendas de vudú abiertas. Podría no estar en el infierno, pero era lo más parecido a él.

Una puerta del bar directamente frente a nosotros se abrió y un chico salió tropezándose porque un hombre más fuerte lo lanzó a la calle para luego cerrar la puerta firmemente. El chico comenzó maldecir y reírse y hacer un escándalo.

¿Dónde están los padres de este chico? Debía ser media noche.

Una mujer corrió por la calle mientras gritaba riendo, luego se detuvo y levantó su ya muy pequeño top para que sus pechos quedaran libres y desnudos frente al hombre que la perseguía. Ella se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo con sus tacones de aguja, con sus pechos completamente desnudos a la vista de todos. El hombre finalmente la atrapo y la hizo girar, levantándola en sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en algún lugar donde yo no prefería ver. Apartando mi mirada de ellos y su comportamiento repugnante vi un viejo carruaje haciendo su camino hacia nosotros. Me pregunté si esa era la razón por la cual las calles olían a estiércol y vómito.

 **—** ** **Vamos, Sakura, debemos hablar. Vayamos a dar un paseo —**** Sasuke me dirigió hacia el carruaje mientras el caballo se detenía frente a nosotros.  
 **—** ** **¿Iremos en esto? —**** Pregunté mientras me levantaba para subirme a la parte trasera del carruaje.  
 **—** ** **Sip —**** respondió sonriendo y tomó el asiento frente a mí en vez de sentarse a mi lado. Agradecí la distancia, pero no me gusto el hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran frente a los míos.  
 **—** ** **Entonces, ¿Qué piensas de la calle Bourbon3? ¿Es todo lo que siempre habías imaginado?****  
Sinceramente, nunca había pensado en la calle Bourbon en absoluto. Ninguna vez en mi vida imaginé que sería esto. Ahora, sabía la exacta localización en Luisiana a la cual Sasuke me trajo. Puse mi atención de regreso a las calles mientras las pasábamos. Luces de chillantes colores de mujeres desnudas brillaban en las ventanas, y pizarrones que aseguraban tener los mejores platillos de la ciudad llenaban las calles, también. Las tiendas de vudú eran interminables y los pequeños muñecos que siempre me venían a la mente cuando alguien mencionaba Vudú cubrían las ventanas. Eso era todo lo que sabía del vudú. Un pequeño muñeco al que pinchaban agujas si no te agradaba alguien. Era una idea divertida, nada más. Que equivocada había estado.

 **—** ** **Esas tiendas, las que son de Vudú… —**** Comencé y Sasuke rió.  
 **—Son propiedad de gente que normalmente estafa a los turistas. Ni uno sólo de ellos tiene algún poder. Me imagino que si un espíritu vudú real tuviera la gracia de tocar sus puertas, le cerrarían la puerta y huirían de la ciudad. El vudú no es real en estas calles. Sólo se puede encontrar muy profundamente por esos elegidos que los espíritus quieren que los encuentren.**

Oh, fabuloso, ¿Los espíritus malignos son exigentes? Esto no puede ser peor. Trato de no rodar los ojos, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Leif me dice que él sabe que intento portarme bien. Los viejos edificios franceses comienzan a dar paso a edificios más limpios, más elegantes. Me preguntaba si vería una linda parte de Nueva Orleans antes de regresar a casa.

 **—Este es el Distrito Jardín. Es una zona agradable. La mayoría de las mansiones bien conservadas puedes encontrarlas aquí mismo. —** Sin importar cuan fascinante fueran, no me interesaban los vecindarios de Nueva Orleans.  
 **—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Sasuke? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —** Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Me incorporé en mi asiento con el fin de mantener una distancia segura de él. Afortunadamente, pareció no darse cuenta.

 **—Sé que no entiendes ahora lo que tu madre hizo. Recordarás todas las veces que he estado entrando a tu vida. Sabrás que estuve ese día que la vieja reina Vudú removió la enfermedad de tu cuerpo. Sí, lo hice y también la petición, mi padre lo requirió, pidió una restitución por ello. Toda acción viene con un pago. No del tipo monetario como en las tiendas de vudú de aquí quieren. El Vudú real pide algo más. El pago más caro que puede ser. Yo quería que vivieras, Sakura. Te observé desde el momento en que llegaste a Nueva Orleans. La enfermera te observaba porque eras la nieta de la reina vudú. Te trajo a mí para verte desde el primer día que llegaste. Quede fascinado por ti. Mi padre buscaba a mi compañera y yo le pedí que la petición fueras tú. Dijo que teníamos que esperar. Eso significaba que ocurriría cuando el destino lo decidiera. Cuando los doctores dijeron que no verías otro día, tu madre fue con la enfermera y te trajo a la vieja reina vudú, quien me llamó.**

Se detuvo, me miró por un momento. Conocía la mayor parte de eso ya, excepto, la conexión con la enfermera. Después de tomar una respiración profunda, casi un suspiro, Sasuke continuó: **—Una vida no puede darse gratis. El costo es una vida por otra vida. Salvé tu vida y al hacerlo, compré tu alma. Ha sido mía desde el día que estuviste saludable. He estado cerca de ti desde entonces.**

Mi madre vendió mi alma al diablo. Eso era lo que me decía. Excepto que era difícil pensar en Leif como el diablo. Se veía tan normal sentado frente a mí. Si sólo fuera un chico normal con quien pudiera terminar y luego alejarme de él.

 **—Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te volviste humano? ¿Por qué me ignoraste por años? ¿Por qué fingiste? ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué sólo no me dejas irme? —** Las preguntas salieron de mi boca. Y Sasuke comenzó a abrir la boca otra vez cuando una expresión furiosa tomó su lugar. Eso era nuevo. No se parecía al Sasuke que yo conocía. ¿Por qué escupí todo eso? Oh, Dios, no dejes que se convierta en un horrible demonio.  
 **—Está aquí. ¿Cómo diablos llego aquí tan rápido? —** Rugió y el carruaje se detuvo.

Miré a mí alrededor mientras Sasuke se levantaba y saltaba de su asiento y me dejaba sola. Las luces de la calle se apagaron y encendieron y las muy transitadas calles que recorrimos se habían ido. Esto era francamente espeluznante. Una mano tomó mi brazo y me jaló, grité pero al instante me callé, Itachi tiraba de mí a sus brazos.  
 **—Está bien —** Me aseguró y deje escapar un sollozo de alivio. Estaba aquí. Iría a casa. Pasó su mano por mi cabello **—. Shhh, te tengo. Se fue.**  
 **—¿Dónde? ¿Estás seguro? —** Susurré contra su pecho.  
 **—Sí, huyó en vez de enfrentarme. Se fue, Sakura. Te lo aseguro. —** Asentí en su pecho, envolviendo mis brazos en su cintura e inhalando su aroma. No me importaba que lastimara mis sentimientos más tarde. Que reaccionara de forma exagerada. Sólo quería irme de este lugar.  
 **—Vamos a casa —** Susurró en mi oído.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Itachi**_

 **—No va a mejorar la situación si sigues mirándola desde ahí como si fueras su maldito perro guardián —** Se quejó Hinata desde la silla de la esquina del dormitorio de Sakura en la cual se sentaba.

Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de responder su burla. No podía apartar mis ojos de Sakura mientras permanecía acostada en su cama. A salvo. Aquí conmigo y segura. La ira dentro de mí hervía porque fue arrebatada frente a mis narices. Había sido paciente con los tratos con esos espíritus, pero ya no más. Se metieron con el chico equivocado. No habría más criaturas sin almas cerca de Sakura. No esperaré para ver cuáles son sus intenciones. Terminaré con su existencia. Debó comenzar con Karin. No podría ser otra persona desaparecida. Puedo asegurarme de que nadie la recuerde. No quiero esperar hasta que olviden que existió.

Deberá ser un corte limpio. Karin deberá desaparecer cuando Sasuke lo haga. Me molesta que éste todavía por aquí, a pesar de que no causó  
ningún revuelo desde su partida. La he observado, pero actuó como la caprichosa animadora, cabeza hueca de siempre. Ni una sola vez se acercó a Sakura o intentó coquetear conmigo para molestarla. Al menos qué quien la creo le haya ordenado dejarme en paz a mí y a los míos.

 **—Tienes esa expresión en tu rostro de "Voy a patearle el trasero a alguien", Itachi. ¿Qué planeas? —** Demandó Hinata.

Casi había olvidado la presencia de Hinata en la habitación. Había estado aquí cuando regresé preocupado por Sakura. Eso es todo lo que  
podía decir de Hinata. Es leal y Sakura se las arreglo para ganarse la lealtad de Hinata. Ahora, deshacerme de ella es un problema.

 **—Karin necesita irse. Aquí no hay lugar para criaturas sin almas y no la quiero cerca de Sakura.**

 **—Oh, bueno. Me gusta ese plan. Esa zorra debió de haberse ido cuando Sasuke lo hizo. He estado observándola en la escuela, no está causando problemas porque nadie recuerda que estuvo allí. Sasuke la dejó aquí por una razón.**

 **—Exactamente —** Por una vez estuvimos de acuerdo. Pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Sakura, con Hinata siempre contaba. Sakura murmuró algo durmiendo y rodó sobre su espalda.

Observé asombrado como sus pestañas revoloteaban en contra de sus altos pómulos. El labio inferior regordete que tanto adoro sobresalía un poco, como si estuviera haciendo un puchero. Los rosados mechones de seda de su cabello se  
esparcían en su almohada. Todo en ella era increíble.  
 **—Por favor, deja de mirarla como una cachorro enfermo de amor. Es muy molesto —** Se burló Hinata.  
 **—Entonces, pasé de ser un perro guardián a un cachorro enfermo de amor. ¿Qué tienes en contra de las descripciones caninas?**  
Hinata rio en voz baja. **—No lo sé. Quizás necesito un perro.**  
 **—Sí, como si eso fuera a suceder. Una transportadora con un perro de mascota. ¿Dónde vas a dejarlo mientras estés trabajando? ¿En el séptimo cielo?**  
 **—Bueno, ¿No eres una caja llena de sorpresas? Para tu información, me imaginó que si dejan que La Muerte tenga una humana, puedo al menos tener un perro.**  
Iba a comenzar a responderle cuando los ojos verdes de Sakura parpadearon lentamente y los abrió. Pude ver sus papilas dilatadas en esos verdes ojos mientras trataba de concentrarse.  
— **Hola** —Gruñó con voz soñolienta. Era hora de que Hinata se fuera.  
 **—Vete, Hinata. Te llamaré si te necesito aquí —** Ordené, sin molestarme en mirarla. Disfrutaba observar a Sakura despertarse y no quería perderme eso por un segundo.  
— **Veo que estorbo aquí** —dijo Hinata en tono divertido, causando que las comisuras de los labios de Sakura se levantaran.  
 **—Te veré pronto, Hinata** —gritó Sakura mientras Hinata salía de la habitación.  
 **—Esto es mejor** —Suspiré, sentándome al lado de Sakura e inclinándome contra la cabecera. Extendí mi brazo y tiré de mi amada pelirosa para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.  
— **Mmmm** —Estuvo de acuerdo, todavía no completamente despierta. Sasuke había drenado la energía en su cuerpo humano. Eso era peligroso para un humano, sin embargo el idiota lo hizo. Sakura sentiría los efectos por un par de días. La traje a casa por medio de un jet privado y durmió en todo el viaje.  
 **—No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero quiero verte —** Jugué con su rosado cabello, enredando sus mechones alrededor de mis dedos.  
 **—Es por culpa de Sasuke. Usó un método de transportación que no es para los humanos. Pero lo pagará.**  
 **—Lamento haberme ido** —La pequeña disculpa de Sakura me molestó. No tenía ninguna razón para disculparse. Estuvo presa del pánico y manejó la situación erróneamente.

 **—No, soy yo quien lamenta no haberte explicado sobre esa rubia sin alma. No debí haber descartado tus habilidades. Al verla tan cerca de ti, me asusto. Tomé por misión averiguar porque se encontraba allí.**

Pagan bostezó, luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme — **¿Era un sin alma**?  
Asentí. **—Me distrajo y te molestó con el propósito de dejarte sola para Sasuke. Caí en su trampa —** Admitir mi fracaso dejó un sabor amargo en mi boca. Le he fallado dos veces.  
 **—No, yo caí en su trampa. Tu tratabas de protegerme y actúe como una novia tonta, celosa y me fui —** El sueño había desaparecido de su voz  
ahora. No le gustaba que me culpara de esto. Si no la tranquilizaba, se levantaría y comenzaría a despotricar sobre mi equivocación.  
 **—¿Tenias celos?** —Me burlé y su mirada determinada se transformó en una sonrisa tímida.  
 **—Sabes que si. La chica me decía que era tu más reciente aventura y dio a entender que salías con una chica diferente cada semana. Sé que no debía creerle sus comentarios pero me llamó zorra y bueno, quería abofetearla.**  
 **—¿Te llamó qué? Me preguntó si Sasuke sabe eso. Debido a que piensa que le perteneces. Como se sentiría si supiera que su pequeña chica malvada te llamó por ese vulgar nombre —** Hice una pausa y tomé una profunda respiración. Estar furioso mientras sostengo a una muy dormida y exhausta Sakura en mis brazos no es una buena idea **—. No debí caer en sus provocaciones —** murmuré enojado conmigo mismo.  
 **—No, no es tu culpa. Además, no debí haberme puesto celosa. Si hubiera sido más madura nada de esto debió haber pasado.**  
 **—Hmm, me gusta que estés celosa**.  
Riéndose, me pellizcó a través del fino algodón de mi camisa y me eché a reír. El sonido era tan nuevo para mí. Antes de Sakura, no creo haber reído nunca.

 _ **Pagan**_

 **—Entonces, ¿Qué planeas con tu sexy novio rockero para el Día de San Valentín? —** preguntó Ino, viniendo a mi lado tan pronto salí de mi coche.

Me había olvidado del Día de San Valentín, pero dudaba que la Muerte reconociera esta celebración. Además, Itachi había salido otra vez esta mañana. Hinata estaría aquí pronto. La dejé comiendo los waffles sobrantes y la cubierta de fresa que mamá había puesto para mí en la mesa de la cocina antes de que se fuera muy temprano a una convención  
de escritores en Chicago. Estaría de viaje toda la semana. Por todo lo que ocurría en esté momento, era probablemente lo mejor. Hinata podría permanecer en forma humana y vagar libremente por mi casa mientras esperábamos a a para encontrar una solución a mi problema.

Al pensar en Sasuke, miré hacia su lugar de estacionamiento y dejé de caminar al ver su camioneta estacionada. Oh, Dios, esta aquí. ¿Qué  
significa eso? Todo el mundo lo había olvidado. Ahora esta de regreso.  
 **—Sé que rompiste con Sasuke, pero, maldición, no tienes que mirar su camioneta como si fuera lo peor que has visto. Regresó de su viaje de visita a sus abuelos en el Norte. Te acostumbrarás a estar cerca de él de nuevo. No es gran cosa.**  
¿Sus abuelos? ¿Qué? Lo recordaba. Mi cabeza empezó a golpear.  
Esto era demasiado. Nada tenía sentido.  
— **Ahí están mis chicas** —La voz de Hinata se quebró ante mi ataque de pánico interior y señalé con mis ojos hacia la razón de mi expresión de horror. Ella entendió. Sus ojos blancos parpadearon hacia la camioneta de Sasuke y luego de nuevo a mí **—. Bueno, miren, miren, el rey ha vuelto o debería decir "príncipe"—** sonrió por su propia broma y me apretó el brazo **—. ¿Hoy será muy divertido, no?**  
Empecé a sacudir la cabeza y ella me apretó el brazo con más fuerza. **—Sonríe y se bonita, Sa-ku-ra. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Tengo esto bajo control —** dijo entre dientes y me llevó hacia la puerta de la escuela. Ino nos siguió en silencio, lo que de por sí era un milagro. Pero pensándolo bien, Hinata siempre la asustaba de todos modos.

Hinata no dejó de tirarme hasta que llegó a mi casillero. Ino había dicho su adiós y fue en busca de Naruto tan pronto como entramos en el  
pasillo. Agradecía su partida porque necesitaba hablar con Hinata a solas.  
 **—¿Qué voy a hacer?—** Susurré mientras miraba frenéticamente alrededor, buscando cualquier signo de Sasuke.  
 **—Vas a actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Es tu ex, actúa como las chicas hacen alrededor de sus ex** —Hinata explotó una burbuja de chicle en la boca, como si no fuera una maldita gran cosa.

 **—Hinata, eres consciente de que está detrás de mi alma —** Expuse enojada.  
Rodó sus ojos **. —Eres consciente de que no hará nada por Itachi.**  
 **—Pero Itachi no está aquí.**  
 **—Sa-ku-ra, yo estoy aquí. Además, está aquí porque Itachi se deshizo de su pequeño ayudante. No tiene a nadie que le de informes.**

¿Pequeño ayudante? ¿Qué? **—¿Puedes hablarme sobre eso por favor?**

Hinata se apoyó en el casillero de al lado y tiró un hilo de goma de mascar de su boca mientras descansaba una bota en el casillero inferior.

 **—Karin era un sin alma, cariño. Ahora no está más. Itachi se encontraba molesto cuando te trajo de regreso de Nueva Orleans. No es un fan de el Barrio Francés, ya sabes. Todos los antiguos edificios franceses lo sacan de quicio. Pero a mí, me gusta todo el alcohol. Excepto que luego están las mujeres desnudas. Eso puede ser un poco molesto**.

Karin era un sin alma. Apoyé la frente en el frío metal mientras Hinata continuó parloteando sobre Nueva Orleans. Por supuesto, Karin era un sin alma. Eso tenía sentido. Si Sasuke estaba tan enamorado de mí, entonces nunca estaría en una relación con otra persona. Todas sus burlas eran destinadas a conducirme directamente a los brazos de Sasuke. Y  
Itachi, había fingido con ella porque me protegía. Dios, fui una idiota.

 **—Por lo tanto, se ha ido... —** Me dije a mí misma.  
Hinata dejó de hablar de buñuelos y de su regalo al mundo, suspiró, obviamente frustrada de que su intento de cambiar el tema hubiera fracasado.

 **—Sí, y Itachi hizo su limpieza. Ni un alma la recordará. Sin ningún doble sentido.**  
 **—¿Hinata?**  
 **—Sí.**  
 **—Necesito una coca cola y una barra de chocolate. Muchos chocolates.**

Hinata se rió y se retiró de su posición en contra de los casilleros.

 **— Estoy en ello. Te veré en clases.**  
 **—Gracias.**

La observé mientras se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la sala de profesores.

La risa de Sasuke resonó por los pasillos y me giré para verlo de pie junto al mismo grupo de chicos que siempre lo rodeaban. No miró en mi dirección, y las porristas se encontraban pendientes por cada una de sus palabras. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido este año. Esto era muy similar a la misma escena que había presenciado el primer día de clases.

El día que había conocido a Itachi sentado en la parte trasera de mi salón.  
Sonriendo, di la vuelta y me dirigí al salón de clases. Las cosas nuestras estar todas confusas, pero ahora, pensando en lo sexy que Itachi habíamos  
sido ese día mientras me resistía de no mirar su adorable hoyuelo, eso hacía las cosas más interesantes. Había pensado que no era más que otra alma en aquel entonces. Una que realmente podía hablar. Muchas cosas han cambiado. El alma que pensé que me acechaba no lo hacia. Había  
estado allí, para llevarse mi alma, porque debía morir. Sin embargo, algo cambió su parecer. Me gustó saber que lo había afectado en una forma  
que ningún otro ser humano lo había hecho jamás. Había roto todas las leyes del universo por mí. Me dejó vivir.

 **—Coca Cola y Snickers —** Anunció Hinata, mientras puso la lata fría en mi mano y dejó caer el Snickers al frente de mi camisa.

— **Hinata** —Chillé sorprendida y agarré rápidamente la barra de chocolate, antes de que golpeara el suelo y fuera pisoteado por la multitud de estudiantes que corría al aula del segundo período.  
 **—Los mendigos no pueden ser selectivos —** Intervino junto a mí.  
 **—Puedes ser una engreída —** Le espeté, abriendo el Snickers y tomando un bocado.  
 **—Sí, pero me quieres de todos modos.**  
 **Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Tenía la boca llena y por supuesto que tenía razón. La quería.**  
 **—Oye, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?** —Exigió Ino mientras corría a mi lado. Incliné la cabeza hacia Hinata, quien sonrió. Las dos sabíamos que  
no había forma de que Ino le pidiera algo a Hinata.  
— **Oh —** Fue su respuesta. Entonces, pareció superarlo rápidamente y susurró en voz alta **—: ¿Ya hablaste con Sasuke? ¿Y lo extraño que es que Sasuke regresará después de que Karin se fue? Es como si estuviéramos jugando a las sillas vacías**.

No pude evitar tensarme ante la mención de Sasuke y el nombre de Karin. Si Ino pensaba que esto era raro, realmente estaría extrañada al saber la verdad. Traté de imaginarme en mi cerebro el hecho  
de que Karin era una criatura sin alma, pero era demasiado. Ya tengo bastante con Sasuke y su reclamo de mi alma de momento. Debía poner a  
Karin y su existencia fuera de mi cabeza. Tal vez la olvidaría como todo el mundo lo hacia.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta suavemente. **—No, pero él viene hacia aquí y tendré un asiento en primera fila. Maldita sea, debí haber agarrado un poco de palomitas mientras entré al salón.**

Sasuke venía directamente hacia nosotras con su sonrisa torcida y arrogancia. **—Oye, Pagán, ¿Cómo estás? —** preguntó, deteniéndose frente a mí, así que no podía huir. A pesar de que tenía respaldo por cada lado, Ino y Hinata, deseaba desesperadamente que Itachi estuviera aquí.  
— **Um, bien, gracias, ¿Y tú?** —Sentía los ojos de los otros estudiantes sobre nosotros. Esto era lo que todos habían estado esperando. El drama y la angustia adolescente que alimentaba nuestantes  
vidas. Si tan solo supieran…

 **—Veo que has hecho una nueva amiga —** Desvió la mirada hacia Hinata y el brillo de advertencia en sus ojos era evidente. ¿Realmente la desafía?  
— **Uh, sí, la he hecho.**  
 **—Ya sabes lo que dicen, fuera lo viejo** —mencionó Hinata, levantando las cejas y mirándolo directamente **—, y da paso a lo nuevo y mejorado**.

Sasuke se puso rígido y me preocupe que ella hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Estábamos en el pasillo con un montón de seres humanos. Tal vez sería prudente si mantuviéramos la calma del malvado espíritu.

 **—Una cuestión de opinión** —Su voz era controlada y fría. Sabía que Hinata se divertiría con esto y lo empeoraría.  
 **—Um, está bien, fue bueno verte de nuevo Sasuke, eh, te veré por ahí —** Alcancé el brazo de Hinata y lo sostuve firmemente entre el mío, tirándola, mientras rodeaba a Sasuke y caminamos lo más rápido posible hacia el baño de chicas. Podía oír la respiración pesada de Ino mientras corría  
detrás de nosotras para mantenerse cerca. ¿Dónde se encontraba Naruto cuando lo necesitas? No es que fuera mejor. Miranda escogería el chisme  
y el drama muy por encima de una sesión de demostración de afecto con su novio en cualquier momento.

 **—Maldición, Sa-ku-ra, estás corriendo como si los demonios del infierno estuvieran pisándote los talones —** Hinata se rió entre dientes por su propia broma. No le encontré ni un poco de gracia.

 **—Por favor, se buena —** Cambié mi enfoque lejos de Hinata y encontré que Ini nos observaba con una mirada en su rostro de preocupación mezclada con determinación. Noté que ella estaba lista por si Hinata me atacaba, y se preparaba mentalmente para defenderme.

 **—Soy amable —** Hinata arrastró las palabras y tiró su brazo fuera de mi alcance **—. Por Dios, contrólate, Sakura. Come tu chocolate y bebe tu refresco. Creo que tu nivel de azúcar es bajo y está haciéndote una perra.**

Suspirando, me apoyé contra la pared al lado del lavamanos y tomé un trago de la Coca Cola en mi mano. Necesitaba hablar con Hinata a solas, pero la postura de protección de Ino decía que no iría a ninguna parte. En cambio, me comí mi barra de chocolate y disparé una mirada de advertencia en la dirección de Hinata.

 **—¿Cuándo, uh, uh estará, Itachi de vuelta? —** Tembló la voz de Ino. Hinata parecía encontrar esto entretenido.  
 **—No estoy segura, probablemente llamará esta noche.**  
 **—¿Vas a decirle que Sasuke está de vuelta? —** preguntó con cautela.

Por supuesto que si, tan pronto lo viera. Mejor aún, podía enviar a Hinata para decirle. No estoy segura de poder convencerla de que me dejará sola, con Sasuke tan cerca ahora, pero iba a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

 **—Claro, pero no es gran cosa. Sasuke rompió las cosas conmigo antesde irse. Es simplemente amable. Ya sabes —** Ni siquiera me lo creó.  
Ino frunció el ceño, se acercó al espejo y comenzó a arreglar algunos de sus rizos que pensaba que veía fuera de lugar. **—Mm, bueno,**  
 **los ex-novios pueden ser un problema. Incluso los más lindos, como Sasuke.**  
No tenía idea. **—Creo que todo va a estar bien.**

Hinata encontró esto divertido y la fulminé con la mirada, lo que sólo la llevó a reírse más fuerte.  
Ino miró por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño a Hinata, pero no dijo nada.

 **—Bueno, he terminado. Mi azúcar en la sangre debe estar bien ahora. Vamos a clase, ya es tarde.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Itachi

El alma de pie a mi lado me miraba con ansiedad mientras el niño sobre el cuerpo antiguo del alma lloraba en voz alta. No me agradaban las situaciones como esta. Necesitaba un transportador de inmediato. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarlo hasta que alguien escuchara los gritos del muchacho y saliera corriendo para ver cómo se encontraba.

—Despierta, abuelo, vamos, despierta —Cantó el niño, sacudiendo el cuerpo vacío tendido en el campo. Lágrimas corrían por la cara sucia del niño.

A pesar de que él quería creer que su abuelo sólo dormía, sabía la verdad. Los sollozos desgarrando su cuerpo eran un indicador de que ya había aceptado el hecho de que su abuelo falleció.

Miré por encima del alma cuyo rostro estaba tenso por la frustración. No parecía gustarle ver al niño molesto.

—Va a estar bien. Has tenido varios años con él para hacer mella en su vida —Le dije al alma y sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los míos. Alguna paz le recorrió.

—Siento llegar tarde, Itachi—Se disculpó Pakura mientras aparecía a la derecha del alma.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no dije nada más. El transportador tomó el alma y se fue.Pero yo esperé. Dejar al niño aquí solo con su abuelo muerto no era algo con loque me sentía cómodo. No es que fuera a ser lastimado. Su alma no estaba marcada para salir de la tierra. Su vida sería muy larga.

Pero dejarlo llorar aquí solo me parecía mal. Le vi coger puñados de la camisa del anciano y enterrar su cara en la tela. Sus sollozos eran cada vez más tranquilos ahora. La aceptación era siempre más fácil para los jóvenes.

—¡SHINO! —Llamó una voz femenina y levanté mi mirada para ver a una mujer joven con el pelo corto de color rojo que venía corriendo por la colina. El temor grabado en su cara, sus enormes ojos marrones brillaban con la ansiedad de los de su hijo. Su preocupación era por su hijo, y no se daba cuenta aún de que su padre se había ido. Miré al chico una vez más, mientras levantó la cabeza y gritó a su madre. Mi trabajo aquí ya lo había hecho. Así que los dejé.

La casa olía a amoníaco y vapor de desinfectante. Era un olor familiar. Todas las casas de los ancianos que visitaba olían igual. La anciana, metida firmemente en su cama con varias colchas artesanales que eran una mezcla de modelos brillantemente y diversos colores, no dejaban ninguna duda que la hubiera hecho ella misma, me miró con ojos nublados. Había vivido mucho. Fue una buena vida para ella. Ciento cinco años en esta tierra era un regalo que a muy pocos se les daba. Sólo las mejores y más honradas almas recibían estas vidas.

—Bueno, era hora de que llegaras —Susurró con voz débil.

No podía dejar de reír. Estuvo esperándome. Los más viejos siempre lo hacían. Sabían cuando llegaba el momento. Estas eran las almas más fáciles de tomar.

—Estoy aquí a tiempo, querida, sólo que tú eres impaciente. —Me burlé de ella con el cariño que su marido había utilizado cuando aún vivía. Me acordaba de él susurrándole: Te veré en el más allá, mi querida antes de salir de su cuerpo. Ella había sonreído a través de sus lágrimas. Eso había sido hace casi cincuenta años.

—Ah, tú lo escuchaste. —Sonrió y las arrugas en su rostro se arrugaron aún más.

—Lo hice.

—Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante con esto, estoy lista para ver a mi hombre —Susurró, y una serie de toses demolió su frágil y pequeño cuerpo antes de que yo atrajera hacia mí su alma.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Sakura, Hinata se encontraba sentada en la silla púrpura que una vez había sido donde yo pasaba las noches. Dirigiendo mi mirada a la cama, noté que no había nadie. Fulminé con la mirada a Hinata. —¿Dónde está?

—Insolente, insolente, Walker. ¿Tienes el azúcar en la sangre demasiado bajo? —Arrastró las palabras. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con el nivel de azúcar bajo?

—¿Dónde está, Hinata?

La Hyuga suspiró en voz alta y estiró las piernas. Por una vez, no usaba las botas negras y altas a las que era tan aficionada. Tenía sus pies desnudos y sus uñas eran una sombra horrible de color verde brillante.

—Está en el baño, cielos.

Me volví para acechar fuera de la habitación cuando Hinata me detuvo.

—Um, Itachi, no creo que ella aprecie que irrumpas mientras se ducha.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. No estaba pensando. Había pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde que la había visto y me encontraba más y más frustrado a cada minuto. Sasuke había salido completamente de mi radar y yo todavía seguía en un punto muerto sobre cómo tratar con él. Pensé que después de haber eliminado a Karin, él aparecería, pero no había recibido ninguna respuesta.

—Te perdiste un día muy divertido —La cantarina voz de Hinata no era algo en lo que encontraba consuelo. Esto significaba que iba a decir algo que seguramente me molestaría.

—¿Qué me perdí?

—Bueno, vamos a ver, me enteré que Sakura tiene azúcar en su sangre y se convierte en una auténtica p... bruja si no come una barra de chocolate durante un momento estresante. También me enteré de que Ino, de hecho, ama los chismes y, muy posiblemente, a Sakura más de lo que ama al chico larguirucho rubio sobre el que se cuelga. —Hinata hizo una pausa, luego hizo una mueca cuando notó mi gruñido furioso. No estoy de humor para juegos.

—Ah, y Sasuke ha regresado de visitar a sus abuelos en el Norte. Toda la escuela era un hervidero de emoción.

Él había regresado a la escuela. Mi eliminación de Karin no lo había enviado a mí, lo había enviado de vuelta al mundo de Pagan. No me esperaba eso.

—¿Está bien Sakura?

Hinata se levantó y me lanzó una sonrisa divertida a su manera, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.—Sí, por supuesto. Estuve en su, ¿Cómo dijo esa anciana que tomamos la semana pasada, después de que incendiara su casa cocinando? Ah, sí, dijo: "como arroz quemado al sartén" —Hinata se echó a reír—. Esa era una anciana divertida.Espero transportar su alma de nuevo la próxima vez. —Luego, Hinata salió de la habitación.

El Vestido rosa pálido que colgaba en la parte exterior de la puerta del armario de Sakura me llamó la atención. La suave tela parecía casi lo suficiente preciosa para tocar la piel de Sakura. Me acerqué a él y levanté el dobladillo y froté la delicada textura sedosa entre mis dedos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó mi hermosa pelirosa antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Me encanta. ¿Cuándo lo llevarás? —pregunté, girándome en sus brazos para mirarla y disfrutar de sus características.

—Bueno —Mordió la parte inferior de su labio y miró nerviosamente a mí alrededor para ver su vestido—. Lo vi en una tienda y sólo... me gustó. Me parece que necesito un lugar para usarlo... —Se interrumpió, mirándome esperanzada. ¿Estaba pidiéndome que la llevara a un lugar agradable? Nuestras últimas semanas habían sido cualquier cosa menos divertidas para ella.Hemos estado tratando con Sasuke y su mierda. Aparte del concierto que terminó horriblemente, yo no la había llevado a ningún lugar.

La puerta crujió y alcé mis ojos al ver a Hinata asomar su cabeza de vuelta a dentro. —Se llama Día de San Valentín, idiota —anunció—. Si vas a salir con una humana, Itachi, necesitas recordar sus días de fiesta. —Hinata me dió una mirada de exasperación antes de cerrar la puerta una vez más. Día de San Valentín. Había olvidado esa festividad. Los días de fiesta por lo general significan más trabajo para mí. Las personas deprimidas tienden a terminar las cosas en ocasiones especiales y los fiesteros bebían demasiado y luego se ponían detrás de los volantes de los vehículos. Pero el día de San Valentín no era tan malo en cuanto a suicidio y accidentes automovilísticos se refiere.

—Lo siento, Sakura. No soy muy bueno en esto, al parecer. ¿Podrás perdonarme por no pensar en el hecho de que tengo que hacer más que sólo aparecer en tu habitación o ir contigo a la escuela? Soy una mierda de novio, ¿verdad?

—Ignora a Hinata. Simplemente le gusta hacerte pasar un mal rato.Honestamente, no compré esto con la esperanza de que me llevaras a ningún lado por el Día de San Valentín. Sólo lo vi y me acordé de que quisiste que me pusiera de rosa pálido una vez, para el baile. Pensé que tal vez cuando tengamos tiempo, lo podría llevar en algún sitio contigo.

Besé la cima de su cabeza. Sasuke seguía interfiriendo en nuestras vidas y no me gustaba. Mi mente se centraba mucho en él y en el alma de Sakura; la había descuidado a ella. —El Día de San Valentín tenemos una cita y definitivamente quiero que te pongas ese vestido.

Sakura

Itachi se había ido de nuevo. Había pasado la noche conmigo, o al menos había estado allí cuando me quedé dormida. Anoche había tocado mi canción. Extrañaba oírlo cantar.

Se había producido más cambios de redacción en esta ocasión como si hubiera estado perfeccionándolo. El sonido de su voz desesperada me hizo feliz de estar acostada en mi cama viéndolo. Sabía con seguridad de que me habría convertido en un charco en el suelo si hubiera tratado de ponerme de pie. Su largo pelo negro cayó en sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada a la guitarra en sus manos y tocaba el principio de la canción. La reconocí de inmediato. Las palabras flotaron en mi cabeza toda la mañana mientras tarareaba la inquietantemente dulce melodía.

"No estabas destinada para el hielo. No te hicieron para el dolor. El mundo que vive dentro de mí me trae sólo vergüenza.

Estabas destinada para los castillos y la vida bajo el sol. El frío corriendo a través de mí debería haberte hecho huir. Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí.

Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti

Sin embargo, te quedas. Sin embargo, te quedas.

No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo.

Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo.

Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre.

Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca.

Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí.

Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti

Sin embargo, te quedas. Sin embargo, te quedas.

No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo.

Quiero tener todo dentro y adormecido hasta que no pueda sentir el cuchillo.

Así que te aparto y grito tu nombre.

Sé que no puedo necesitarte, sin embargo te quiero cerca.

Sin embargo, te quedas, aferrándote a mí.

Sin embargo, te quedas, extendiendo una mano que empujo lejos Sin embargo, te quedas, cuando sé que no es correcto para ti

Sin embargo, te quedas. Sin embargo, te quedas.

Oh, la oscuridad siempre será mi capa y tú eres la amenaza para revelar mi dolor.

Así que me marcho, me marcho y borro mis recuerdos. Necesito enfrentar la vida que era para mí.

No te quedes y arruines mis planes.

No puedes tener mi alma, oh, no soy un hombre.

El recipiente vacío que habito no tiene la intención de sentir el calor que traes

Así que te aparto y te aparto. Ooooh.

Sin embargo, te quedas. Sin embargo, te quedas. Sin embargo, te quedas."

—¿Qué haces aquí sola, pareciendo estar en otro mundo? — preguntó Ino, sorprendiéndome fuera de mis pensamientos al golpear una mano contra la taquilla cerrada junto a la mía. No pude mantener la sonrisa en mi cara.

—Itachi —Le contesté.

Ino arqueó sus rubias cejas y se abanicó con una mano. —Chica, no te culpo, ese chico puede usar un par de jeans como nadie.

Me reí y sacudí mi cabeza. Ino verdaderamente apreciaba a los hombres. Ella amaba a Naruto, pero eso no le impedía mirar al resto de la población masculina.

—Hablando de picante, aquí viene el último novio digno de baba — Susurró Ino

No Era lo que quería oír o hablar en estos momentos. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, vi como Sasuke saludaba a los que pasaba hasta que logró abrirse camino hacia mí. Era tan fácil fingir que era normal. Cerrando la puerta de mi taquilla me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente todo.

—Uchiha—Murmuré. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Aparentemente, encontró la respuesta divertida porque su sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande. —Sakura, es bueno verte a ti también.

JaJa. ¿No era un bromista?

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté un poco demasiado bruscamente porque Ino me dió un codazo duro.

—Bueno, me preguntaba sobre la tutoría. Quiero decir, ahora que estoy de vuelta tengo que mantener mi calificación y sabes que no puedo hacerlo sin ayuda.

Lo que sea. No había forma de que un espíritu vudú fuera disléxico.

¿Creía que yo era idiota?

—Ah, bueno, cuando te fuiste llené tu lugar. Pero estoy segura de que hay otros tutores disponibles si sientes que realmente lo necesitas. — Me esforcé al máximo en enfatizar mi punto sin que Ino sospechara.

—Pero tú fuiste muy servicial. Dudo que nadie sea capaz de ayudarme de la forma que tú lo hiciste. —Él disfrutaba esto. El brillo en sus ojos decía que disfrutaba cada minuto. Quería apartarlo y dirigirme a la clase, pero sólo causaría el drama y atraería atención que yo no quería. Así que coloqué la correa de mi mochila sobre mi hombro y me marche sin decir una palabra. Oí a mí rubia amiga pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento, lo cual era ridículo, pero ella no lo sabía.

—¿Qué te pasa? Quiero decir, sé que él rompió contigo, pero tienes a Itachi ahora. ¿Por qué guardar rencor? —preguntó Ino después de haberme alcanzado.

Abrí la boca para responder cuando el timbre de su teléfono celular me interrumpió.

Ino rebuscó en su bolso a toda prisa para encontrarlo antes de que un maestro lo escuchara.

—Sabes que debes apagar esa cosa en la escuela. Conseguirás que te lo confisquen de nuevo —Le reprendí.

Lo sacó de su bolso y me mostró una mirada molesta antes de contestar.

—Hola

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando en el campo?

Ino agarró mi brazo para detenerme. Su rostro se veía confundido. —Tenemos que ir hasta el campo. No sé por qué, pero era Shisui y dijo que tenía que bajar a la cancha de fútbol inmediatamente, después colgó. Había sirenas de fondo.

—¿Sirenas? —Mi interés había pasado de sólo curiosidad a alarma.

—Deben venir conmigo, ahora. —Hinata apareció delante de mí, y realmente no la noté acercarse. Aparecer de la nada asusta a la gente.

—Tenemos Que ir al campo de fútbol —Expliqué, mientras Ino la ignoraba y se abría paso entre los demás estudiantes.

—Lo sé —respondió Hinata, sin una onza de su normalmente actitud sarcástica. En cambio, sonaba preocupada. Eso sólo podía significar... Oh, Dios.

No me quedé allí y esperé una explicación. En cambio, despegué detrás de Ino y llegamos a la puerta que conduce al campo de fútbol al mismo tiempo. Corrimos todo el camino hacia un campo que se encontraba repleto de personas y dos ambulancias. Sólo había una persona a la que ambas conocíamos que iba al campo cada mañana a correr. Naruto.


	12. Capítulo 11

Sakura

Estaba paralizada. De pie allí, mientras los paramédicos trabajaban incansablemente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual no respondía, yo no podía moverme. Los sollozos y las súplicas de Ino a Naruto para que éste despertase sonaban muy lejanas.

Nada se sentía real. Era casi como si estuviera observando un hecho fuera de mi cuerpo. Además de mi abuela, nunca experimente perder a un ser querido. Seguro que él no moriría. ¿Itachi me lo habría advertido, verdad? ¿Acaso no sabía él estas cosas de antemano?

En el momento en que escuché su nombre en mis pensamientos, él apareció, quedándose como un hermoso ángel oscuro detrás del paramédico inclinado sobre Naruto, administrándole la RCP4. Preparaba el desfibrilador para reanimar su corazón. Nada más había funcionado.

Los ojos de Itachi encontraron los míos y pude ver el dolor en aquellas profundidades negras. Eso no podía significar lo que yo creía que significaba. ¿Solamente vino para tranquilizarme, verdad? Naruto era sencillamente demasiado joven para morir. Él era mi amigo. No cualquier amigo, sino uno que había tenido durante toda mi vida, o al menos durante el tiempo que puedo recordar. Habíamos hecho concursos de comer perritos calientes, y jugando carreras con motos de cros. Naruto fue quien me enseño a montar en monopatín, y yo era quien le ponía hígado de pollo de cebo en su anzuelo siempre que íbamos a pescar. Él odiaba este tipo de cosas. Le daban náuseas. Era una parte de mi vida, y yo no quería dejarlo ir. ¿Acaso Itachi no veía eso?

—Naruto, por favor bebé, por favor, abre los ojos para mí —Sollozó entrecortadamente Ino, mientras ellos colocaban las dos paletas en su pecho de la misma forma en que lo había visto hacer a la gente de Anatomía de Grey. El pecho de Naruto subió y bajó en un rápido movimiento mientras todos parecieron flotar sobre él, rogándole que respondiera. Pero nada. Los vi hacerlo de nuevo, con los mismos resultados. No ocurría nada. Entonces, vi cómo el alma de Naruto se levantaba de su cuerpo y se dirigía directamente hacia Itachi. Nunca miró hacia atrás mientras un transportador que nunca antes conocí, dio un paso adelante y en un instante después desaparecieron. Naruto se marchó.

El horror de lo que acababa de presenciar se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho. Él había alejado a Naruto de mí. ¿Cómo podía alejar a alguien de mí tan fácilmente? Ino cayó al suelo cuando los paramédicos anunciaron la hora de la muerte como las 8:02. No me atreví a girarme y ver si Itachi seguía allí, presenciando cómo nuestro mundo se venía abajo. En vez de eso, me acerqué a Ino y me uní a ella en la hierba húmeda por el rocío mañanero. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, me dejé llevar por el dolor.

Los paramédicos pensaban que fue un aneurisma cerebral, pero no se sabría con certeza hasta después de la autopsia. Ver el cuerpo de Naruto mientras subían la cremallera de la bolsa de plástico en la que se encontraba metido, fue el momento más extraño de toda mi vida. Aunque yo sabía que él ya no estaba allí, entre nosotros, fue un momento raro. Contuve el impulso de saltar y correr hacia ellos, y exigir que le dejaran salir de ahí.

Él no sería capaz de respirar en esa bolsa. Odiaba los espacios cerrados. Una vez lo había metido en mi armario y cerrado la puerta con llave, y para cuando lo dejé salir le había dado un completo ataque de ansiedad. Y ahora ellos lo encerraban en esa bolsa de plástico, y dentro de poco estaría enterrado.

Lo veríamos tumbado en un ataúd y luego lo perderíamos para siempre.

Nada de beca de baloncesto. Nada de NBA. Naruto se había ido.

Ino no había hablado ni comido desde que su madre se presento en la escuela,inmediatamente después de recibir la llamada de aviso. No nos levantamos del suelo cuando su madre llegó. Con trabajo, me las arregle para convencer a Ino de levantarse y las dos subimos a la parte trasera del Cadillac de su madre hasta su casa. Ahora, ella estaba tumbada, hecha una bola, en su mullida cama rosa con el muñeco de peluche que Naruto le regaló por el día de San Valentín el año pasado.Tenía un collar alrededor de su cuello con un diamante en forma de un pequeño corazón. Él ahorró durante casi un año para comprárselo. Durante doce meses se detuvo por el pasillo por lo menos dos veces por semana, susurrándome lo cerca que estaba de conseguirlo. Yo le sonreía y negaba con mi cabeza,porque ellos eran tan horriblemente dulces.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir aquí? —preguntó Hinata, y yo salté, sorprendida por su llegada. No esperaba que estuviera aquí. Fruncí el ceño y miré a Ino, preguntándome si se había dormido. Sabía que la pastilla que su madre le dio tan pronto como llegamos era para que se durmiese.

—Está durmiendo, pero no puede verme ni escucharme de todas formas. Estoy de incógnito —Explicó Hina.

No quería irme a mi casa. No quería dejarla. Y, honestamente, tampoco quería ver a Itachi. Me sentía confundida y herida, y La Muerte no era precisamente a quien quisiera ver en este momento. La habitación de Ino era más segura.

—Pasaré aquí la noche. No me iré hasta que ella esté mejor —Le respondí en un tono cortante. Una parte de mí estaba enfadada también con Hinata. Esto había sido obra suya después de todo. ¿No se les pasaría por la mente que yo hubiera querido saber que Naruto iba a morir con antelación? Tal vez podría haberlo detenido. Si hubiera sabido que sufriría una aneurisma, yo podría haber hecho algo.

—Estás enfadada con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hinata con total naturalidad.

Simplemente, asentí con mi cabeza.

—Esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. No puedes amar a La Muerte, Sakura, y no aceptarlo. Es para lo que fue creado. No es sólo un chico sexy que sabe cantar y tocar la guitarra.

Sabía eso, por supuesto, pero en este momento no quería hablar de ello. No con ella, y tampoco con él.

—Sólo dile que necesito tiempo. No quiero que se aparezca por aquí.

No quiero enfrentarme con él en este momento. Necesito llorar, sola.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró cuando la miré con frialdad.

—Bueno, está bien. Si es así como te sientes...

—Lo es.

Itachi

—Decir que está enfadada sería decir poco —dijo Hinata, mientras entraba al patio trasero de Ino, donde yo había estado esperando desde que se fue a hablar con Sakura. No me hubiese sentido bien interrumpiendo a Sakura cuando ella se encontraba en la habitación de Ino. En vez de eso, envié a Hinata.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —El frío temor de haber lastimado los sentimientos que Sakura tenía hacia mí me han estado consumiéndome por dentro desde que tomé el alma de Naruto. Si tan sólo hubiese prestado atención a la orden del día y reconocer su nombre... pero no lo hice. Esta había sido la primera vez que había pasado por alto algo como esto. Siempre reconocía a las almas que representaban algo importante. No podía entender cómo pude haber perdido el alma de Naruto. Su muerte me sorprendió tanto como a los demás. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiese preparado a Sakura.

Cuando llegué al campo de fútbol y encontré el cuerpo de Naruto, casi me negué a llevarme su alma. Pero mientras estaba allí, viendo a Sakura, me di cuenta de que no podía. Me habían dado una oportunidad después de romper las reglas. No me darían otra. Y yo no podía dejarla.

Mi naturaleza egoísta se impuso. Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, me agaché y saqué el alma del cuerpo sin vida. Conocía a esta alma desde antes. El alma de Ino era su pareja. Su dolor sería muy profundo, porque perdió una parte de sí misma. Odiaba saber que yo tenía algo que ver con eso.

—Está disgustada, Itachi. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que tú seas La Muerte la hace verte y entenderte de forma diferente. Hasta ahora, nunca se había dado cuenta de tu objetivo, ya que nunca antes alejaste a alguien de ella. Ahora, lo sabe. Y está luchando con el hecho de que la mayoría de los seres humanos odian, temen y se acobardan frente a La Muerte, y está enamorada de ella.

La auto aversión se apoderó de mí, y agaché mi cabeza. Esto era inevitable. La muerte no era algo que los humanos quisiesen. Ahora, mi Sakura descubrió lo difícil que era en realidad quererme. Hoy destrocé su mundo y lo dejé hecho pedazos, y no había ni una maldita cosa que pudiese hacer para arreglarlo.

—Te ama, Itachi. Sé que lo hace. Pero esto no va a ser fácil de asimilar para ella. Es un concepto complicado para mí, y no soy humana. Su cerebro humano necesitará un largo periodo para acostumbrarse a todo esto. Sólo dale tiempo, y espacio.

¿Espacio? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a darle espacio? Apenas puedo estar sin ella unas horas. ¿Cómo puedo retroceder y esperar?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, levantando la vista para mirar a Hinata. Esperaba que, por una vez en su vida, tuviese algo inteligente que decir.

—¿Cómo? Pues, demonios, Itachi, ¿Crees que me parezco al loco Creador? No lo sé. Simplemente hazlo.

—Que simplemente lo haga... —Repetí, mirando hacia la ventana, desde donde podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Saku. Ella estaría a salvo allí. Tendría que darle tiempo para aceptar lo que soy. Esperaba que no tomase demasiado.

—¿Te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de ella? —Necesitaba saber que alguien la cuidaría mientras le dejaba algo de espacio.

Hinata rodó sus ojos y puso una mano en su cadera. —Sabes que lo haré. Yo también estoy preocupada por ella, Itachi. No voy a irme a ninguna parte. Y puesto que Sakura ahora mismo no quiere tenerte a su lado como una carga pesada, ¿Por qué no te vas a tratar con algunos espíritus vudú y a patear traseros?

Eso era lo primero en mi agenda. —Es lo que pretendo hacer. Después de esto, enfrentarse a Sasuke es lo último que necesita. Tengo que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de él.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Hina asintió, estando de acuerdo conmigo. —Sí, debes hacerlo, y este es el momento perfecto para ello.


	13. Capitulo 12

Sakura

Las funerarias solían ser lugares de los que me alejaba, porque las almas errantes tendían a atascarse en ellas. Hoy, sin embargo, me senté al lado de Ino, sosteniendo su mano firmemente entre las mías.Nos pusieron en la sección familiar de la madre de Naruto. Ella dijo que las dos éramos tan cercanas de él como cualquiera de la familia. Teniendo en cuenta que estuvimos juntos desde el jardín de niños, tuve que estar de acuerdo.El Halloween que nos vestimos como los Tres Mosqueteros me vino a la mente y una pequeña sonrisa jugó en mis labios. No había sentido ganas de sonreír en los últimos dos días. Ino y yo habíamos llorado juntas. Ayer pasamos dos horas hablando de diferentes cosas que Naruto había hecho para hacernos reír en los últimos años. Había sido agridulce recordarlo. Después de un tiempo, Ino se puso tan nerviosa que su madre le había dado una pastilla para dormir.

También Estaba el hecho de que extrañaba a Itachi. Casi parecía como si estuviera traicionando a Naruto al extrañar a Itachi, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba. Pero De momento, no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a él. Tal vez después de que enterráramos a Naruto y nos adaptáramos a la vida sin él, sería capaz de hablar con mi amado. De mirarlo a los ojos y no gritar de furia. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello y sabía que existía una razón para que Itachi no me lo contara. Pero Aún no estoy lista para escuchar esa razón.

Mi atención se desvió a Sasuke mientras él entraba y abrazaba a la madre de Naruto, después estrechó la mano del padre antes de tomar un asiento entre los otros estudiantes que habían llegado hoy. Lo cual, era casi todo el mundo. Él caminó entre ellos como si fuera uno más. Como si se preocupara por la muerte de Naruto. Esto me hizo enojar, pensé en cómo de irrespetuosa se sentía su presencia. Naruto pensó que Sasuke era su amigo. Confío en el Uchiha. Pero todo el tiempo, Naruto fue una herramienta para Sasuke. Una manera de acercarse a mí. Aparté mi atención del Uchiha, antes de que le exigiera respuestas, escaneé la habitación.

El funeral empezaría hasta dentro de otros treinta minutos. Para entonces, todos estarían de pie. Mi mirada pasó por encima de todos y los reconocí de la escuela. A algunos los conocía, a otros no. Es curioso cómo cuando uno de nosotros muere, todos nos unimos como uno solo. Incluso si no nos conocíamos unos a otros o si nos odiamos, nos reunimos para ese día.

Busqué a mi madre. Ella regresó a casa tan pronto se enteró y se iría de nuevo mañana. Le aseguré que no dejaría a Ino durante unos días, así que no había necesidad de que se quedara en casa y perdiera los dos últimos días de la convención por mí. Estaba sentada junto a la madre y al padre de Ino. Me alegré de que estuviera aquí. Verla me daba un poco de la fuerza que tanto necesitaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró alguien que no me esperaba que estuviera hoy aquí. Gaara del Desierto, había sido mi novio desde noveno grado hasta el final de la escuela el año pasado, cuando decidió ir a la universidad y sus padres se mudaron también. Rompimos porque las relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan. Al ver a Gaara pasear por el pasillo sentí lágrimas en los ojos. Nosotros cuatro, Ino, Naruto, Gaara y yo habíamos sido un grupo desde primer año hasta el final de nuestro tercer año de secundaria. Así que muchos de mis recuerdos de secundaria en los que estaba Naruto también estuvo Gaara. Sus ojos azul cielo encontraron los míos y me dió una sonrisa triste.

—Gaara está aquí —Susurró Ino mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba hablar con los padres de Naruto.

—Lo sé. —Parecía lógico que él estuviera aquí al final. A Naruto le habría encantado verlo.

—Me alegro —dijo Ino a través de sus lloriqueos.

—Yo también. Simplemente parece correcto —Estuve de acuerdo.

Mi mejor amiga apoyó la cabeza sobre mi hombro y nos sentamos allí acurrucadas mientras el predicador hablaba y luego el ataúd fue cerrado y llevado a la tumba ya preparada para Naruto.

—No puedo verlos bajarlo a la tierra. —La ansiedad en la voz de Ino mezclado con el temblor de su cuerpo me dijo que probablemente era una buena idea estar tan lejos como fuera posible. La llevé al otro lado de la funeraria para que no pudiéramos ver la tumba.

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí hasta que haya terminado —La persuadí

—Está bien —Estuvo de acuerdo y se dejó caer sobre el cemento frío a mi lado—. Eso fue horrible, Sakura.

—Sí, lo fue.

—¿Crees que su alma estará por aquí el tiempo suficiente para verlo?

Sabía que no, pero no creo que fuera la respuesta que ella quisiera oír.

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Supongo que todo es posible.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y retorció el pañuelo entre sus manos.

Miré por encima del cementerio y noté unas pocas almas perdidas cerniéndose sobre las tumbas. Aquellas eran las que habían visto su propio funeral. No se quisieron ir. Me alegré de que Naruto no hubiera presentado batalla. Era más fácil sabiendo que él iba a tener otra vida pronto.

—¿Por qué estás enojada con Itachi?

La pregunta de Ino me sorprendió. No pensé que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi separación con Itachi de los dos últimos días. Había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo llorando y durmiendo.

—Nunca dije que estuviera enojada con él —Le contesté.

—Pero lo estás. No tienes que decirlo.

Suspirando, apoyé la barbilla en las palmas de mis manos y me incliné hacia el frente, presionando los codos en las rodillas.

—Sólo un pequeño drama de relación. Nada de lo que valga la pena hablar ahora mismo.

Ino asintió y se acercó a mi lado.

—Te quiero, Saku —Declaró con voz ronca.

—Yo también te quiero.

Itachi

Sakura e Ino se sentaron cadera con cadera, tomadas de las manos mientras miraban por encima del cementerio frente a ellas. Me quedé a un lado oculto de la vista de Sakura y las observé. Sabía que no me quería ver hoy aquí. El pensamiento era difícil de asimilar. Ella pasó la mano por el largo cabello rubio de Ino en un gesto reconfortante que yo he visto a las madres utilizar con sus hijos. Por mucho que quisiera hablar con ella, explicarle, sabía que por ahora, esto es lo que tenía que hacer. Ayudaba a su duelo consolar a Ino. Ambas perdieron a alguien especial en sus vidas. Naruto, por ser el alma que estaba conectada a Ino le traía un dolor más intenso, pero el alma de Sakura era una afín a la de Naruto. Esta era la primera vida de Sakura y el alma de Naruto se conectaba a la suya.

Ino apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Sakura y ella se acercó y enjuagó una lágrima de sus ojos. Yo quería hacer eso por ella. Quería consolarla. Pero no podía. Esto era tan duro.

Un movimiento por el rabillo de mi visión llamó mi atención, y me volví para ver a un tipo haciendo su camino hacia las chicas. Era alto, con cabello rojo y ojos azul claro, el tipo no tenía cejas y además tenía un extraño tatuaje de algún Kenji japonés en la frente. El traje oscuro que llevaba significaba que estuvo en el funeral, pero no reconocía a este chico de la escuela. Sakura se fijo en él e Ino estaba ahora sentada. Las dos chicas se levantaron para saludarlo. Vi como abrazó a Ino con fuerza y ella lloró suavemente en sus brazos mientras él le hablaba. Él le aseguraba que Naruto seguía allí, cuidándola. Incluso dijo:

—Sabemos que no puede estar muy lejos de ti. Siempre estará flotando a tu alrededor, protegiéndote.

A continuación, Ino dió un paso atrás y él volvió su mirada a Sakura. El Brillo traslúcido que se entreteje conectando las almas gemelas, lentamente se envolvió alrededor de Sakura y el chico. Congelado en el lugar, ví con horror como Sakura entró en sus brazos y él la abrazo más fuertemente de lo que había sostenido a Ino. Con más familiaridad. Ella había estado en sus brazos antes. Cuando Sakura dió un paso atrás, él parecía reacio a dejarla ir. Mis piernas empezaron a moverse. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Su alma podía ir a buscar otra alma con la que conectarse. Sakura era mía. Ya tenía a un espíritu vudú enloquecido reclamándola, no necesitaba una maldita alma humana haciendo lo mismo.

Los ojos de Sakura se alzaron y se encontraron con los míos. Al instante, dió un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ella y el chico. Sabía que el rojo en mis ojos se había, manifestaban está emoción. No podía controlar su brillo cuando no podía controlar mi ira. El chico finalmente apartó su mirada de Sakura y volvió la cabeza para ver lo que había llamado su atención. Una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro hasta que se fijó en mis ojos. Entonces, el miedo que todos los seres humanos sentían cuando se encontraban con la mirada de la Muerte se apoderó de su rostro. Eso es amigo, soy la Muerte, ahora aléjate de mi chica. No dije ni una palabra. En cambio, subí los escalones pasando al chico y me detuve delante de Sakura.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras me miraba. Luego, su mirada se desplazó hacia el chico que nos miraba.

—Um, Garra, éste es Itachi Walker, mi novio.

Quería caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón. Oírla aún reclamándome como suyo, envió alivio a través de mi frío cuerpo. Alcanzando su mano, la apreté y acaricié suavemente el pulgar al lado de mi mano. Esa era toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba. El alma detrás de mí, evidentemente, el alma destinada a ser su compañero aquí en la tierra, no significaba nada, siempre y cuando Sakura me quisiera a mí.

—Itachi—dijo, mirando hacia mí—. Éste es Gaara del Desierto. Es un, uh, amigo mío. Se graduó el año pasado y se fue a la universidad. Él y Naruto eran muy cercanos.

Gaara, no había sido sólo su amigo. Había sido su novio desde el momento en que era estudiante de primer año hasta que rompieron a finales del año pasado. Sabía que le preocupaba molestarme y no podía culparla, dado que había estado acechando por aquí con los ojos brillantes y un gruñendo. Volví la cabeza y lo fulminé con la mirada. No pude evitarlo, nunca me gustó este chico.

—Es un placer conocerte, Gaara—Acerté a decir con calma.

Una pequeña risita vino de Ino y sentí el cuerpo de Sakura aliviarse un poco. Esto divertía a Ino y ahora Sakura toleraba cualquier cosa que pudiera poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Um, sí, igualmente. —Me estudió un minuto. Mis ojos ya no brillaban, por lo que probablemente él trataba de decidir si lo había imaginado. Su cerebro humano le convencería de que había sido el sol pegándome justo en el rostro o de alguna otra historia inventada con el fin de que tuviera sentido. Entonces, algo se iluminó en sus ojos—. Espera, Itachi Walker, ¿No eres el cantante de Cold Soul?

La emoción y el asombro en su voz causó que Sakura se aliviara por completo y se moviera un poco más cerca de mí. No quería hablar con este chico. Quería envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y pedirle que me escuchara. Para que perdonara lo que yo era. Pero ella quería que ésta reunión fuera bien. Podía leerlo en sus emociones.

—Sí, soy yo —Le contesté, pero tanto como la quería, no pude forzar una sonrisa a su manera.

—De ninguna manera, oh, cielos, wow. —Comenzó a revolver sus bolsillos y sacó su cartera. Una vieja entrada de uno de los conciertos de Cold Soul y una pluma fueron puestos delante de mi cara—. ¿Podrías firmar esto? Soy un gran fan. Mis hermanos de la fraternidad no lo van a creer. Esto me ayudará a no limpiar por lo menos una semana.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que acababa de decir Sakura contestó:

—Oh, felicidades, Gaara. No sabía que estuvieras en Alpha Tau Omega. Eso es impresionante. Sé que era tu objetivo principal cuando fuiste aceptado en la UT.

Era un Griego. Sabía lo que era. Había estado en fiestas de la fraternidad más de lo que quería recordar, debido a la estupidez de borrachos.

Gaara le sonrió más a Sakura.

—Sí, la competencia fue dura, pero la superé. —Estaba allí de pie con la pluma y la entrada para el concierto en mi espacio personal.

Sakura me apretó la mano y luego la dejó ir. Quería que hiciera esto.

Está bien. Lo haría por ella, pero me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera.

Tomé el boleto y la pluma y escribí una breve nota garabateada a Gaara, continuando con la firma que había adoptado cuando comencé en el grupo Cold Soul. Lo empujé hacia él y tomé la mano de Sakura de nuevo y me la llevé a los labios.

—Te extraño —Susurré y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Le besé la mano, luego la solté y la dejé ir. Había un sitio a donde necesitaba ir. Nada iba a interferir de nuevo entre nosotros. Me sentía cansado de esperar a que Sasuke hiciera un movimiento. Quería terminar esto hoy.

Dando un paso atrás, asentí con la cabeza como despedida y dejé a los tres allí. No me preocupo dejar a Gaara con Sakura en ese momento. Estoy seguro de que entendería el mensaje cuando leyera la entrada.

Después de todo, cuando un hombre dice:

Ella es mía. Ésta es tu primera y única advertencia. Itachi Walker.

Sabes que si no estás listo para una pelea que no puedes ganar, entonces será mejor que dejes la mierda.


	14. Capítulo 13

Sakura

Hoy era el día de San Valentín. Y sabía que no había manera en que fuera capaz de dejar a Ino para salir en una cita con Itachi. Naruto había planeado una noche romántica y estuvo burlándose de ella con pequeñas notas por semanas que dejaban pistas sobre lo que estarían haciendo. Entré en el dormitorio de Ino, y ella tenía todas las notas sobre su cama en un círculo a su alrededor. El oso que le había dado el año pasado estaba asentado en su regazo y el collar que había guardado tanto se encontraba en su mano. Frotaba el afable diamante mientras miraba las notas frente a ella.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, su cabeza se disparó en alto y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. —Hola, no te esperaba aquí hoy. ¿No tienes una cita?

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué para sentarme en la esquina de la cama, cuidadosa de no mover o sentarme en uno de esos pequeños pedazos de papel que ahora eran tesoros.

—No, hoy estoy aquí contigo. Itachi puede esperar. Creo que me necesitas más que él en estos momentos.

La sonrisa de Ino tambaleó y apretó el oso en su regazo más firme. —He releído todas estas pistas un millón de veces y no puedo entenderlo. Estuvo planeándolo durante meses. Uno pensaría que... —su voz se quebró y respiró hondo—, uno pensaría que debí de haber descubierto cual era la sorpresa para ahora. Pero Naruto era tan bueno para guardar secretos. No quería que yolo averiguara. Quería sorprenderme.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Naruto amaba burlarse de ella. Se había burlado de ella, incluso cuando éramos niños.

Yo siempre había sido la etiquetada como aquella que hacía las cosas divertidas y peligrosas, e Ino se parecía a una muñequita vestida de color rosa, mirándonos con desaprobación. Él había estado enamorado de ella en aquel entonces. Era algo que él no entendía, pero incluso cuando niño quería tocarla. La trataba como a una princesa de hadas. Algo frágil y precioso. Siempre puse mis ojos en blanco con disgusto, pero recordándolos ahora de esa manera, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Voy a estar bien, Sakura. Has pasado todos los días conmigo desde, desde entonces —Se interrumpió y tocó la imagen asentada a la derecha de su cama. Era Naruto en su uniforme de baloncesto, sonriendo brillantemente con su trofeo de MVP del juego del año pasado, del campeonato estatal.

—Ve con Itachi. Diviértete. Por mí.

No podía divertirme con Itachi sabiendo que mi mejor amiga se acurrucaba en su cama con las notas de su novio muerto mientras lloraba a solas. Tenía que sacarla de la habitación.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Itachi está ocupado esta noche. Le he liberado de nuestros planes y decidió que alcanzaría el concierto de Atlanta que Cold Soul está teniendo esta noche. Originalmente, él les dijo que no podía asistir, pero ahora ya se dirige hasta allá. —Bueno así que mentí, pero ella nunca lo sabría—. Entonces, tú y yo vamos a ir a hornear galletas de chocolate y luego ver la primera temporada entera de The Vampire Diaries. —No era una fanática de Vampire Diaries, pero Ino era adicta a la serie. Tenía todas las temporadas en DVD y en iTunes. Podía verla a dondequiera que ella estuviera. Como ya he dicho, era adicta.

Miranda apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza del oso y miró por encima, hacia mí, a través de sus largas pestañas que se rizaban a la perfección sin ningún tipo de ayuda en absoluto. —Está bien. Puedo hacer eso. — respondió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora levántate y vámonos a asaltar la despensa de tu abuela por chispas de chocolate. Tal vez tiene algunas de esas chispas de mantequilla de maní todavía. Podríamos hacer galletas de mantequilla de maní también.

Ino colocó al oso hacia abajo y puso el adorable collar sobre la mesa, junto a las fotografías de Naruto.

Luego,rigurosamente reunió cada nota dispersa alrededor de su cama, contándolas para que no se perdiera ninguna y las puso entonces al lado del collar. Una vez que hubo terminadose volvió hacia mí.

—Vamosa cocinar galletas. No he comido en días.

Itachi

El olor de moho, tierra y el mal encontró mi nariz cuando entré en la choza de madera vieja. El exterior podrido de la casa me hizo difícil de creer que no hubiera cedido ante algo tan simple como una torrencial lluvia. Las paredes en el interior no eran mucho mejor de lo que espere ver.

Estantes llenos de frascos de artículos destinados para hechizos y brebajes ridículos con la intención de curar el cuerpo, causar enfermedad, eliminar los recuerdos y un sinfín de otros fines cubrían la mayor parte de las paredes. Las personas valientes como para aventurarse en esta parte del pantano y caminar a través de esta puerta estaban de los más desesperados por una respuesta. La mayoría de las personas que sabían del verdadero poder del vudú se mantenían alejadas. No era un mal necesario para los seres humanos meterse en estos problemas. Podría poseerte, robarte el alma si se los permitías.

La anciana que había venido a ver estaba sentada junto al fuego de la hoguera y cubierta por una colcha de ganchillo. La desvencijada mecedora dejó de moverse al momento en que entré en la habitación. Ella me sentía. Incluso alguien que ha vivido una vida controlada por la unión profana del vudú sabía cuando la Muerte estaba cerca.

Ella me esperaba en breve, pero no era su tiempo todavía.

Regresaría por ella a su tiempo y su alma sería destinada al Infierno por la eternidad. De eso estoy seguro. Un médico del vudú nunca obtenía otra vida. Una vez que vendían su alma, ese era el resultado. No hay vuelta atrás. La taza de lata en sus manos se asentaba a su lado en una pequeña mesa hecha a mano. Pude ver el temblor de sus brazos mientras la colocaba con cuidado.

—Mi carne de gallina dice tú estar aquí. Estoy lista para encarar mis decisiones. —La voz de la anciana tembló mientras se dirigía a mí. Me aparecí delante de ella, apoyándome en el horno de carbón negro caliente.

—Ah, sin embargo, yo aún no vengo por tu alma —dije arrastrando las palabras en el dialecto que sabía que la anciana entendería fácilmente

Frunciendo el ceño, me miró, la parte blanca de sus ojos sobresaliendo en contra de la oscuridad de su piel.

—¿Crees que yo tonta?

Riendo, negué con la cabeza. —Muy bien, podrías entenderlo con otras palabras, no estoy aquí por ti todavía. No me iré antes de que obtenga lo que vine a buscar.

—¿Qué puede ser? Yo no morir.

Asentí con la cabeza. —No morirás, ese no es el por qué estoy aquí.

Ella se movió en su silla y trató sin éxito de sentarse recto. Su espalda encorvada hacia delante tan mal hizo que su intento fuera imposible.

—Dime qué quieres y no des vueltas con ello. A mí no gustar que estés aquí.

No, estoy seguro de que ella no me quería en su casa. Yo era el final de su vida. La única vida que ella conseguiría. Pero no estoy aquí para apaciguar el miedo de una anciana. Estoy aquí para saber qué es exactamente lo que le hizo a Sakura.

—Dime acerca de la chica a la cual le salvaste la vida...

La anciana comenzó a negar con la cabeza y una mirada de horror en sus ojos.

—No, no puedo hacerlo. Un espíritu salvó a esa chica, es ruin de lo peor.

—Sé que Orochimaru la salvó. Eso no te he preguntando. ¿Qué tiene que hacerse para que él termine de maldecir su alma?

Sus manos nudosas lucharon nerviosamente con el afgano en su regazo. Orochimaru era el señor del espíritu vudú de los muertos, el padre de Sasuke. En su religión era el fin de todo. A pesar de que yo delante de ella, no se enfrentaría a mi por toda la eternidad. Yo simplemente iba a remover su alma.

Orochimaru sería el señor de ella mientras enfrentara a su eternidad.

—Cualquier cosa que Orochimaru haga, cuesta. Eso sabía mamá que yo hacía cuando me obligó a salvar esa deuda.

—Entonces, dime qué puede hacerse para cambiarlo. —Exigí, cada vez más cansado de que esquivara la pregunta.

Con un profundo suspiro, la mujer alzó sus ojos vidriosos para encontrar los míos. —Un alma por un alma es lo que cuesta. Nada menos puedes ofrecer. Tal vez cueste más. Orochimaru quiere a esa chica.

Saliendo de la casa en ruinas, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire. Aunque no era exactamente aire fresco... había un olor húmedo rodeando la casa del médico vudú. Con una sonrisa ante la ironía, miré por encima del hombro una vez más antes de marcharme para ir a convencer a Sakura de que necesitaba hacerle frente a la única persona que yo sabía entendería las consecuencias de las decisiones de ella.

Antes de que Orochimaru decidiera comenzar a exigir su pago.


	15. Capítulo 14

Sakura

Ino se había dormido después de cuatro episodios. Yo no podía decir que no me sentía aliviada. Si tenía que sentarme a ver una escena más de Stefan y Elena iba a gritar. La angustia era demasiado para mí en este momento. Apagué la televisión y saqué una manta que la madre de Ino mantenía enrollada en el centro de entretenimiento y la extendí sobre la silueta dormida de mi mejor amiga.

Habíamos dejado un desastre en la cocina y aunque estoy segura de que su madre estaría encantada de que Ino hubiera cocinado y comido algunas galletas, pero no quería dejar el lío para que ella lo limpiara.

Recogiendo el plato grande con las galletas y los dos vasos de leche restantes, me dirigí a la cocina. Una vez que entré en la puerta vi a Sasuke sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en mí, casi grito y dejo caer todo. Me las arreglé para tragarme el grito de sobresalto en la garganta y evité hacer un lío aún mayor en la cocina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, tratando de mantener la calma a medida que me acercaba al fregadero y coloqué los vasos en el agua jabonosa para luego colocar el plato de galletas en la barra.

—Esperar hasta que ella se quedara dormida para poder verte. Es el Día de San Valentín,sabes. He estado esperando años para pasarlo contigo y hacer que realmente lo recuerdes. Este iba a ser mi año. Ahora estarías conmigo eternamente si la Muerte no hubiera perdido la cabeza una vez que llegó a darte un vistazo.

Puse una mano en mi cadera y lo miré. No me encontraba de humor para esto. No ahora. No esta semana especialmente.

—Escucha, Uchiha, sabes lo que he pasado esta semana. ¿No puedes respetar eso y sólo retroceder? —repliqué.

Una mirada de ternura brilló en sus ojos y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos todavía apoyadas en la mesa frente a él. —Siento tu pérdida, Sakura. Pero si Itachi no lo hubiera jodido con tu destino nunca hubieras experimentado el dolor de perder a Naruto. Los dos tenían que haber sido las tragedias que afectaran a nuestra pequeña ciudad en este año escolar.

Mi mente inmediatamente fue a Ino. Ella nos hubiera perdido a los dos. Oh, Dios, eso la habría devastado por completo. Se habría derrumbado. Pero Itachi detuvo eso. Pudo no haber sido capaz de detener el destino de Naruto, pero él cambió el mío. Yo estaría aquí para ayudar a sanar a Ino, e iba a estar bien. Ella lo estaría.

—Bueno, entonces, es algo bueno que mi novio decidera que yo valía la pena salvar. Ino nunca podría haber manejado perder a los dos con únicamente meses de diferencia.

Sasuke suspiró y se recostó en la silla, dejando caer las manos a su regazo. —¿Siempre piensas en los demás en primer lugar, Sakura?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Por supuesto que no. Sólo una persona desinteresada pensaría en los demás primero, y yo no era desinteresada. Cuando yo quería algo, iba tras ello y jodía a quien se interpusiera en mi camino. —Sólo pongo a quienes amo primero, pero también lo hacen la mayoría de las personas.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo hacen. La mayoría de los humanos se ponen antes incluso de aquellos a quienes más aman. Es su naturaleza.

Esta conversación comenzaba a volverse extraña. Quería que Sasuke se fuera, para que así pudiera limpiar la cocina e ir a la cama.

—Sólo di lo que viniste a decir y vete, por favor. No quiero hablar contigo.

—Te dije que quería pasar el Día de San Valentín contigo este año. Incluso traje regalos. —Resplandeció su sonrisa torcida y de la nada sacó una docena de rosas rojas y negras junto con una muñeca de vudú real con un collar de plata alrededor de su cuello pequeño. El pendiente que colgaba de ella era un rubí cortado en forma de una luna.

Alcé los ojos para mirarlo, no estando segura qué pensar de este regalo. —¿Me conseguiste una muñeca de vudú y rosas negras? —Le pregunté incrédula.

Sasuke se echó a reír y se recostó en su silla. —Pensé que te haría reír. El collar es el verdadero regalo. Y las rosas también. A mí me gustan las rosas negras. Me recuerdan a casa.

Retrocediendo un poco hasta que la barra entera estuvo entre los regalos de miedo muy extraños y yo, lo vi acercarse. No quería que viniera a ningún lugar cerca de mí con ese collar. Sabía que el vudú era mayor en talismanes y si eso era un talismán, no lo quería cerca de mí. Ningún espíritu me iba a tener.

La sonrisa divertida de Sasuke cayó en un ceño fruncido. —No crees que sea divertido, ¿verdad? —La muñeca de vudú y las rosas negras se desvanecieron al instante y sólo una docena de rosas rojas y rosadas se mantuvieron junto con el collar que me aterrorizaba.

—Um, no, es el collar lo que quiero que alejes de mí —Expliqué sin apartar mis ojos de él, mientras reposaba sin causar daño en su mano.

—¿El collar? ¿Tienes miedo del collar? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero ser poseída por un espíritu maligno —Escupí, retrocediendo un poco más. Me preguntaba si podría gritar por Hinata y si ella me escucharía. Pero entonces correría el riesgo de despertar a Ino y esto no era algo que necesitaba ser testigo.

La comprensión cayó en cuenta y Sasuke se echó a reír de nuevo. Esto no era gracioso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan gracioso todo el tiempo?

—¿Crees que este collar es un talismán?

—Sí, no soy estúpida, Uchiha. Me la paso con la Muerte, sabes.

Sasuke suspiró y colocó el collar sobre la mesa. —Nunca te haría daño. Ya te he dicho eso, pero te niegas a creerme. —No aparté los ojos de él mientras que él permanecía allí, extendiendo el collar como si fuera una pieza preciosa, lo cual sólo me convenció más que estaba lleno de toda clase de mal. Una vez que lo expuso en la mesa a su gusto, levantó los ojos a los míos—. Sabes, Sakura, el miedo puede dar vuelta al amor.

Me quedé mirando el collar sobre la mesa sin saber qué hacer con él. Diablos, hasta tenía miedo de tocar las rosas que había dejado atrás.

¿Podría el tomarlas y tirarlas ser peligroso? Tal vez debería dejarlas allí e ir a buscar a Hinata, o mejor aún, a Itachi.

Acercándome a la puerta, me asomé a la sala para ver a Ino aún profundamente dormida. Bien. Tenía tiempo de hacer algo con estos regalos antes de que ella se despertara.

Itachi

Su voz me hizo removerme en mi lugar al momento en que me llamó por mi nombre. Al instante, estuve de pie frente a su casa, preparándome para el enfrentamiento que iba a tener con su madre cuando su voz me llegó.

Se encontraba en la casa de Ino, en el pórtico trasero cuando la alcancé. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa se le escapó y luego sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro que debió haber estado conteniendo. —Oh, eso fue rápido. Gracias a Dios —dijo en un apuro y corrió hacia mí, rodeándome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Hasta ahora esto era bueno. Hubiera estado aquí mucho antes si hubiera sabido que este era el tipo de recepción que tendría. Empujándola con más fuerza contra mi pecho, inhalé el aroma de su champú y la besé en la sien. —Mmmm, esto es bueno —dije en su cabeza. Ella suspiró en mis brazos y luego se apartó lo suficiente como para ver mi rostro.

—Me temo que todo va cuesta abajo desde aquí —Explicó.

No es lo que yo quería oír. Esperaba que el próximo movimiento fuera ella pidiéndome que la besara y luego tal vez llevarla a su casa para que yo pudiera acunarme en la cama con ella.

—Sasuke estuvo aquí —Comenzó, y yo me tensé, apartando mi atención en ella para dejar que mis sentidos escanearan el área por espíritus. Pero no sentí nada. Salvo una pequeña helada en algún lugar cercano. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un espíritu real, pero no era bueno tampoco. Sosteniendo más de cerca a Sakura, rebusqué aun más la presencia no deseada y noté que algo se encontraba dentro de la casa.

—¿Quién está dentro?—pregunté poniendo a Sakura detrás de mí y dirigiéndome a la puerta de atrás.

—¿Qué?No, se ha ido. Ino está ahí durmiendo. — Sakura se apresuró para mantenerse detrás de mí, pero ante la mención de Ino estando sola cerré la distancia más rápido de lo que un humano podría viajar posiblemente, y abrí la puerta para encontrar la esencia palpitante oscura tumbada en la mesa de la cocina, en la forma de una luna. La piedra roja casi palpitaba por tanta maldad. Rosas rojas y rosas yacían a su lado, por lo que miré a los artículostratando de averiguar qué era lo que veía.

—Es por esto que te llamé —Resopló Sakura después, finalmente, llegando al interior.

—¿El collar? —pregunté.

—Sí, Uchiha lo dejó y me da miedo tocarlo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a las rosas. ¿Sasuke trajo esos también?

—No es un collar. Tiene parte de un espíritu vudú. No todo el ser, lo justo para que cuando estés cerca de ese espíritu sientas una adhesión de él.

Escuché el silbido de su respiración mientras Sakura inhalaba.

—Sabía que era algo así —murmuró con rabia. Allí estaba mi chica y su coraje. El príncipe del vudú la había cabreado. Si no estuviera tan molesto por esas malditas rosas, me reiría.

—¿De dónde vinieron las rosas?

—De Uchiha, ¿Por qué? ¿Están llenas de mierda maligna también?

Así que Sasuke trajo las rosas. Espera. Había algo que tenía que recordar acerca de hoy. Las cajas de chocolate en forma de corazón que había visto en todas partes hoy mientras recuperaba las almas.

Era el día de San Valentín. Y me había olvidado.

Pues bien, demonios.

—No, sólo son rosas —Le contesté. No señalé que eran hermosas rosas. De la clase que sólo la magia puede producir. Probablemente nunca mueran.

Serían eternamente bellas si ella las colocara en un florero en su habitación. Y entonces yo recordaría el terrible novio que soy cada vez que las viera. ¿Por qué ese espíritu vudú es mejor en esto que yo?

—Aun así no las quiero. ¿Puedo quemarlas?

Mi corazón no se sentía tan pesado al escuchar su disgusto.

Chasqueé mis dedos y las rosas se incendiaron.

—¡Itachi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vas a quemar la casa o por lo menos la mesa —dijo Sakura, corriendo al fregadero y miré hacia atrás para verla llenando un cántaro de agua. Mi chica no creyó que protegería la mesa. Chasqueé mis dedos para hacerlo y el fuego se extinguió sin dejar nada atrás. Ni siquiera un pequeño montón de cenizas.

El agua se cerró detrás de mí y oí a Sakura dejar escapar una pequeña risa. —Supongo que vi el fuego y no pensé bien las cosas.

—Fue lindo —Le contesté y ella se sonrojó adorablemente.

—¿Qué pasa con el collar? —preguntó con la mirada vacilante en la piedra maligna sobre la mesa.

—Puedo deshacerme de eso con la misma facilidad, si prometes no correr al grifo por una jarra de agua en esta ocasión —Bromeé.

Sakura se rió y asintió con la cabeza. —Creo que puedo refrenarme.

Ni siquiera me molesté en chasquear esta vez. En cambio, me quedé mirándolo mientras las llamas entraron en erupción y en cuestión de segundos nada quedó.

Una vez que ya no quedaba nada atrás de Sasuke, volví mi atención completa a Sakura.

—Lamento perderme el día de San Valentín.

Ella me sonrió. —Está bien. Pasé la mayor parte del día con Ino. Comimos galletas y miramos The Vampire Diaries.

Metiendo un mechón de cabello rosa tras su oreja, recordé que tenía algo para ella. Había estado esperando el momento perfecto para enseñárselo y no podía pensar en un mejor momento que ahora. —Ven afuera conmigo, tengo algo para ti —Le susurré antes inclinarme hacia abajo y presionar un casto beso en sus labios.

—Está bien —Su voz era suave y tenue. Me gustó saber que todavía le afectaba, incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Sosteniendo su mano, la lleve afuera y bajamos las escaleras del porche trasero hasta que estuvimos en el jardín de flores ubicado en el rincón más alejado del patio de Ino. Asentí con la cabeza a uno de los bancos de piedra ornamentados que se alineaban en el jardín y luego ella llego a mis espaldas con una sonrisa. La suave textura crujiente del papel de regalo que había elegido llenó mis manos y se lo mostré viendo como sus ojos se iluminan al ver el paquete de color azul pálido tornasolado.

—Bonito truco —Bromeó ella, sonriendo hacia mí.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y puse la caja en sus manos. —Sí, bueno, soy bueno para unos cuantos shows de entretenimiento de vez en cuando.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con ansiedad lo tomó. —Casi me da lástima romper el papel. Es hermoso.

—Te voy a comprar un rollo entero, Sakura. Sólo ábrelo.

Asintiendo, desgarró el costado y el papel quedó en el olvido, a medida que cayó al suelo. La caja de raso blanco queda asentada en su regazo mientras poco a poco abre la tapa. No estoy seguro si recordaría exactamente lo que era, pero pensé en esperar y ver si descubría esto por su cuenta.

Sakura levantó el broche de oro pequeño de la caja.

El destello de emoción en su rostro me dijo que buscaba través de los recuerdos, buscando donde había visto el broche en su mano. Había estado guardándolo por más de quince años.Reverentemente tocó las piedras de cristal de color rosa que decoraban el corazón en forma de filigrana.

—La abuela me lo dio. Yo me encontraba enferma y en el hospital, y ella había ido a quedarse con mamá en el hotel cercano. Se turnaban para estar conmigo. Entonces, la abuela tuvo que irse a su casa porque su corazón la molestaba y su médico la quería en casa bajo observación. El día que se fue me trajo este broche. Lloró tanto cuando me dijo que lo sostuviera cerca de mi corazón siempre. Así yo siempre sabría que ella me amaba.

Sakura levantó la mirada asombrada a la mía. —Entonces, cuando... cuando... —Se calló sacudiendo la cabeza en frustración. El recuerdo estaba allí. Sabía que lo estaba y quería que ella lo recordara sin mi ayuda. Era algo que yo había esperado pacientemente a que recuerde desde que había descubierto exactamente quién era yo.

Sus ojos verdes expresivos mostraron emociones tan diferentes. Finalmente, abrió la boca y susurró—: Ay dios mío —Y supe que había recordado.

—Entonces tú, Itachi, tú viniste a hablar conmigo. Para decirme que me iba a morir, pero que obtendría otra vida. Mi cuerpo estaba enfermo. Que cuando regresaras me enviaras a otro lugar y volvería de nuevo.

—Ay, Dios mío —Sakura se detuvo y respiró hondo.

—Yo te di este broche. Te dije que lo quería llevar conmigo. Dijiste que podrías arreglarlo y lo metí en tu bolsillo... pero...

—Pero nunca me volviste a ver. Porque que tu alma fue borrada de la lista. La única razón por la que me acordé de ti fue a causa de este broche. Sabía que había sido un alma que se había salvado. A veces eso sucede. Es raro, pero a veces el Creador cambia de opinión. Pensé que te había pasado eso. Así que me aferré a ese broche que me dio una niña que quería tomar algo de esta vida a su siguiente. Pensé que una vez que tu nombre apareciera en los libros de nuevo, me aseguraría de que obtuvieras tu broche justo como lo solicitaste. Sin embargo, tu nombre apareció mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Eso me intrigó. No podía entender por qué el Creador detendría tu muerte como una niña para tomarla sólo unos pocos años más tarde al borde de la edad adulta. Por lo tanto, vine a verte. Para ver qué pasa con esta alma que era tan única. Por qué había roto todos los moldes a los que me había acostumbrado a lo largo de mi existencia.

La mano de Sakura cubrió su boca cuando un pequeño sollozo escapó. No tenía la intención de hacerla llorar. Sólo había querido darle algo que una vez fue muy querido.

—Oh, Itachi —Exclamó echándose en mis brazos—. No puedo creer que no te recuerde.

¿Lloraba porque olvido que conoció a la Muerte cuando era niña?

Sosteniéndola en mis brazos, me quedé sin palabras.¿Cómo la consolaba por algo como esto?

—Este es el regalo más precioso y perfecto que jamás haya recibido una persona. Me diste un recuerdo que recordaré para siempre. Me diste algo de mi abuela que yo no sabía que tenía. Y lo guardaste y lo trajiste de nuevo hasta mí. Esto me trajo hasta ti.

Sentí una humedad en mis ojos y parpadeé confundido por la extraña sensación. Un hilillo de agua corrió por mi mejilla. Miré en la oscuridad mientras sostenía en mis brazos a Sakura con asombro.

La Muerte acababa de derramar una lágrima.


	16. Capítulo 15

Sakura

La pequeña margarita amarilla que saqué del ramo de mamá que su novio le trajo parecía un poco triste sin todos sus pétalos. Hice girar el tallo entre mis dedos y le fruncí el ceño.

Flores estúpidas. Dulces estúpidos. Estúpidos conejitos de peluche con su estúpida piel morada. Ah, y globos estúpidos, estúpidos en forma de corazón.

Todo era una estupidez.

Arroje el tallo de mi mano al arroyo detrás de mi casa.

La margarita dañada flotó por un momento, mientras la rápida corriente se la llevaba hasta que vi que se hundía lentamente en la superficie barrosa. Se lo tenía merecido por ser estúpida, pensé en una rabieta. Cruzando mis brazos vacíos, fulminé con la mirada el agua a medida que pasaba corriendo. No tenía nada más que hacer.

Así que acabe estando aquí y contando todas las cosas estúpidas acerca de hoy.

—¿No tienes un buen día? —Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi a un muchacho de cabello negro con amistosos ojos oscuros, sonriéndome. Sentí que lo conocía, pero no pude averiguar de dónde lo había visto antes.

Tal vez jugó en uno de los otros equipos que habían jugado béisbol este año. Es difícil de reconocer a las personas cuando no tienen su gorra de béisbol y uniforme. Fuera de allí, todos tienen el mismo aspecto. Empecé a responder hasta que noté el perro de peluche blanco y esponjoso en su mano. El animal de peluche tenía un corazón rojo lleno de dulces de chocolate en sus patas.

Incluso él recibió un estúpido presente de San Valentín. Decidí que no quería hablar con él y me di la vuelta para mirar hacia el agua. Tal vez se daría cuenta de que yo era grosera y se iría lejos.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de los animales de peluche y chocolates? — Preguntó en un tono divertido. No pensaba que fuera gracioso. Ni un poquito. Chico estúpido con su estúpido presente de San Valentín. De una chica estúpida.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa si lo tengo? —Le respondí en un tono agrio.

—Bueno, parece cómico que tengas problemas con esas cosas. Quiero decir hay un montón de cosas que no le gustan a las personas. Serpientes, por ejemplo, o arañas. —Se estremeció haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me puede disgustar lo que quiera, no es así? Es un país libre.

Se aclaró la garganta y sonaba sospechosamente como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa. Tenía muchas ganas de pegarle y ver si pensaba que era gracioso. Porque sabía que yo podría lanzar un gancho derecho mejor que la mayoría de los niños de mi calle.

No, él no se reiría de todo después de que lo golpeara.

—Creo que puedes. Tengo curiosidad de por qué odias estas cosas. A la mayoría de las niñas les gustan. —El hecho de que ya no sonara bromista, sino en realidad confundido, lo salvó de mi puño.

—¿Quieres saber por qué? —Le pregunté, cambiando mi mirada furiosa a su dirección—. Te diré por qué. —Fruncí el ceño, tragando el nudo en la garganta. Odiaba que esto realmente me diera ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas eran para cobardes estúpidos.

—Estoy escuchando. —El chico me convenció.

—Porque eso es lo único de lo que todo el mundo habla hoy. Todos andan por allí con sus corazones de chocolate y osos de peluche y conejitos, incluso estúpidos, mientras caminan por los pasillos. Globos atados a las sillas con esas cursis líneas estúpidas "Te amo" en ellos. Quiero decir, realmente, tenemos nueve. No amamos a nadie todavía. Por lo menos no de ESA manera. Y para empeorar las cosas, el estúpido trasero de Jeff le dio a Miranda, mi mejor amiga, un conejo de color púrpura con un gran globo unido y una gran caja de chocolates. ¿Y ella compartió un pedazo de su dulce conmigo? ¡NO! No lo hizo. Dijo que no sería romántico regalar un dulce de su San Valentín. Luego, cuando le pedí sentir la suave piel de su conejo negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra ella como si tuviera una enfermedad que le pudiera contagiar. ¿Qué tan absurdo es eso? ¿Eh? Ciertamente ridículo. Luego, vuelvo a casa y mi mamá aún tiene un gran ramo de flores y una caja con forma de corazón sobre la mesa de parte de su novio. Estaba segura que conseguiría un caramelo entonces. ¡PERO NO! La caja se encontraba vacía. Se había comido todo. ¿Por qué mantiene una estúpida caja vacía?

Dejé mi diatriba furiosa el tiempo suficiente para mirar sobre mi hombro al niño a través de mi cabello y ver si él me miraba como a un bebé llorón. Pero él tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara otra vez. Supongo que dado a que él si recibió chocolates, pensó que el que yo no los recibiera era divertido.

Me di la vuelta pensando en pegarle de todas formas o decirle que se fuera y volver a entrar. Sin embargo, sostuvo el cachorro cuya piel parecía realmente más suave que la del conejito púrpura que Ino había recibido de Lee y la caja de bombones hacia mí.

Confundida, levanté mi mirada hacia él.

—Esto es para ti. Puedes sentir la piel todo lo que quieras y comer cada uno de esos bombones todo para ti sola. Lo traje para ti... es decir, si los quieres.

—¿A mi? Pero, ¿Por qué a mí? Ni siquiera me conoces —Balbucee, queriendo desesperadamente acercarme y tomar los regalos. Tenía muchas ganas del chocolate.

—Es el Día de San Valentín y bueno, te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y tú eres la única persona que quiero que sea mi San Valentín.

Mis ojos se abrieron y el broche de oro sobre el buró al lado de mi cama brilló con las corrientes de luz de la madrugada. Me acordé de ese San Valentín. Me sentía mal porque nadie quería que yo fuera su San Valentín. A todas las niñas en la escuela les había dado algo un niño. Incluso Naruto le había dado algo a Tayuya. Pero yo no había conseguido nada. Naruto les había dicho a los niños que no era una niña porque podía correr más rápido que ellos y golpear un balón más allá de lo posible. Pero aun me molestaba.

Sasuke lo había sabido y me había traído algo.

Había comido cada uno de esos bombones antes de irme a la cama esa noche. Milagrosamente, no me había dado un dolor de estómago como el que mamá dijo que me daría cuando le confesé en la cena que me llené de chocolate. Recuerdos como éste hacían muy difícil temerle a Sasuke. Él realmente ha sido muy bueno conmigo toda mi vida. Tal vez no eran todos defectos.

Ese hecho me recordó que quería llevar mi alma al Infierno.

Tal vez esa no era la forma en que él lo veía, pero era la forma en que yo lo veía. Y estar cerca de él cuando no estaba en su forma de "ser humano" me ponía la piel de gallina. Odiaba la sensación que se apoderaba de mí cuando él estaba cerca. Los vellos de mis brazos y cuello se erizaban y retrocedía al instante" Pensando En el Día de San Valentín, recordé el cachorro. Se encontraba en el desván, en algún lugar de una caja. No había sido capaz de deshacerme de él cuando ya había descartado todos mis juguetes infantiles. No podía recordar dónde lo había conseguido, pero siempre me pareció muy especial para mí. Como si no pudiera deshacerme de él. Realmente tuve un momento difícil al dejarlo en el ático. Ahora la idea de que un regalo de un espíritu vudú estuviera mi casa era inquietante. Tenía que sacarlo.Claro que había dormido con el durante años, pero eso era antes. Esto es ahora.Lo quería fuera.

Sentada En la cama, decidí que tendría que esperar y ver si Hina o Itachi se presentaban hoy. Le dije que tenía la intención de regresar a casa ayer por la noche, pero que no era seguro. Él piensa que estoy allí con Ino y dijo que él y Hinata se turnaban para vigilar la casa. Lo deje esperando a Hinata se apareciera de la nada, pero ella no lo hizo.

Entonces, me arrastré en la cama y caí dormida.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió y andando con paso majestuoso entro Hinata.

—Así que aquí estás. Estoy vigilando la casa de Ino sin prestarle atención a algo de la noche, porque estoy aburrida de mi maldito ingenio. Luego, me doy cuenta de que definitivamente no te siento allí. Así que hago una comprobación rápida, ¿Y adivina qué? No te encontrabas allí, Sakurita. —Posó su mirada sobre mí, dejándose caer en la silla de la esquina y cruzando las piernas—. Por lo tanto, vengo aquí a echarte un ojo y mira, aquí estás. Perdí toda una noche en el patio trasero de Ino, cuando podría haber estado comiendo en tu cocina y viendo el patea traseros de Chuck Bass en la pantalla de televisión. —Sonrió divertida con ella misma—. Rime. Patea traseros de Chuck Bass.— Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, me levante y me acerqué al armario para coger un jersey. Si Hinata estaba aquí, entonces, podríamos ir a buscar ese perrito de peluche a mi ático.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? Acabo de llegar. —Hina gruñó.

—Vamos al ático. Tengo un perrito de peluche arriba que me dio Sasuke y lo quiero afuera.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo vamos, te explicaré mientras lo buscamos.

Itachi

—Walker, necesito hablar contigo. —Me detuve frente a la casa de Sakura y me giré para ver a Pakura. La ansiedad en su rostro era alarmante. Los transportistas normalmente no tenían problemas reales. Hinata era una excepción porque ella había hecho amistad con un humano. Pakura era un transportista típico. Su único objetivo era manejar las almas.

—¿Qué pasa Pakura? No tengo mucho tiempo.

—Me doy cuenta señor, pero realmente tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir o umm... explicar —Miró nerviosamente hacia la casa—. Tiene que ver con tu um,... el alma, eh...

—Tiene que ver con Pagan, la chica que amo. —Terminé por ella.

Ella no había estado segura de la terminología, ya que nunca había sentido la emoción.

— Sí, Pagan. Ya ves... —El giro nervioso de sus manos comenzaba a molestarme.

—Escúpelo, Pakura . Si se trata de Sakura, entonces necesito saberlo ahora. —Asintió con la cabeza rápidamente como un niño desobediente que acaba de ser regañado y miro hacia el suelo.

—Vera, señor, el chico cuya alma transportada. Él conoce a Sakura. Él, eh, no debía morir. Ese no era su destino. No llegó muy lejos antes de que su alma se me fuera apartada...

—¿QUÉ quieres decir con que no debía morir? Su cuerpo ya no era utilizable. Me sentí atraído allí.Su alma podía apenas mantenerse en su cuerpo en espera de mi llegada. ¿Y a qué te refieres con que PERDISTE su alma? —No pude evitar el rugido que salió de mi cuerpo . Esto no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Se había vuelto loca Pakura?

—Sí,lo sé, señor, me sentía atraída allí también. Pero algo sucedió. Otro poder se lo llevó. El poder tiene el derecho debido a una... una restitución. —El hielo llenó mi coraza vacía con la comprensión, fue cuando caí en la cuenta. La restitución pedía un alma por un alma. Una que estuviese pegada cerca del corazón de Sakura.

—No. —Replique, acechando la puerta por la que había estado a punto de entrar sólo unos minutos antes. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Naruto no podía ser un alma de Orochimaru debido a Sakura. Ella nunca sería capaz de vivir con ello si se enteraba.

Sin embargo, ¿Podría alejarla de esto? Tenía que conseguir el alma de Naruto de regreso. Él no podría ser capaz de volver a esta vida, pero su alma pertenecía al Creador. Naruto no había hecho nada malo. Nunca se había vendido a Orochimaru .

—Walker, señor, no es todo. —El suave susurro de Pakura rastrillo sobre mí como cuchillas de afeitar. Esto no podría ser peor.

—¿Qué? —Susurré mirando la.

—El Creador. Él quiere verte. Ahora.


	17. Capítulo 16

Sakura

-Creo que quizás moriré por inhalación de polvo —Se quejó Hinata mientras abría otra caja de las decenas de cajas de cartón que mi madre había colocado aquí en los últimos años.

—¡Oh, deja de ser tan dramática! ¿Qué es un poco de polvo? Has estado en edificios en llamas.

—Sí, bueno, porque es mi obligación. Es mi trabajo. Sin embargo, mi trabajo no dice que tenga que hacer trabajo manual en un ático con un ser humano. —Riéndome de mí misma, abrí la caja que acababa de bajar de la pila largamente peligrosa que mi madre había hecho. Quiero decir, entiendo que ella tratara de ahorrar espacio aquí, pero una pila de cajas que casi tocaba el techo no era exactamente una decisión inteligente.

—¿Quieres que busque en esta? —preguntó Hina mientras dejaba la caja que había bajado a un lado.

—Sí, por favor.

—Y es un perrito de peluche blanco, ¿no?

—Sí... bueno, quizá ya no sea exactamente blanco. Han pasado muchos años, así que la piel puede estar un poco descolorida ahora. — Hinata gruñó para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su caja.

Me moví a través de los artículos que había empacado hace sólo ocho años, porque había sido incapaz de armarme de valor para llevarlos a la beneficencia. Un bolso pequeño con letras de lentejuelas que decían Las Vegas me hizo sonreír. Mi madre me llevo a una convención de escritores allí una vez. Fue uno de los últimos viajes que pasé con ella. Siempre me aburría, pero en el viaje a Las Vegas conocí a un amigo... Creo. Sacudiendo la cabeza,lo hice a un lado y encontré una camiseta de los Backstreet Boys que recibí una Navidad. Dios, había sido una idiota. Después, encontré una caja de zapatos que supe sin mirar que contenía las cartas que nos pasábamos Ino y yo en la escuela.

Tenía de cosas inútiles e interesantes, tales como: "¿Crees que le guste a Kyle?" O "¿Has visto la manera en que el trasero de Ashley se ve en esos pantalones vaqueros?, Debería ponerse a dieta", o mi favorita, "¿Crees que la señora Nordman tiene un pelo en la barbilla nuevo hoy?" Sí, esa caja de zapatos no tenía precio. Desafortunadamente, no había un cachorro de peluche. Frustrada, cerré la caja y las dejé a un lado.

—Bueno, esto fue un fracaso... -—Golpee mi mano sobre mi boca para no aullar de risa.

Hina posaba frente al espejo que una vez estuvo en mi dormitorio de "princesa". Pero esa no era la parte divertida. Hinata encontró mis ropas de vestir de las que yo no quise separarme cuando tenía diez años, pero ya no las quería en mi habitación más. Se había puesto mi vestido de Campanita con un par de tacones de Blanca Nieves a los que no encajaba ni de lejos su pie. En su cabeza llevaba el velo que había ido con mi traje de Jasmine.

—¿Cómo me veo? -—Preguntó dando vueltas más rápido de las que un ser humano sería capaz de hacer con la falda de Campanita flotando en frente de ella. Yo siempre daba vueltas en ese vestido también, tratando con todas mis fuerzas en conseguir que se destacara a la perfección.

—Fabuloso, deberías usarlo para el trabajo. –Canté, luego solté una gran carcajada.

—No sé qué pensaría Itachi si me presentara luciendo como si estuviese lista para un viaje a Disney World. Temería enviar el alma conmigo. -—Me senté en la caja detrás de mí, no podía parar de reír al verla vestida tan ridícula.

—Lo asustarías... ¡Hasta la muerte! —Me reí más fuerte ante mi propio pequeño juego de palabras. Hinata empezó a decir algo más cuando un sonido detrás de mí convirtió mi risa en un pequeño chillido.

—¿Qué diablos, Pakura? Esta no es una fiesta —Se quejó Hinata y me alivió un poco saber que Hinata conocía a la pelirroja pálida que apareció en mi ático. Sus rasgos perfectos, translúcidos, eran tan similares a los de Hina cuando estaba en el modo de "transportista" que rápidamente sume dos más dos.

—Lo siento, Hina, perdón por interrumpir tu pasarela -—Se detuvo y lentamente miró el vestuario de Hinata con el ceño fruncido, la confusión en su rostro.

—Déjate de tonterías Pak y dime por qué estás aquí —La corto Hina.

Las prendas de vestir desaparecieron de su cuerpo y estuvo una vez más, vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros, sudadera con capucha y botas.

—Oh, eh, sí... bueno, uh, Walker te necesita. —La atención de Hinata se desvió de la transportista a mí.

—¿Qué hay de Sakura?

—Oh, eh, no lo dijo. Sólo dijo que te necesitaba. —El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Hina me dijo que no estaba tan segura de esto. Pero si Itachi envió por ella, entonces debía ser importante.

—Iré a pasar el día con Ino. Podemos buscar el pelu... la cosa más tarde —Empecé a hablar. Hina asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Bueno, vayamos ahora, antes de irme. No necesitas quedarte aquí sola.

—Está bien.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, entonces miré a Hinata para pedirle que por favor,me hiciera saber si algo andaba mal, pero ella hablaba en voz baja con Pakura en una conversación muy intensa, por lo que las deje solas. Hina no tardaría mucho. Itachi no la dejaría irse demasiado tiempo. Además, él estaba bien. Él era la muerte. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Itachi

—¿Qué está pasando Walker? —Exigió Hinata a su llegada con Pakura en el cementerio fuera de la pequeña funeraria en la ciudad de Sakura. Vine a la tumba de Naruto para ver si había algún rastro de actividad. Su alma no se había quedado vagando por la tierra. El único otro lugar en el que podría estar era con Orochimaru en el Akatsuki. Si es así, se encontraba completamente fuera del radar. Dar con él sería casi imposible. Ninguna deidad o ser creado por el Creador habían estado nunca en Akatsuki. La isla bajo el mar era para los espíritus del vudú y las almas que reclamaban en la tierra.

—Naruto. Su alma no debió ser tomada. Él nunca estuvo en los libros. —Continuaba sonando increíble cuando lo decía. Incluso después de hablar con el Creador. Las decisiones habían sido tomadas. Con el poder de la restitución en el lado de Orochimaru, esto podría empeorar.

—¿Qué? —Su tono de incredulidad no me sorprendió. Yo tuve la misma reacción. Esto nunca había sucedido. Y si no encontraba una manera de detenerlo, el Creador esperaría que entregara a Sakura o a su madre a Orochimaru. Ninguna de las dos era una opción.

—Orochimaru , él tomó el alma de Naruto por la restitución de Sakura. El Creador no cree que vaya a parar allí. Naruto fue una advertencia para mí o para Sakura. No se detendrá hasta tener en sus garras a mí Sakura.

Hinata se dejó caer en la lápida detrás de ella. —Oh, mierda.

—No quiero que le digas a Sakura aún. No si podemos arreglar esto sin que ella lo sepa. Las implicaciones de la muerte de Naruto serían demasiado para que ella les hiciera frente. Se sacrificaría sin lugar a dudas. No lo permitiré. Detendré esto.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo. Sabía que podía contar con ella. Pakura por el contrario, estaría dispuesta a ofrecer a Sakura en bandeja de plata. Ella no entendía, pero aún así se me era difícil tenerla cerca de mí. Quería saciar mi enojo con alguien y su indiferencia la ponía directo en el camino de mi ira.

—¿Dónde Está Sakura ahora? —Le pregunté, variando mi ceño fruncido de Pakura a Hinata de nuevo.

—Ella está con Ino—Me aseguró.

Eso era bueno. Necesitaba a Hina en estos momentos. Teníamos que encontrar una manera de penetrar Akatsuki. El infierno habría sido mucho más fácil.

Sakura

Convencer a Ino para un día de compras no fue fácil, pero tenía que salir. Después de forzarla a alistarse y empujarla hacia mi coche, nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Cuatro horas más tarde, ella mostró señales de vida. Estuve muy agradecida.

—Necesito un café —Anuncie cuando salimos de nuestra tercer tienda de zapatos a la hora. Me las arreglé para encontrar dos pares de zapatos sin los que no podría vivir. Uno de ellos era un par de sandalias amarillas sin respaldo que tenían un poco de tacón. Los otros eran botas de color beige que combinan perfectamente con mi chaqueta de cuero beige. La mejor parte era que tenían descuento. Ino, sin embargo, no había comprado nada. Fuimos poco a poco para llegar allí.

Ella había intentado medirse unos zapatos en la tienda anterior. Yo la había obligado, pero al menos se los había puesto.

—Yo también —respondió ella, volviéndose hacia el Starbucks en vez de ir a la siguiente ala del centro, donde se ubicaba Wide Mouth, la cafetería favorita de Naruto. Entendí, y honestamente, no estoy segura de poder entrar en Wide Mouth ahora tampoco.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté, sacando mi cartera.

—No sé, consígueme lo mismo que tú pidas —dijo ella con un gesto de la mano y se acercó a encontrar una mesa.

No podía pedirle lo mismo que yo. Yo siempre pedía un café con leche con caramelo, crema batida al igual que lo hacia Naruto. Me hice a un lado para que las personas detrás de mí pudieran ordenar y estudié el menú detrás del mostrador. Hacía años que no ordenaba algo más que un café con leche y caramelo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de conocer algo más para ordenar.

—He oído que el chocolate caliente es increíble —Susurró en mi oído Sasuke. Él tenía forma humana, porque los vellos de mis brazos no se erizaron.

—Soy Una niña grande. Prefiero el café —Le espeté sin mirar hacia atrás a él. Él rió en voz baja.

—Sí, lo sé. Café con caramelo, leche con crema batida. — Tensándome, miré hacia donde se encontraba sentada Ino. Nos observaba con una mirada divertida y triste en su rostro. Sabía que verme con Sasuke le recordaba a Naruto. Sin embargo, era otra razón para permanecer malditamente lejos de él. Si sólo entendiera la insinuación y me dejara en paz. Nunca estaría de acuerdo en darle mi alma. Que se jodiera la estúpida restitución o lo que fuera.

—No —Replique y me acerqué al mostrador para ordenar y poner espacio entre los dos.

La chica en el mostrador se comía con los ojos a Sasuke y no me prestaba ni un ápice de atención. Ella empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello castaño alrededor de su dedo y bateo sus pestañas. Si la chica tonta supiera... Él no era el Sr. Todo-Americano.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención y cuando eso no funcionó, literalmente, tuve golpear el área del mostrador frente a ella.

—Hola, perdón, pero es mi turno. —Apartó su intensa mirada de "ven a por mí" de Sasuke y me miró. Bien, ahora va a escupir en mi café.

—Ya lo sé. Esperaba que ordenaras —El tono de la muchacha fue molesto.

—Bueno, no me di cuenta. Parecías ocupada.

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y lista para dar rienda suelta a su réplica ágil cuando Sasuke tosió ruidosamente. Su voz sonaba sospechosa, como si estuviera ocultando una sonrisa.

—Creo que hemos comenzado con el pie equivocado —La voz de Sasuke fue suave y profunda. Tal como imaginó la chica en su mente. Las chicas realmente eran débiles cuando se trataba de hombres atractivos—. Sólo necesitamos ordenar, necesito un chocolate caliente y tú necesitas un...—Fijo la mirada en mí, como si estuviéramos aquí juntos. Empecé a abrir la boca para corregirlo, cuando decidí que era mejor ir con él si no quería la saliva de la chica en mi café con leche.

—Oh, eh, que sean dos grandes... uh... dos grandes... um... — Pude sentir la molestia e impaciencia en la chica, pero no dejé que eso me detuviera. Traté de encontrar algo en el menú que seguramente nosotras ordenaríamos.

—Quiere dos cafés con leche, de moka, con nata y chocolate espolvoreado en la cima, grandes, por favor -—Informó Sasuke a la chica.

¿Qué diablos? No le di permiso para ordenar por mí. Incluso, si lo que él ordenó sonaba tan bien. Se acercó a mí, le pagó a la chica mientras coqueteaba con ella, me crucé de brazos y espere hasta que terminara. Cuando se volvió para sonreírme, gruñí.

—¿Qué? No podías decidir. Te he ayudado. Te encanta el chocolate.Te gusta el moca con leche.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda. Puedo ordenar yo sola — Susurré. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y tomó mi brazo, poniéndome a un lado para que la gente que hacía fila detrás de nosotros pudiera ordenar. Quise alejarme de él, pero tiro de mi brazo hasta él.

—¿Por qué insistes en estar molesta conmigo todo el tiempo? — ¿Acaso no lo sabía? Abrí la boca para decirle exactamente cómo me sentía acerca de su reclamo sobre mi alma, cuando Ino se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta de la cafetería hacia el Centro comercial.

Empujé a Sasuke mientras pasaba y salí detrás de ella.

Ella giró a la izquierda y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás por la que habíamos entrado. Cogí mi ritmo y esquivé las personas que se detenían a

ver como perseguía a Ino. Mi primera preocupación fue que quizás le recordé algún momento doloroso. Mi segunda preocupación fue que un policía me iba a arrestar por pensar que iba a hacerle daño. Y luego me preocupé por chocar accidentalmente contra una persona en mi búsqueda.

Menos mal, se detuvo en las puertas que llevaban al estacionamiento donde nos estacionamos. Sus hombros se movían mientras se aferraba a la manija para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Mis dos bolsas que había estado llevando estaban a sus pies.

—Ino, ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté sin aliento cuando definitivamente me encontré con ella.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras miraba lejos. La devastación estaba tan profundamente grabada en su rostro que me pregunte si alguna vez el dolor se iría.

La chica que había conocido toda mi vida cambió completamente ese día en el campo de futbol, mientras que vimos el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto.

—No puedo —Sollozó sacudiendo la cabeza—, Sólo no puedo.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acerqué. Ella se desplomó a mi lado, llorando y triste. Fui demasiado lejos hoy. No estaba preparada para ello. La culpa me carcomía. Debía haber hecho esto en una excursión más pequeña. Salir de poco a poco. Yo y mis grandes ideas.

—Ven, vámonos a casa —Inste a que abriera la puerta y que entrara en el auto.

—¿Podemos...? —hipo—, ¿Podemos ir a visitar su tumba? Tengo que hacerlo. —No estaba de acuerdo. Ella no estaba lista para eso todavía. Yo tampoco estoy preparada para eso. Pero no podía negarme. Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y Ino se deslizó en el interior.

Tal vez, podríamos ir. Si eso era lo que ella quería hacer, entonces yo sería fuerte e iría con ella. Pero primero, íbamos a pasar por su casa. Ella necesitaría una pequeña dosis de coraje y su madre tenía un armario entero con valor alcohólico que iba a necesitar.


End file.
